The Afterlife
by Anevay
Summary: Pharaoh Atem is finally where he belongs. For once in his life, he feels at peace. There's only one problem: how exactly does he feel about Mana? And how does Mana feel about him? -Undergoing Revision-
1. Prologue: After life

**Disclaimer:** **I do not, nor will I ever, own any Yu-gi-oh related material. Kazaki Takahashi is the **

**proud owner of the favorite Anime show.**

Author's note: In case you haven't noticed, this is from Pharaoh Atem's perspective, in the Afterlife or Spirit world, just after he's lost his duel to Yugi. And no I do not like to see or use the 'Atemu' spelling. I think it's ridiculous-no offense intended. In case anyone is wondering, it has been proven that Atem is the correct spelling. If necesesary, I will post the link to the article on my page. Thanks you and thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><em>After life<em>

Atem walked through the doorway, into the light, and moments after, heard the stone doors slam shut behind him.

It was odd that he didn't want to go back, he thought. Sure, he missed his friends there, but they would be fine without him—and goodbye was never a forever thing. Yugi would be fine. He was ready to live on his own.

Instead of feeling remorseful, Atem found he felt at peace for the first time in years. More years than he could count.

The first thing he saw was his Guardians and his family, and, perhaps best of all, his best friend.

His first sensation was that of something rather small and warm slamming into him, and being wrapped in a full-body embrace. Somehow, he managed to maintain his balance. Opening his eyes, he beamed with joy at the sight of the tan, aquamarine-eyed face right before his.

"Mana!" he exclaimed in delight.

"Mana!" objected Mahad sternly, "That is no way to treat the Pharaoh!"

"Oh, come off it, Mahad," Mana said, her eyes locked on Atem's, an elated smile plastered on her lips. Nonetheless, she jumped off him, but never let him go. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she bounded back, wrapping her arms around him and embracing him tightly. "Atem," she breathed. "You're here."

Atem's arms wound around her automatically, his face buried in her hair, holding her close and finding himself unable to find words. There was an odd, unnamable sensation in the pit of his stomach—butterflies?

Finally drawing back, they both kept their arms around each other and smiled. "I've missed you, Mana," Atem said, "You're as beautiful as ever."

Mana sighed, embracing him again with her head against his neck. She smirked at Mahad, "Better?"

Mahad shook his head, throwing his hands in the air. "Better."

"Mahad, my friend," Atem greeted, beaming.

Mahad stepped forward and knelt, bowing his head. "My Pharaoh, you have returned."

"Please, Mahad, you need not bow to me," Atem said quickly. Mahad smiled, almost chuckling, and stood.

"If that is what you wish, Pharaoh," he said, as loyal and formal as ever. Some things never changed.

A hand clamped on Atem's shoulder, and looking around, he saw his father. "My son," he greeted with tears in his eyes. "It's been many years."

Atem gently disengaged himself from Mana's warm embrace. "Too long," he agreed, "Father." His father's big arms held him tightly before turning him to his mother, who very nearly soaked his cape.

He turned to his Guardians, who each knelt before him.

"Isis," he greeted, gripping her hand. "It's wonderful to see you."

"My Pharaoh," Isis beamed, "It has been too long."

"Pharaoh," Seto said reverently. "We have long awaited your return." To Atem's surprise, he smiled, only ever so slightly.

"Seto, I have waited for the day to return longer than I can remember," he confessed. "It's good to see you, cousin." He greeted Shada and Karim, and finally Shimon, who had a few stern words about showing affections in public.

"No one's around, Shimon," he grinned. "Let it go for one day."

At that, Shimon had to submit. And before Atem knew it, Mana was wrapping her arms around him again. He smiled and held her, very content with the idea. A hand gripped his arm, "My King," Shimon smiled, "We must go to your palace. We have much to discuss."

* * *

><p><strong>So! How's it so far? This story is just getting started... R&amp;R and ConCrit, please :)<strong>

**-Anevay**


	2. The Lotus Garden

**Disclaimer: What is it with these pesky things? Always popping up at the beginning of EVERY story... It pains me to say it, but I remain the non-owner of Yugioh.**

Author's note: Aw, forget the Author's note. Just read the story! I had a lot of fun writing this one. You're going to hate me for torturing you. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>The Lotus Garden<em>

The Afterlife looked much like the surface world, Atem thought. Many cities, many people, a blue sky and clouds. The only difference, he thought, was probably how large it was, and the amount of culture. It held every era known to man—and the people lived under a ruler in each province. Atem ruled one of these provinces—all of Ancient Egypt.

The palace was the same as he remembered. The people cheered wildly at the sight of him, chanting: "Pharaoh, Pharaoh!" Somehow, he remembered the feeling and waved as he passed, gaining sighs and cheers alike.

He sat now in a conference room, windows on either side, and beams of sunlight streaming through them. At the head of the table, he waited comfortably for his father and Shimon to begin. His Guardians were there as well, but Mana and his mother waited outside. That nearly drove Mana to insanity.

"Atem," he father boomed, "You have a duty to fulfill."

"Yes, father," Atem agreed. "What must I do?"

Shimon was the only one who stood, and he took it from there. "You must take your place in the Afterlife," he said, "As King." Atem waited, suspecting more. He knew as much. When Shimon didn't continue, he asked a question.

"King of what, exactly, Shimon?"

"As King of the Spirit world," he replied. "Your place in this world is High King of the Afterlife and Spirit world."

"High King?" he asked, slightly alarmed.

"Yes, Pharaoh," Shimon agreed seriously. "There are many rulers in the Spirit world, but no one to govern them. We have awaited your return for five-thousand years so you could accept your position. There must be one ruler over the others to govern the basic rules of the land. You are that ruler. You are the Chosen King, are you not?"

"Well, yes," Atem agreed, "But High King? What exactly does that entitle?"

"It will be simpler than your job as king of Egypt," Shimon assured him. "There are rarely, if _ever, _any problems in this world. If any arise, you are to address them. You are to create the basic rules of the Afterlife. You command the other kings and rulers, as High King."

Atem contemplated the idea. It would give him something to do, he thought, as he so hated being idle. Slowly, he accepted. "Very well, I accept if it is my duty."

Shimon bowed, "Thank you, my Pharaoh. It will be announced immediately."

Atem held up a finger, "Ah, Shimon," he stopped him, "Couldn't it wait a day? I'd like some time. A little peace, just for today. Time to settle in."

Shimon bowed again, "My apologies, Pharaoh. Of course, very wise. It will be announced tomorrow, then."

"Thank you," Atem said. He took a deep breath. "Now, I'd like to take a walk." He rose, and the others rose with him. "You may do as you please," Atem told them. "I think I can look after myself."

"Might I come with you, Pharaoh?" Mahad asked. "I wish to talk with you."

Atem had to smile. "Certainly, Mahad."

Mahad and Atem exited the conference room, the others dispersing out the other doors. As soon as Atem was out of the room, he was pounced on by Mana. She hooked her arm through his, staring adoringly into his face. Atem's eyes softened and he smiled. Secretly, Mahad had to smile too.

"Let's go to my favorite garden, Mahad," Mana said. Mahad nodded, the corner of his mouth upturning slightly.

They entered one of the courtyard gardens through a pair of glass doors, intricately decorated with Egyptian symbols. "This, is the Lotus garden," Mana beamed, looking up to see Atem's face.

It was beautiful, he thought. It was understandable why it was Mana's favorite—lotus flowers had always been her favorite flower in Egypt. There were two rows of long pools dotted with different color lotus blossoms on lily pads and growing up from the water—there were even lotus trees sprinkling the entire garden, hanging over the lifted, rectangular pools.

"It's beautiful, Mana," he said breathlessly, eyes wandering over the garden. Surrounding it were the golden walls and pillars, somehow enhancing the beauty.

They set off down the sparkling stone pathway that moved down the center. Mana kept her arm in Atem's, sighing contentedly. She had always wanted to walk through this garden with Atem.

Mahad and Atem talked about Atem's life in the modern world, and Mana listened animatedly. He talked of a man named Pegasus, who had possessed the millennium eye and tried to take his and Yugi's puzzle—of strange technology and duels with a man name Seto Kaiba, who was the present version of Priest Seto. He mentioned the names of people who had been his friends: Mai, Duke, Marik, Ishizu, Odion, Rafael, Dartz the King of Atlantis. When they settled down at a bench, Atem's arm draped around the bench behind Mana, and she leaned contentedly into him and listened to him talk about a strange seal that stole souls, duel tournaments, the Thief King and an evil Marik. He told them how he defeated each enemy and how baffled he was when he returned to his past life without his memory.

"I was wondering why you didn't recognize me," Mana remarked, remembering.

"But I did remember your name," Atem said. "As soon as I saw you, I remembered."

Mana grinned, her heart thrumming in her chest. "I would hope so," she smirked.

The sun had begun to fall as he spoke and finished his story. So there was night here, too, Atem thought.

"Pharaoh," Mahad said. "I never imagined you would go through so much. I only knew parts of your story, having been there as the Dark Magician for parts. Mana should have known later parts," he added.

Mana nodded quickly. "I did!" she exclaimed. "I remember!"

"Good," Mahad said, folding his arms. "I was beginning to think your memory was fading." Mana just rolled her eyes.

Mahad looked at the sun. "I will leave you now, my King."

Atem nodded and watched him go. After a moment of silence during which they both stared after their friend, Atem realized that he had his arm around Mana and his face reddened. He stood and turned around to look at her, smiling softly.

Mana rose with him and stared at his face for a long moment. "What?" he asked gently.

She stepped closer, taking his hands and staring into his amethyst eyes. "I…" she blinked, and a tear escaped the corner of her eye. "I missed you."

Automatically, Atem's finger touched her eye to wipe the moisture away. "I missed you too, Mana," he said softly, his heart aching to comfort her. Blinking, she stepped in and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder. His arms encircled her and his face went to her hair, breathing in her presence. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her until now.

"You don't know what this means to me," she murmured, so quietly that he had to listen carefully to hear her. "All those years, when I saw you and worked with you and you didn't remember me…" she said, and Atem remembered with guilt the times during the Orichalcos when he had worked with the Dark Magician Girl, not knowing it was her. "Being without you," she added, her throat growing thick.

Her grip on him tightened, and Atem's with her. "Shhh," he comforted. "It's alright, Mana. I'm here now." He ran his fingers through her hair, murmuring soothingly to her. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Mana brought her face to his, touching their foreheads together and gazing into his face. Atem's heart raced as he realized they finally had a moment alone together. But they had time, he thought. Time to be together.

"I don't ever want you to go away again, Atem," Mana whispered.

"I won't," he promised, smiling. "I don't want to. My life is here now, where I belong."

Gently, Atem wiped away another tear, and she smiled a watery smile. "Didn't expect to be the High King, did you?"

Atem laughed, "No, not at all. Though I think it's a welcome position. You know how I hate to be idle."

Mana leaned into him, drinking in his laughter. Her face in his neck, she clutched at him, closing her eyes. She murmured something under her breath, not loud enough for Atem to hear. Her breath tickled his throat and he felt a strange sensation up his spine. "What was that?" he asked.

She squeezed him tighter before looking up at him. "I'm just glad you're here. I feel happier than I've felt in a long time."

Instinctively he cupped her cheek, smiling and feeling happier and more at peace himself than he had in years. "Me too, Mana," he breathed. His hands on her waist, he brought her close and pressed his lips to her forehead.

Mana closed her eyes in bliss, surprised at his boldness. She breathed out heavily, struggling to control her desperate heart. In a spike of passion, she found she wanted him more than anything. Her fingers knotted in his shirt, making an honest effort to hold back. She bit her tongue, held her breath, squeezed her eyes tight shut, anything to organize her thoughts.

"Atem," she breathed, touching her cheek to his.

Atem was so confused. His heartbeat was skyrocketing. His breathing came deep and arduous. There was a new stir in his gut and chest that he had never felt before. He knew he had always liked Mana a bit more than friends, but never this much. "Mana," he murmured.

Finally, it was too much for Mana. She had never felt such strong feelings for Atem before. She wanted a distraction, anything to help her sort her thoughts into something that made sense. "Atem, look," she managed softly, gazing into the lotus flower pools.

The sun had fallen considerably, and in the darkness, the lotus blooms still retained their light, glowing softly under the falling sun. Atem followed her eyes, feelings a sense of wonder. Everything seemed so perfect here.

"It's so pretty," Mana muttered. "Isn't it?"

"Beautiful," Atem agreed, gazing into her aquamarine eyes. What Mana didn't know was that he wasn't just talking about the lotus flowers.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? This was one of my favorites to write. Hope I'm not OOC or anything... the usual, R&amp;R, ConCrit... you know the drill. If you don't review, I don't know if you like it! PLEASE, Read and Review! Writers hate it when you don't tell them how you feel about it.<strong>

**-Anevay**


	3. Being you

**Disclaimer: no, no, no, and no, I do not own Yugioh.**

Author's note: Just thought I'd put out there that I usually update my stores 1-2 times between five o'clock and midnight... sooo anywhere in there and you'll find it updated, usually.

Hope you like this chap!

_Ceremonies, protocol and friends..._

Atem made a horse-like sound through his lips. Ceremonies. He'd forgotten how much he hated them.

He wore his usual outfit: white tunic, dark blue cape and gold adornments. What else he would ever wear, he wasn't sure, nor did he really care. Shrugging, he left the room, heading towards the balcony with Mahad at his side. Mahad barely ever left his side, and if it wasn't Mahad, it was Seto.

And if there wasn't a Guardian at his side, there was Shimon or Mana. Shimon tended to pester him about 'Kingly duties,' so he was quite sure he preferred Mana.

He was quite sure he preferred Mana to anyone. He always let his guard down around her.

Shimon and Seto were waiting for them at the balcony, where Atem could hear the cheers of all of Ancient Egypt. It was going to be a long day, he thought.

Mahad and Seto stood on either side of the balcony entrance. Seto to the right, Mahad to the left and Shimon behind him. They looked to him expectantly. He nodded and strode confidently through the curtain with Mahad and Seto not far behind and Shimon at the curtain to make see that no one intruded. Even in the Afterlife, he thought, they took his safety seriously.

Atem raised his hand high to the people of Ancient Egypt and they cheered wildly, chanting: "Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh." Atem even saw cameras as they broadcasted it all around the Spirit World.

He put on a smile and held his arms wide, and an announcer's voice echoed everywhere, "Your King, Pharaoh Atem, has come home."

"Pharaoh, Pharaoh!" they cried. There were squeals and crying alike, mingled with the cheers. It was deafening.

"And now we let the welcome ceremony begin!" the announcer cried.

Atem waved one last time before turning to exit through the curtain, his Guardians at his tail. He retired to a new addition of the palace: the grand audience room.

It was vaster than a football field, he remarked thoughtfully, in real-world terms. There was room enough to hold — heck, he wasn't sure how many people it could hold. Almost as soon as he sat in the glittering gold throne at the head, kings and their families, royalty and practically anyone who was anyone began to file in.

It took several minutes for everyone to find a place to comfortably stand, and that was when Atem stood and held up his hand for quiet. There was quiet faster than he would have thought possible.

"Welcome, friends, to the palace of Ancient Egypt," he said, his voice carrying magically to every corner of the room. "You have been gathered here to celebrate my return, but I have yet to announce my rules and Court. My Court shall be announced today—however, the official rules have yet to be written. We have refreshments and dancing as everyone is introduced to one another, and in the next hour you shall hear my Court members." He paused to study the faces of everyone. "The rest of the evening is dedicated to introductions, dancing, and a wonderful entertainment program."

Atem gave a fractional bow of his head. "I thank you for coming. Please, enjoy our entertainment and mingle amongst yourselves."

Seto and Mahad hovered nearby, Shimon close at hand. They were the three that had guaranteed places in Atem's court—for though he already had six Guardians, Aknadin found himself unworthy to serve, and so stayed in the palace with his wife and Seto, who was often accompanied by Kisara.

Indeed, Kisara stood mingling nearby in a long white-blue dress. The other Guardians were present, though they stood farther off, secretly keeping an eye on things.

Atem, with Seto and Mahad in tow, greeted the kings who would become his Court of Kings in due time—a select group of rulers he felt he could trust. He met with Ironheart, Dartz and Kris, along with Dartz's wife, and Ironheart's.

"Pharaoh," Dartz greeted, holding out his hand.

Atem shook it, "Dartz, Ironheart, Kris, it's good to see you again."

"We're glad you have returned," Ironheart said in his turn to shake Atem's hand.

"I am as well," Atem said.

"Were you surprised?" Kris asked, smiling.

"At being High King?" Atem asked, and when she nodded, he did too, though a bit more vigorously, "Completely."

"You _are _the Chosen King," Dartz smiled. "It's only right."

"Well, thank you," Atem replied with a smile. "Have you met my Guardians?" he asked, indicating Seto and Mahad. "These are two of my friends, Mahad and Seto." They each bowed in their turn, and Mahad leaned down to whisper something in Atem's ear. "Oh! Thank you, Mahad," he said quickly. "Dartz, Ironheart, Kris, ladies—excuse me, but I've got to avoid that group of Princesses."

They chuckled and Atem dipped his head with a brief smile. Seto hissed to Ironheart, Dartz and Kris as they passed, "If they ask, he went the other way."

They nodded in agreement and Atem, with Mahad before and Seto after, hurried away, expertly avoiding the giggling group of hung-up Princesses.

"Which way did he go?" they hissed.

Kris, now a grown and beautiful young lady, tried to discreetly jerk her head in the opposite direction the Pharaoh had gone. The girls grinned excitedly and went the indicated direction. Kris grinned. Bunch of suckers.

Atem greeted almost every king with a limited amount of time—in an hour, he had met most of them, and was now escorted back to his throne. Deliberately, the audience was hushed and Atem rose again. "Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you my Court."

"As my vizier, secretary: Shimon Muran," Atem called, and Shimon stood just behind the Pharaoh.

"As my Guardians," he announced, gesturing toward the tall Magician adorned in white and deep purple, who stepped forward to take his place, bowing to his king. "Mahad: Master Magician, Guardian and my left hand." As Mahad stood erect and the crowd applauded, Atem gestured to the tall, blue-robed figure.

"Seto: scribe, cousin, Guardian and my right hand," Seto, too, bowed to Atem before standing at his right. More applauding from the crowd, and Atem, looking to the crowd, called another name: "Isis: Seer and Guardian." Isis moved to stand at Mahad's side, bowing to Atem and beaming at him with pride.

"Karim: protector and Guardian."

Karim took his place to Seto's side, bowing deeply to Atem. As each Guardian was announced, each bowed and each was applauded with a good amount of enthusiasm.

"Shada: soldier and Guardian."

Shada too, took his place, standing beside Karim. Now there was only one more Guardian left. Atem waited for silence before announcing his final Guardian and member of his Court.

"Mana: Magician, friend and now Guardian," Atem announced, shocking everyone, "Ladies and gentlemen! My new Guardian."

Everyone looked to where he indicated, just off to the side. From a side curtain emerged a short woman with long brown locks covered by a partial white and gold cap, wearing a semi-long white dress adorned with ruby-centered gold belt and necklace.

She looked much the same as before, except for the fact that she wore pure white now instead of a creamy off-white — her dress length was longer and not quite as flared, and she held herself more erect than she had before. The sleeves were longer, not quite hanging off the shoulders completely, and she looked somehow, _older, _more mature.

Atem was the first one to begin the clapping, then Mahad and the rest of the Guardians, and soon, everyone else. Everyone had assumed it would be Aknadin. Now, however, there was a new Guardian and Court member of the Pharaoh.

Mana approached Atem, taking her place at Isis' side, where she went down on one knee to bow to her Pharaoh, head down. When she stood, Mahad beamed at her with pride, his eyes sparkling. She was performing excellently.

Atem held his hands out, "Now that you have been introduced to my Guardians, I invite you to mingle and enjoy the performances!"

With that it broke up, and Mana looked around at Mahad with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Well done, Mana," Mahad approved. "You did it perfectly."

Mana beamed, "Thanks, Mahad!" She looked to Atem, who was smiling proudly at her. "A — " she quickly caught herself, "Pharaoh, I'm honored to be one of your Guardians."

"And I'm honored to have you as one," Atem said, his smile widening. "Now come, we have a long day of protocol ahead of us. We might as well enjoy ourselves while we can." Without further invitation, Atem took Mana's arm, linking his with hers. Mahad and Seto hurried to catch up, alarmed at the swiftness with which he had gone.

Shimon was quick to follow, a few words of reprove about showing affections in public ready to be delivered with an iron tongue.

When the dancing came, Atem was quick to take Mana into a dance – not only to avoid dancing with every Princess imaginable after him, but because he wanted to. He liked spending time with Mana. No, not liked – loved. He enjoyed it.

They had been avoiding Shimon the entire length of the performances. And now, unable to interfere for fear that he would embarrass his king, Shimon stood off to the side, arms folded and looking very grumpy. He stared very pointedly at Atem, even though he pretended Shimon wasn't there.

Mana laughed. "Shimon's never going to give up!"

"Has he ever?" Atem replied, shaking his head with slight amusement, "All about the protocol."

"Protocol, shmotocol," Mana scoffed, grinning, and Atem laughed.

"You were wonderful with the protocol earlier," he complimented. "I don't think I've ever seen you so focused."

Mana shrugged somewhat modestly. "I have my moments." When Atem smiled, Mana continued, "I guess I just didn't want to let you and Mahad down."

"Well thank you," Atem said.

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"Being you."

**Yes, no? I say YES, but that's me. R&R, ConCrit... any OOCness? Please comment, people!**

**-Anevay**


	4. The thing

**Disclaimer: another one? Well, last time I checked, I didn't own Yugioh, so I'm pretty sure I don't now.**

Author's note: hm, any news? Don't think so. Except to apologize to any I may or may not have offended when I 'threatened' people that I wouldn't update if I didn't get reviews... didn't mean that, by the way. I was still going to update; just like to know what everyone likes about the stories so I can include more of the same kinds of things. I'm very sorry if I offended you and hope all is forgiven - stay tuned, please? ^o^

This bit is kind of random... not sure how it came to be or if it'll settle with you guys but I thought it was cute!

_A strange device?_

Atem moved the Senet piece, his game face in place.

His father's eyes were narrow as he studied his next move.

All was silent.

Their only audience was Amisi, Atem's mother. Her expression was one of boredom as she watched her husband and son play out the game of Senet—it had been going for hours, as neither player found any advantage.

It was clear that Atem often had the upper hand, though Aknamkanon pulled good moves when they counted. They were more than evenly matched. They were _perfectly _matched. It was insanity.

She sighed. "Shh," Aknamkanon hushed. "If you don't like it, Amisi, you don't have to watch."

Amisi threw her hands up in the air. "I thought you'd never ask," she said, "This game is maddening. Almighty Ra—you two never give up." And with that, she exited.

It barely even fazed them. "She never did like Senet," Atem commented off-hand.

"Don't try and distract me, Atem," Aknamkanon muttered.

"Distract you?" Atem asked innocently, making his move. "Why would I do that?"

His father glared at him but said nothing.

Mana peeked her head in cautiously. She had checked up on them more than an hour ago, and found them sitting in the same positions now as she had then. She rolled her eyes and hurriedly turned to leave.

"Mana," Atem called without looking back. Mana froze in her tracks. "Won't you come and watch? I'm about to win, after all."

Aknamkanon laughed at the lunacy. Mana peeked back. To her, the pieces on the board may as well have been in the same position as they had been an hour ago, for all the difference it made.

"Don't look any different than it did an hour ago," she commented. "Besides, since when have you won a game of Senet against him this quickly?"

Atem didn't take his eyes off the board, but he was grinning. "Oh, it's different, all right. Come on, Mana. You're my lucky charm, aren't you?"

Mana grinned and immediately pranced to his side, taking Amisi's abandoned chair and sitting cross-legged. They shared a glance and each looked at a selected piece — Mana was good at Senet, she just didn't have any patience for the game, and every time she played Atem she lost.

Atem looked at a piece and then back to Mana. Mana did the same, giving an almost imperceptible nod.

"Hurry up and make your move, Atem," Aknamkanon said, "Any time in the next thousand years would be nice."

Atem made his move and sat back with a smile playing around his lips. "Check and mate."

Aknamkanon sat forward in horror. "Say what?" he roared. "No, it can't be."

The Pharaoh made a gesture to the board, "Take a look for yourself, father."

Aknamkanon banged his fist on the table. "Blasted Bast!" he shouted. "Not again!"

"We can play again tomorrow, if you like," Atem said easily, smiling smugly.

Aknamkanon sat back gustily. "Oh, we will," he agreed, "And next time _I'll _win."

Atem stood and stretched, "Well, I'm off for a walk. Mahad said he had something to show me."

His father waved him off, "Very well. Maybe I'll see if Aknadin wants to play a game of Senet."

"You could ask Shimon," Atem said quickly, hoping to get his vizier off his tail.

As Atem and Mana hurried away, Mana muttered: "I highly doubt that. Every time those two play, they end up arguing about if the other cheated or not."

Atem laughed, "Or if father snuck another piece on the board while Shimon was adjusting his hat."

Laughing, they hurried off to find Mahad. Walking through the hallways, they bumped into Seto, who was scowling per usual.

"My King," he greeted, momentarily dropping the scowl.

"Seto, have you seen Mahad?" Atem asked.

The scowl was back. "Yes, he's in the courtyard by the ball room." He tromped away, muttering to himself.

"Wonder what's got his robes in a knot," Mana said, making Atem laugh.

Finding Mahad in the courtyard, they discovered the source of Seto's displeasure and Mahad's wonderment.

Mahad had in the courtyard—a trampoline.

He stood scratching his head like he wasn't quite sure what it was, but was extremely amused by the thing. Looking around, he said, "Pharaoh, Mana, there you are."

Atem fought a grin. "Mahad, what's this doing here?"

"It was a gift," he said, confusion clear in his tone. "To the palace from the new America. Though what the thing is for, I'm not sure."

Mana shrugged. "Beats me."

Atem had a strange urge to show them what it was, even though he knew it would definately drop his dignity down to zero. Throwing his cape into Mahad's grasp, he climbed on to it.

"Pharaoh!" Mahad exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you what it is," he said, turning to face them with his hands on his hips. "It's entertainment."

"But what if it's dangerous?" Mahad asked, eyeing it.

Atem shook his head, "That's what I'm showing you. It's not." He pushed with the balls of his feet, beginning to bounce up and down. Slowly, he got higher until he was downright moving up off the thing maybe two feet, nearly touching the ground as it absorbed his weight.

Mahad looked flabbergasted. Mana, however, wanted very badly to join in. "I'm coming on!" she cried, pouncing. She nearly bumped into Atem, and as soon as she was on, it got hectic fast. They began bumping around, up and down. Mahad watched with his eyes, seeing that it was clearly not dangerous, but unsure of what the point was.

"What is it?" Mana cried in delight. "It's so fun!"

"It's called a trampoline," Atem replied, grinning ridiculously. "Like I said, it's meant for entertainment."

Mana laughed in glee. "I could do this all day!"

Atem had to laugh with her, and soon enough they were both laughing wildly. Mana suddenly caught Atem's bounce and flew into the air, to her alarm. When she came down, Atem held his arms out and Mana landed in them rigidly, squealing.

Automatically, her hands wrapped around his neck. She looked around, seeing herself in Atem's arms, she smiled, her eyes alight, "Whoa! That was so much fun! Thanks, Atem."

Atem chuckled, "Sure, Mana." They glanced at Mahad, who was gaping stupidly.

"What's the point of it?" he asked, managing to gather himself.

"The point?" Atem asked, raising his eyebrows. "It's fun, I suppose."

He shook his head, "So its point is for 'fun?'" he asked.

Atem shrugged; then realized he was still holding Mana and quickly set her down. Mana's hands remained around his neck and his on her waist – Mana was a little afraid to walk on the 'trampoline' without support.

Mahad continued to shake his head wonderingly. "That will never do. Another gift to be put away."

"Aw, come on, Mahad!" Mana cried, "Let's keep it out! Please? It's so much fun!"

Mahad frowned uncertainly, "I don't know. It will distract people from their work and it doesn't look very nice in the courtyard."

Atem waved a dismissive hand. "Put it somewhere out of the way. I'm sure Mana will want to spend more time on it." Mana nodded eagerly, her eyes bright with eagerness.

"_Please, _Mahad?" she begged, pulling a pout.

Mahad's eyes darted between them, lips pursed. Atem shrugged, glancing at Mana. "Alright, fine," Mahad said finally.

"Yes!" Mana cheered, hoping off and tackling him. "Thanks, Mahad!"

Mahad smiled. Atem leapt off, taking his cape and swinging it back around his shoulders. Mahad glanced at the sun, "Spell practice soon, Mana."

Mana pouted, "Dang it."

Atem saw Mana eyeing the trampoline. "You want to keep going?" he asked her.

"Yes!" Mana exclaimed, racing past him and springing upon it. Standing, she wobbled uncertainly, like a child learning to walk for the first time.

Atem pulled his cape off again and climbed up beside her, taking her arm. "I got it," she assured him, her tongue protruding out the corner of her mouth. Atem held in a laugh, letting her arm go. She wobbled around uncertainly for a moment. "It's so weird," she said cheerfully.

With a squeak, she began to sway, leaning near the edge. Atem flashed to her side, his arm looping forward around her waist and bringing her upright. She leaned into his chest with a huff, "It's harder than it looks."

"You just need practice," Atem grinned.

Mana looked into his face, smiling. "I'd like that," she replied stupidly.

"Practice in five minutes, Mana," Mahad called as he turned away, secretly smiling.

"Alright, Mana," Atem said, "You've just got to balance yourself. The trampoline gives in under your weight, so you have to get used to the motion."

Taking her hand, he led her in a walk around the trampoline. Mana was reassured by his presence and moved more confidently. She stumbled a few times, but quickly grasped the concept of balancing her weight. Now, holding Atem's hands and laughing, they were bouncing very normally – without all the chaotic movement of before.

"I love this thing!" she exclaimed blissfully. "Can I get one of these in my room?"

Atem laughed. He had to say that he quite liked it too.

**I know, I know, I write short chapters. But hey - did you like it? I'd love to know your opinion! If it's stupid, well... you know how the saying goes, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." But really, I'd like to hear how it was.**

**Until next time!**

**-Anevay  
><strong>


	5. Just another afternoon

**Disclaimer: don't own any Yugioh material, related ideas, and must I say it, ****characters.**

Author's note: Thanks much to all the views and reviews! You guys are great :) hope you're liking it!

I rather like this chapter. Let me know what you think about it? Liking the fluff? There's plenty more to come!

_Just another afternoon_

Atem was admittedly bored. He found discussing his list of set rules a rather tedious and precarious process. He had expressed his will and opinions, and now the Guardians were hammering out the details of the policy.

Why was he there again?

"Look," Atem interrupted, "Here's the list." He read out the twenty set ideal laws they had managed to inscribe. "Any additional laws can be added later. What is there to decide?"

Mahad said definitely, "Loopholes, Pharaoh."

"I thought we went over that," Atem pointed out. "I think we're done."

Mahad, Seto and Shimon went over the rules again — with critical eyes. At random, the phrase, 'Everyone's a critic,' crossed Atem's mind. He exchanged a long glance with Mana, raising an eyebrow. Mana raised one shoulder in a half shrug, 'Mahad will be Mahad,' she seemed to say, and indeed, it was true.

Mahad sighed reluctantly and Seto nodded certainly. "All seems to be in order," Seto said, "Your ideals are all very well off."

Atem nodded in consent of the compliment. "Very well, if all seems well with you, Mahad, Shimon," they both nodded, Mahad more confident now. "Isis, Karim, Shada, Mana? I believe we're all in agreement?"

They each nodded their approval, and Seto rolled up the scroll of laws written in ancient Egyptian. He passed them to Atem, who passed them to Shimon, who tucked them safely away inside his sleeve.

"Good. The rules will be announced in one week. All details on the Ball — whatever you'd like to call it — can be handled tomorrow morning. Meeting adjourned," Atem dismissed.

Mana sprung out of her chair, twisting around to get the feeling back into her numb limbs. Meetings were one of the great perks of being a Guardian that she detested.

Mana and Mahad left the room with Atem, Mana skipping alongside her companions down the high-ceilinged, elaborate stone hallway. "So," she said conversationally, "What are we doing today, Atem?"

"Whatever you'd like, Mana," Atem replied.

She put on a pondering expression. "Hm," she wondered, "What to do today?" Suddenly she perked in excitement, "Oh! Atem, let's go swimming!"

"Swimming?"

"Yes! Can we, please?" she cried in excitement.

Atem wasn't so sure. Swimming didn't sound nearly as fun as it had when they were kids, but Mana's big, aquamarine eyes were so eager that he smiled and said before he could stop himself: "I suppose."

"Yes!" Mana cheered, "I'll meet you there!"

She skipped off to her room to get ready, leaving a rather nervous Atem in her wake. He sighed, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Mahad chuckled, "Mana has a way of making the both of us do anything she likes."

"Don't I know it," Atem agreed wholeheartedly, "I can't help but say yes to her. It's like it's impossible to say no."

"Mana's attitude is contagious," Mahad said. "Mana is rather like a sister to me, and I imagine your feelings for her are very strong."

Atem did a double take. Mahad's expression was blank, and he appeared not to notice his Pharaoh's glance, but Atem had known Mahad for a very long time—and a Magician never revealed his secrets.

"Yes," Atem agreed cautiously. "She means very much to me."

Mahad nodded like he had known the answer. "I know I'll not be joining the two of you for a swim. If I came, Mana would make me get in the water as well." They stopped outside Atem's room, where Mahad bowed. "I'll prepare the room for you." Then he looked up with a slight smile, "Do enjoy yourself, Pharaoh."

Atem smiled dryly, "I'm sure I will, Mahad. Thank you." Entering his room, Atem took a deep breath and readied himself for a swim.

****

Mana looked up at the blue sky overhead, thinking.

The outdoor pool that had been added to the palace was very large. Its shape was peculiar: three large triangle pools set together at their points with one at its center, each connected through the narrow channels at each tip.

The water was as clear as the river Nile and as blue as the sky. The surrounding area held several covered pavilions and, Mana had discovered, lounge chairs. The tall walls of the palace made sure it was private, and the pillars surrounding it made the entrances seem father away, so everything seemed to peaceful. They had the area all to themselves today.

Mana had her feet in the water, swinging through the cool currents. She was studying what one of the maids had called a 'bathing suit' or a 'swimming suit.' It was made of odd, slippery feeling material. She found it strange that they only covered the torso, and had asked that a skirt be added to it — she almost felt, well, naked.

Though she did like it; it was sleeveless, as all swimming suits were. Red and completely covering her torso, abdomen and pelvis area (she found the ones they called 'bikinis' very revealing and self-conscious), it had a short flaring skirt attached to it, much like her usual dress. There was a strip of gold along the seam area, making it look more like a top and skirt.

Deep in thought, Mana was jerked into reality as someone suddenly dove past her and into the pool with a splash, dousing her. She cried out in shock, surprised at the amount of water. Through the blue, Mana could see who it was.

Atem's head popped out of the water, grinning. "Did I scare you?" he asked, feigning concern.

"No," Mana said automatically, "Maybe."

Atem chuckled, and she drank it in. She had missed him so much. She still couldn't seem to get over the fact that he was really there, and Mana beamed at him instinctively. He was her best friend. Nothing he ever did could make her care for him less.

Standing, Mana jumped, plunging herself into the cool water. When she came up, she found Atem grinning at her. "See?" she said, "Isn't this fun?"

Atem grinned, darting forward and plunging the both of them under. They went into a game of underwater tag, which Mana had been fond of when they had played as kids. She found it no less invigorating now than she had then.

Gasping, they both came up for air, which Mana used to her advantage. She turned and swam away as fast as her sea-legs could carry her, laughing. Atem plunged after her quickly. He was fast, Mana thought, but he had always been fast. Diving under again, Mana kicked herself away. She felt Atem wavering over her and kicked into hyper drive, moving faster than she had before.

Looking up, Mana had to breath, and when she came out of the water she found a wall before her. Atem popped up behind her, and Mana squeaked in fear. She moved away from him, but it was no use. There was a wall at her back and Atem in the front. She put her hands on the edge of the pool and attempted to haul herself out, but Atem was quick.

Flitting forward, he was directly in front of her in seconds, pinning her to the wall. Screeching in half delight and half fear, she made a lame attempt to escape, pushing on his chest and knowing it was no use. She stopped pushing, her eyes closed as they both laughed. When she opened her eyes, her heart sprinted in her chest and she swallowed.

Atem's amethyst eyes were so close she could see the individual lines in the iris. She tried to take a deep breath. Tried to control the feelings raging inside her.

Mana had suddenly realized how, well… how handsome Atem was. No, she corrected, not handsome: attractive. He was attractive.

His bare and rather muscular chest was right at her fingertips. His strong, confident face mere moments away. And unless she was mistaken, that was his heartbeat under her palm. He _was _attractive, Mana realized with a shock. She had always known he was good-looking — most everyone did. She had just never really thought about it before.

Mana wanted to slap herself. If she started thinking like that, she would never look at him the same again.

While her heart rampaged in her throat, Atem's was uneven and rapid under her hand. It may have been the game, it may have been their proximity – she just wasn't sure.

"Tag," Atem breathed, "You're it."

Atem drifted away, and finally Mana could breathe.

What had just happened? Atem wondered. His heartbeat was almost stuttering in his nervousness. As Mana had made her realization, Atem had made one of his own. The realization of how beautiful Mana was.

He had always known her to be pretty. But as Mana had discovered of Atem, he had discovered of her how pretty she really was.

Mana wafted forward, looking tired. "I'm hungry."

Atem smiled, "Aren't you usually at this time of day?"

Exiting the pool, Mana's eyes were involuntarily drawn to Atem's chest – at which she mentally slapped herself again. While Mana wrapped the towel around herself, Atem took it and rubbed it through his chaotic hair. "What would you like to eat?" he asked her.

Mana shrugged, "I don't know, whatever."

A waitress brought them sandwiches and drinks, and, later, ice cream. After eating, they continued their day of swimming. Tag, more tag, and games of diving to get the umbrella pole, by the end of the day they were exhausted.

Atem didn't think he could get quite this tired as a spirit, but he was. He and Mana talked and laughed at the side of the pool, staring down at the lit water. "I really enjoyed today, Mana," he said sincerely.

"And you didn't want to at first," she grinned. He laughed slightly, drifting off and closing his eyes. "What's up?" Mana asked.

Atem just smiled, looking up at her. Slowly, he set his hand over hers. "Nothing," he said truthfully. "Everything is perfect."

Unexpectedly, Mana leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Good."

Amethyst met aquamarine, and they smiled.

****

After showering, Atem crashed on his larger-than-king-sized bed, practically sinking into it. The Afterlife was more perfect than he could ever have imagined. Only the first week and he was already in heaven.

_Heaven,_ he thought, _ironic._

He had missed Mana's presence for so long, he just hadn't realized it. He had realized a lot of things today.

The most important of all was Mana.

He put his hands behind his head, deliberating his actions. It seemed that every day his feelings for Mana grew. And possibly, hers for him. The question, of course, was how exactly he felt about her.

All in all, he thought, it had been just another afternoon.

**You like? Sure hope so! As always, it was super fun to write. R&R... ConCrit appreciated... yep, you know what to do :) more to come, as always.**

-**Anevay**


	6. Hide and seek: game one

**Disclaimer: _must _I check again? Alright… nope, don't own Yugioh. Nor do I own any lines or related ideas I may have consciously or subconsciously made.**

Author's note: So I may or may or may not have used/tweaked a line from New Moon in here… I couldn't help it. I have to confess that I'm a romantic at heart, as much as it pains me to say it.

So yes, there's my confession. Yes, I used a line from a very cheesy romance series. There! All said and done. (whoo!) Now, I know I've had a lot of fluff… and fluff is good… so enjoy the continual fluff!

PS: this chapter is more about relationship development, but there's still the fluff :)

_Hide-and-seek: game one_

The Ball was set for the following week. Every Princess, King, Queen and well, again with the 'anyone who was anyone,' would be there. There was a double purpose to it, Atem knew. His father could be crafty when he chose. He wanted Atem to pick a queen of his own.

Too bad Atem's feelings were so mixed up that he had no intention of picking anyone until his feelings were set in stone. And he wasn't exactly sure how he could figure that out.

Each Guardian was given a task. Mahad had security with the help of Shada and Karim, Seto was set with the task of invitations/guests, Isis with conduct at the Ball, Shimon was to get entertainment and a program written up along with any other minor details, and Mana was to be Atem's personal body guard.

The credit for that little event was due in (most) part, to Mahad. He knew full well of Atem and Mana's struggles and knew that pushing them together would get it all sorted out in due time. Besides, he trusted Mana to get his Pharaoh out of any situation that may or may not pop up in any event.

Mana was both excited and a bit nervous. She was the personal body guard to the High King of the Spirit world – not many people could say that. Actually, probably just her at the moment.

That said and done, Atem and Mana had to find a way to spend the rest of their day.

Mana decided she'd play a game of hide-and-go-seek. However, she didn't inform Atem of this information.

Which left Atem to figure it out on his own.

"Mahad," Atem said in an exasperated tone. "You haven't seen Mana by any chance, have you? I've been looking for her all morning."

Mahad frowned, "I thought she was with you."

"Wonderful," Atem said. "She's probably playing a game of hide-and-seek."

"Ah, that would make sense. Might I suggest you check in the vases?"

"There are millions of vases in this palace!" Atem cried, "She could be anywhere and everywhere."

"The Lotus and Jasmine Gardens are the two places I would check first," Mahad advised. "Those are her two favorite gardens. After that, you should check the trees in the Plum courtyard. They are quite fun to climb, so I'm told."

Atem, nodded in gratitude. "Thank you, Mahad. Mana is a creature of habit – why I didn't think to check there in the first place, I don't know."

"Perhaps you were worried about her," Mahad suggested.

Atem did a double take. Mahad and his double-meanings lately.

He checked the Lotus Garden first. He did an inspection of every pot and vase, but no Mana. Moving on to the Jasmine Garden, he took a moment to examine it. He hadn't been to this one yet.

It was peppered with dark and light Jasmine bushes and trees and in-ground ponds swimming with fish, and covered by several potted variations of the Jasmine flower. There was a dull stone fountain at it's center, water spouting from it gently.

Atem sighed. He'd have to check every tree in order to find her.

He looked through every Jasmine bush and tree, in every pond and all of the vases—but no such luck. It took him nearly an hour to complete his search, and upon finishing, he knew he had one more place to check before having to check the entire palace.

The Plum courtyard was covered in plum trees – hence the name. There were tall, short, thin, fat, wide-reaching, skinny and gnarled trees everywhere he looked, of all different colors and variations. There were several stone picnic tables among them, along with a small cloth-covered pavilion with a few rope hammocks set inside. It was quite nice, Atem thought. Mana always seemed to pick the most beautiful and peaceful spots in the palace.

He blew air through his lips and muttered to himself, "Alright, Mana. Where are you hiding?" he expected no answer, of course – but it was worth a try.

He moved through the trees carefully, looking up into their branches and inspecting them thoroughly. Mana had to be hiding in one of them, right?

Then again, there were those pesky vases again.

Good thing she wasn't in one of the vases after all.

Staring up into the one of the most gnarled, darkly beautiful plum trees there, Atem finally spotted her. "Ah-hah," he grinned. "Found you, Mana."

"Amun Ra!" Mana shouted, "You gotta come up here to say you found me! Otherwise I win."

Atem rolled his eyes. "We both know I'm a good climber, Mana. Why bother?"

"It's more fun that way," she proclaimed. "Now come on, Atem. Did you find me or not?"

"Of course I found you. I'm talking to you right now."

"Well I'm done talking then!"

Atem undid his cape and hauled himself into the tree, quickly rising to her vantage point. "There," he said, leaning in close. "I found you."

Mana quickly backed away, squealing in delight, but in her haste, fell out of the tree with a _thud._

"Mana!" Atem jumped out of the tree, landing nimbly at her side. "Are you alright?"

Mana blinked. "Whoa. I see stars."

He knelt down, frowning over her in concern. "Mana?" She tried to push herself into a sitting position, and Atem put his arm around her shoulders when she staggered. "Hold still," he said gently. "Are you alright?"

Mana looked over at Atem's expression. After a moment, and to Atem's confusion, she began to laugh.

"You must have hit your head," Atem commented.

Mana shook said head, grinning. "It's just funny. I fell out of a tree."

"Don't you usually fall out of something or other?"

Mana laughed, pushing herself up. Atem maintained a grip on her arm, and Mana had a sudden shock. Looking at Atem, she remembered the realization she had made only the day before. Atem… attractive…

Uh-oh, she thought, stuttering thoughts equaled stuttering mouth.

She blinked and Atem's concern grew. "Mana?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Mana tried to smile through her mixed-up thoughts – but had a sudden idea. She had to find a way to make her thoughts snap back to reality or force his onto the same station as hers. Ever since he had come back, her feelings for him had grown, and now she had to experiment.

"I dunno," she said gustily, batting her eyes. On purpose, she stumbled – Atem's arms caught her waist, steadying her quickly.

"Mana, maybe you should sit down," he said in concern.

He's cute when he's worried, too, Mana thought. He's _always _cute, she amended quickly – oh, Ra.

Looking up into his eyes, she was caught again by their closeness; that was really a problem. It seemed that every day they had an encounter like this. Her heart thrummed in her chest. Did she actually _like _him like that?

Her heart said yes. Checking her brain, Mana had a little mental melt-down.

Her brain said yes, too.

She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign.

"Atem," Mana breathed, speaking without thinking. "You're um… kind of attractive."

Atem's face broke into a smile, blush rising in his cheeks. "You _must _have hit your head. How hard did you hit it, Mana?"

Mana's face flushed. "Not too hard, I don't think so." In her stuttering thoughts, she spoke with improper grammar, unable to phrase it any differently.

Atem guided Mana to one of the picnic tables, examining her head and making her nervous in the process. "What's the damage, doc?" she asked as he sat beside her.

"No lump, nothing," he said, smiling. "You probably would have had better luck hiding in a vase."

Mana laughed, if not a little tensely. "Yeah, but every time I hide in a vase I either break the vase or end up stuck in it."

"It's better than falling out of a tree," Atem observed. "And hitting your head."

"Naw, falling out of the tree was actually quite fun."

"Your head doesn't hurt?"

"Never did!" she beamed.

Atem blinked and the redness in his face returned. "It didn't?"

"Nope!" Mana replied cheerfully, her heart skipping a beat. She had to find out if Atem felt the same way. "I just like to mess with you, Atem." She smiled, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

Atem's breath caught in his throat. Mana had said… and her head hadn't… and she had just...

Was Mana inferring what he thought she was?

**Cheesy moments, cheesy moments… you gotta love 'em. Am I doing too much fluff? Should I downgrade it…? I dunno. Maybe you guys like the fluff – do, don't, let me know!**

**-Anevay**


	7. The Ball

**Disclaimer: (sighs) no, I don't own Yugioh! There. I said it, as painful as it may or may not be.  
><strong>

Author's note: alright, turning down the fluff levels… there. That should be good. The beginning was/is primarily fluff, but pretty soon we'll get into the plot… just one… or two… more fluffy chapters… then we'll be, mostly, done… okay, not really. This story if mostly fluff. I apologize! But this story is pretty important. It ties into another story, though I guess it doesn't matter if you've read this one or not. The next one will be just as good and make just as much sense. Anyway, if you'd like, I can go back and edit some fluff out… but please, heaven forbid, don't make me! :O

I like fluff :)

Now, off with my babbling and on to the story! March!

_The ball_

The entire week was fill with preparations. There was hardly any room for anything else.

The sad part was, Mana thought, that for once, _she _was part of the preparations instead of just goofing off like she used to do. Everything was so different now.

Atem smoothed out his shirt, looking himself over in the mirror. When he had said that he hadn't imagined himself wearing anything but his usual outfit, he had really meant it, though he supposed that this outfit was fine too. He shrugged. Black tunic, white tunic, red cape, blue cape—what did it matter?

The black tunic was adorned with fancier golden lining at the neck, waist, sleeves, and edges. Higher golden armor-in-disguise lined his legs, feet and arms. There was a double gold belt at his waist and the skirt to the tunic moved in a small upside-down w angle. The deep red cape was longer, and as his 'stylist' had said, brought out the red in his hair. He wore a variation of his millennium eye crown: instead of sapphires in the outer, overhanging wings it was amethyst.

He felt strange without his blue cape. Oh, the red was fine, he just enjoyed the blue.

As usual, Mahad was there waiting for him when he exited the room.

"Pharaoh," he greeted.

"Mahad," Atem smiled.

They talked quietly as Mahad escorted him to the grand audience room, where the ball would be held. He sat on his throne, getting comfortable and knowing it was going to be a long and rather uncomfortable night.

The ball began, naturally, with Atem giving a speech—and telling all his rules and regulations.

He had taken many ideas from the American Constitution: right to bear arms, for example. One thing he hadn't used was the commandment: Thou shalt not kill. They were already dead, so he had changed it to something akin to 'no destruction by disintegration.'

The rules and regulations were fairly straightforward: right to bear arms, right to express opinions, right to speech, press—again with the American Constitution—there was a rule to aid the government (rulers, kings, ya-da-ya) when in distress, though _that _law was very unlikely to ever need to be enforced. There was the 'no spirit shall pass to the World of the Living without justification or approval' rule, and the one about those aiding the Dark World, or the Shadows (the bad people) going there to join them.

Upon concluding his list of set rules, Atem closed the scroll and passed it to Seto, who passed it to Shimon—who, again, slipped it inside his sleeve for safekeeping.

"Now," Atem called, "We begin the ball. It will end at midnight, and until then," he did a fractional bow, "Enjoy yourselves and do try to behave."

Princesses with their eye on Atem started edging forward, but Atem held out his hand to the left to take Mana's. With a curtsy, Mana set her hand in his and they went off for a dance.

Atem smiled, and Mana grinned back. "Don't want to dance with all the Princesses, huh, Pharaoh?"

He laughed, "Not just that. I want to dance with you first, Mana."

Mana beamed, forcing the butterflies in her stomach to a stop. She was a Guardian—that was no way to act at a formal gathering. She was Atem's body guard, his Guardian. She was there to protect him, not fawn over him.

Atem seemed to notice her mood difference. "You seem different," he said.

"Do I?" Mana asked.

Atem nodded. "When you're playing the role of a Guardian, you seem more serious. More mature. Older."

Mana felt happy at the thought. She wanted to be a good Guardian. "Is that a good thing?"

He smiled, "I think any way you are is a good thing, Mana. The important question is whether you like it."

She nodded thoughtfully, "I like to feel responsible. When I'm acting like a Guardian, I feel more confident, like I can protect you better."

"You can protect me either way," Atem assured her. "Just make sure you be yourself."

Mana enjoyed dancing with Atem. She liked his hand on her waist and his hand in hers. But mostly, she just liked being with him. He was always so patient with her, even when they were younger.

Nearly every Princess glared at Mana rather resentfully, seeing that she got the first dance. Mana did look beautiful in her long white dress. Adorned with gold and leaving one shoulder bear, it was a longer variation of Mana's favorite dress. And tonight, she had swapped her usual white cap for a small gold circlet, engraved with grooves. The only color she wore was her ruby necklace, which she always wore.

As the dance came to a close, Mana had a sudden realization.

Soon, maybe tonight, maybe in the next several months, but soon—he would have to choose a queen of his own. He was the High King, after all.

Mana wasn't sure how she felt about that. She _thought _she like Atem, and she thought, maybe, he liked her too. But she just had to be sure. She would have to experiment in the next few days.

The long balled ended, and Mana and Atem did, too. They smiled, and discreetly, as they pulled apart, Atem's lips brushed her hand.

"I won't be far away," she told him quietly as he took Chris, Dartz' daughter, into a dance to avoid all the others. Atem nodded and took Kris into a swift almost Celtic balled dance.

"You like her," Chris said immediately.

Atem started, "What?"

Chris smiled knowingly. She really was a beautiful Princess—long brown hair done in braids, an old-fashioned pink dress with long shawls hanging down from the sleeves. Big eyes and a ready smile, yet a quiet voice, Chris had turned out very pretty.

"You like her," she said again. "Mana."

"Well, of course I do," Atem agreed, "She's my best friend."

"You know that's not what I mean."

Atem cleared his throat nervously. "Well, I mean…"

Chris smiled again, "It's okay to like her, you know. Like you said, she's your best friend. The person you love should be your best friend. You know everything about each other. It's what makes you perfect for each other."

Atem swallowed. He had barely touched on the subject of Mana, and still wasn't sure. "Well, I guess, I-I might."

She giggled. "That's alright, Pharaoh. You don't have to admit your feelings just yet. It's good to develop them over time. You'll figure it out soon."

For a princess, she sure was smart, Atem thought.

That night he danced with more girls than he could count. Before long they all just kind of swirled together until he couldn't distinguish one face from another, all of their names moving in circles in his head. He was quite sure some of them had tried to kiss him, which was disturbing enough.

Mana was both steaming and giggling the entire time, finding it funny that Atem had to dance with so many girls and rather infuriating, too. She couldn't help but feel a strong protectiveness for him. She knew that by now, he would be feeling awkward, tired, annoyed and nervous all at the same time—which, in and of itself was hilarious.

Every time a girl tried to get too close to him, Mana had to step in, grabbing Atem's arm and steering him away to another princess who looked fairly safe. Though none of them were ever really safe.

Mana had a fairly accurate guess that ninety-nine point nine percent of the princesses hated her. Not only did she get close contact with the Pharaoh, but she pulled him away from them when it was their turn.

Hey, Mana thought, just doing my job, ladies.

Atem, for his part, only ever recognized Mana in the millions of faces he saw that night. He would see his Guardians and friends he already knew, but of all the girls, he only really ever knew it was Mana when it wasn't one of the princesses hanging on him.

But finally, finally it was over.

Atem crashed into his throne, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Thank you, Mana," he said gustily. "If you hadn't been there to save me…" he trailed off in horror at the thought. "All those princesses!"

Mana giggled, "Come on, Atem, time to get some sleep. You're exhausted." She hauled him out of his throne, dragging his arm through hers.

"You did well tonight, Pharaoh," Seto complimented.

"Thank you, Seto," Atem smiled.

"Yes, I believe they were quite impressed," Isis agreed, and Mahad consented.

"I never doubted that you would do well, Pharaoh. Mana, you did an excellent job of ah, protecting him."

Atem scowled. All those princesses! Mana just grinned, "Thanks, Mahad! It was actually really fun. Now they all hate me, though."

"Yes, well," Atem said dismissively. "I don't like most of them very much, so you don't have to like them either."

"Glad I have your permission, 'Your Highness,'" Mana mocked playfully. Atem smiled tiredly while Mahad shook his head.

"We've got to clean up," he told them. "Just get him to his room so he can sleep. The guards outside his room can keep him safe from there. Afterwards, you need to come help as well, Mana."

Mana pursed her lips. That didn't sound like very much fun. She shrugged and pulled Atem off in the direction of his room, their arms linked. "Tell me you had a little fun, at least," Mana said.

"I enjoyed dancing with the ones that weren't hanging all over me," Atem replied.

"I liked those ones too!" Mana agreed, laughing.

"Did you find that funny, Mana?"

"Yes, yes I did, actually."

"I'm glad someone enjoyed themselves," Atem rolled his eyes.

"You must have really enjoyed some of the dances," Mana prompted.

"Well…" Suddenly Atem seemed nervous. They stopped at the corner turning to Atem's room. Atem looked at her like he was seeing something new, the way he had when they'd danced. "I enjoyed the first dance thoroughly."

Mana felt her heart speed up again, and gave a small smile, "I did, too."

They continued around the corner to Atem's room, arm in arm. The guards, previously sitting on the ground playing a game of Senet, quickly rose at the sight of him. Atem waved them off, "That's alright. I'm not quite ready to go in yet. Go on and finish your game."

The two exchanged glances, gave a deep bow and nodded nervously, getting back to their game. Atem and Mana stopped before his room, and Atem turned to her with that same look on his face.

"Goodnight, Mana," he said quietly. And to her shock, leaned in and kissed her cheek briefly.

"'Night, Atem," Mana breathed when he pulled away.

He smiled softly before entering his room. The door closed softly behind him, and Mana smiled to herself, turning and skipping off, thinking that maybe she might not mind cleaning up after all.

**Well, that's that—hey, look! There wasn't _that _much fluff in that chapter! Just a _little_ bit (holds fingers a little ways apart). See, now we're getting somewhere! Lemme know what you think. And just endure with me—there will be maybe two or three major fluff chapters before it's just _little _fluff. Promise! Plus, don't you want some good major fluff?**

**-Anevay**


	8. Hide and Seek: Finding Atem

**Disclaimer: Man! I swear, I write at least ten of these a week! Goodness. It's getting a bit painful to say it (though I'm _slowly_ starting to accept it), but I do not under any circumstances or in any way, shape, or form own even a part of Yugioh.**

Author's note: Now that we got that long and pesky disclaimer out of the way—hey! I'm about to put the plot in! Here's the plan: We'll have a few building of suspense, low fluff chapters first… then a few, ah, high content fluff chaps… THEN we bring in the major plot and tone it down some more. This story won't be very long, actually! Then I can get on to the NEXT part of the story—a separate story—The Return of the Pharaoh! Yes, one of my favorites to write. So stay tuned!

Goodness, I run at the mouth a lot! Sorry :) (runs off to procrastinate some more)

* * *

><p><em>Hide-and-seek: finding Atem<em>

Mana twisted her fork around her plate, lips pursed thoughtfully while she squished her cheek against her palm. Beside her, Mahad nudged her elbow with a look that said: mind your manners!

She rolled her eyes, smiled, and lowered her arm to rest on the table so her elbow wasn't _on _the table anymore. Good ol' Mahad.

Atem looked thoughtful, too. Mana kept glancing his way, trying not to let him see that she was peeking at him. Atem, unbeknownst to Mana, was doing the same thing. So far it seemed to be working.

Atem frowned into his breakfast, trying to think. Lately he couldn't seem to decipher his own emotions. They all got jumbled into a pile, trying hard to separate, but having difficulty doing so.

This most often happened when Mana was around.

Why?

That was what he was trying to figure out. He _thought _he might, but… did he?

Boys could be so clueless.

Mana, on the other hand, knew full well what she was feeling, and was trying to figure out a way to find out if it was as far as she thought it was—for her and for him. She slowly chewed her cheek, glancing, once again at Atem out of the corner of her eye. She had to do _something. _Mana wasn't one to just sit around and wait, she wanted to _act. _And there was only one way to do that.

_He's cute when he's thinking, _Mana thought fondly, and then mentally slapped herself. _I've gotta find a way to get him on his own… the rest of the Guardians are _never _far away. Even when it's technically just us, there's always one of them around the corner._

Almighty Ra…

This was going to be more difficult than she anticipated. How was she supposed to find out if they really liked each other?

Glancing at each other without noticing would have to end eventually, and as Atem peeked at Mana, she looked at him the same time she did. They both grinned, and Mana began conversationally: "Thinking about something, Atem?"

"I suppose," Atem answered vaguely.

_What's _that _supposed to mean? _Mana wondered irately.

Inwardly Atem smacked himself. _I suppose? Great move, Pharaoh._

They both lapsed into their own thoughts, and as breakfast ended, Atem dismissed everyone. Mahad, surprisingly, caught Mana's eye and raised both eyebrows before slowly turning away. Mana gave his back a weird look. What was it with Mahad lately?

He stayed just long enough for Seto and the others to go, they thinking that Mahad and Mana would keep an eye on the Pharaoh for the day again. As everyone exited, Isis turned at the entrance and glanced back at the pair, sharing a significant glance with Mahad. Without a word, they both left, closing the door rather slowly and pointedly and leaving them both there alone.

Atem and Mana looked at each other. "What was that about?" Atem wondered.

Mana smiled. "No idea."

He shook his head. "Well, Mana, what are we doing today?"

And that, of course, was the question. Mahad had made a point of leaving them alone. That problem, at least was solved. Now was the question of experimenting.

She sighed, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" he asked, clearly surprised. "I would have thought you had a plan."

"Well, why don't you come up with a plan today? Then you'll see that it's not so easy," she said defiantly, earning a laugh from Atem.

"Here's something you seem to enjoy—why don't we play a game of hide-and-seek?" he suggested. "This time, you get to find me."

Mana inwardly sighed. How she would ever experiment with their relationship, she just didn't know. She put on a smile, "Okay! I'll give you five minutes to find a hiding spot."

"Five minutes isn't nearly enough, Mana. Last time you had all the time in the world."

"Suck it up, Atem!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him from the room. "The King shouldn't even _need _a head start, so you should feel lucky you have one at all."

"Fine," Atem chuckled. "But trust me when I say you won't find me."

"We'll see about that, your mightiness," Mana replied, folding her arms.

"No peeking," Atem instructed, turning away with his cloak billowing behind him.

Mana closed her eyes and started counting.

* * *

><p>Mana looked everywhere. She had no idea where Atem could be hiding!<p>

Plopping down on the cold stone floor of one of the outside corridors, she set her chin in her hand and put on a pouting face. How was she supposed to find him?

"Why do you have to be so good at games, Atem?" Mana wondered, shaking her head. Standing with a sigh, she entered the nearest garden and searched the trees—again. "If I were Atem, where would I be…" she murmured.

While Mana had liked hiding in vases and small crevices where she could surprise him, Atem had liked to hide in plain sight, where Mana would never think to look. That was the problem. She would never think to look there.

"Oh well," Mana told herself. "He'll come out eventually. He always does."

Pulling herself into a tree, she sat on one of the branches towards the center, her feet dangling below her. She let out a gusty, textured breath and tried to think. Not only about _finding _Atem, but about their relationship in general.

They were best friends, of course—he was her oldest and probably dearest friend, along with Mahad. But it wasn't just that. She had always felt a sort of deeper connection to Atem. Somehow, without realizing it, he had always been more to her. A first, she had though of him as not only her best friend, but her brother, even as close as a twin, but now she felt something even deeper than that.

Maybe she had always felt this way…

"I thought you were supposed to be looking for me?" asked an amused baritone voice.

Mana, startled, cried out in shock and stood up on the branch. "Atem!" she called. "Where are you?"

There was no one in sight, and yet he answered as if he were close by, "Does this mean you give up?"

Mana bit her lip, debating. Finally, she called abruptly: "No!"

"Then come find me!" he challenged.

Mana's eyes narrowed as she scanned the area. The only person in the area was a servant dressed in cream robes, tending one of the trees, planting flowers maybe.

As Mana moved to get down from the tree and search for him, she lost her balance, screaming. The plum tree had been one thing. This tree was much taller, and she was higher in the tree that she probably should have been.

Plunging to the ground, Mana knew she was going to pay for her clumsiness.

Surprisingly, she landed on something that definitely wasn't as hard as the ground would have been. Opening her eyes, she glanced down at what had cushioned her fall.

"Atem!" she cried, surprise mingling with relief as she immediately hoped off of him. "Are you okay?" she asked in a flurry of movement, fluttering over him. He sat up, blinking and shaking off the headdress he had used to disguise himself. He was wearing the cream robes of a servant. "You disguised yourself as a servant?" she asked incredulously.

To her surprise, he began to laugh. "I told you you'd never find me."

Mana laughed with him. "I can't believe it! You really disguised yourself so I wouldn't find you!" They rose laughing—Mana couldn't believe _Atem _had been the one to do the craziest hide-and-seek prank.

"I learned from the best," he grinned, his eyes amethyst laughing as they met her aquamarine-emerald ones.

She beamed. "Seriously, though. Are you okay? You broke my fall!"

"I'm fine, Mana," he assured her with a grin. "I'm just glad I was the one breaking your fall and not the ground."

Mana embraced his waist. "Me too."

Her insides tingled. Atem felt very content with Mana. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, hers snaking around his waist, they turned away laughing, strolling off with their arms around each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for minimal fluff! Next chapter is kinda major fluff, just to warn you. After that we'll have little fluff… then major fluff and plot… then more plot and more fluff… well, you get the idea. Lots of fluff ahead!<strong>

**-Anevay**


	9. Hide and Seek: Stuck

**Disclaimer: (sarcastically) _Yes, _I own Yugioh. What do these people not get about a _fanfiction _sight? Of course I don't own Yugioh.**

Author's note: So… if you read the closing note at the end of the last chapter you would know that there will be some major fluff chapters. This is one of the major fluffers. Yes, I said fluffers. And there are vases in this chap! Yay for the origin of vaseshipping! So, enjoy the fluff. Take it in. Love it.

**Warning: there will be fluff ^-^**

_Hide-and-seek: Stuck_

Mana was playing another one of her hide-and-seek games where she decided not to inform Atem on the matter. He wasn't sure how he felt about her idea of this game.

He sighed, checking the vases near one of the gardens again. Mana seemed to like the vases for some reason. Vases and trees, although neither ever ended well.

Today should be entertaining, he thought.

Walking slowly towards the next vase, he peered in. Still no Mana. With a sigh, he continued his fruitless search. After checking nearly every possible vase where there was any chance of finding her, Atem came to one of the last vases near the Jasmine Garden, hoping very much that she was there.

What he didn't realize was that he just might regret that little hope.

Sure enough, peering into the vase, he found Mana curled up and excited in it's depths. With a wide grin, she pointed her wand at him, and without further ado he was sucked into the vase with her with a cry of alarm.

Definitely interesting, he thought, wishing he had backed away from the vase when he'd had the chance. He was now very squished, very uncomfortable, and feeling very awkward.

Mana squirmed inside the vase, trying unsuccessfully to unwind her body from Atem's while fighting off the blush on her face and the butterflies in her gut and chest. Trying to slow her beating heart and the desire to stay exactly where they were. She had just realized they were a little bigger than when they were little, and every situation this close was that much more awkward, and, well…

Mana decided it was very discomfited to keep squirming so close to Atem, so she stopped, and so did he. "Is it just me, or is it squishier than I remember?" she asked, if not just to start a conversation.

Atem's baritone voice tickled her skin. She tried to hold her breath to calm down. "Mana?"

Mana asking sweetly: "Yes, Atem?"

Atem felt Mana leaning forward against his chest and was rather embarrassed about the whole situation. But as he was—he was trying to stop his fluttering heart and stomach. He wanted to get out of there about as much as Mana did. "We don't exactly fit in the same vase anymore."

She was silent for a moment. "Oh. Hm." Again Mana said nothing. She knew she was on Atem's chest—she could feel his arms on either side of her and his cheek touching hers, his voice in her ear, making her shiver. Her breath was rather shaky and she couldn't stop the butterflies that rampaged her stomach. She could practically feel the wave of apprehension coming from him. "I guess I didn't think this through."

All in all, Mana thought, everything would have gone fine—except of course, for the concept of getting _out_ of the vase.

"Great," Atem replied sourly.

Mana waved off his sour tone. "Oh, calm down Mr. Seto-sour-pants. I'm sure I can get us out of here if I can just find my wand. Let's see…"

"Ouch!" Atem protested. "Mana, that's my leg!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

There was more scrabbling inside, which resulted in additional awkward positions before Mana finally managed to find her wand. "Ah-ha!"

Meanwhile, Mahad had heard the whole conversation, standing a good distance from the vase. Just in case. From Mana's exclamation, Mahad guessed she had found her wand. "Now how does that spell go again?"

Then came the Pharaoh's cry of: "Mana, wait! Don't you think we should—"

Unfortunately it came a little too late, and he was cut off mid-sentence when the vase tipped over and he shot out of it. He went tumbling and landed on his stomach, very winded. Mana shot out not a second after him and landed on his back, resulting in a loud "Oof!" coming from the person Mana had used as a landing pad.

"—talk about this," Atem finished his sentence, looking up at the girl on top of him.

Mana beamed. "Well that was fun!"

Atem rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile back, feeling his face growing hot. "If you call fun being trapped in a vase, then yes, that was fun."

Mana laughed and Atem had to laugh with her. He was always so at ease around Mana. He didn't have to pretend when he was around her—he didn't have to impress her or act differently. He supposed that was why Mana was his best friend.

"Mana," came Mahad's scolding tone. "Why don't you get off the Pharaoh?"

"Oh!" Mana exclaimed, "Right!"

Scrabbling off, she sat beside him as Atem rolled into a sitting position, dusting himself off and giving Mana a rather amused smile. Mahad stood over them with a bemused expression. Atem and Mana smiled up at him like small children.

"Are you alright, my King?" he asked Atem.

"Fine, Mahad," he responded.

Mahad nodded, seemingly satisfied, and turned away. Atem shook his head, "Is it just me, or has Mahad been acting strange lately?"

Mana giggled. "He has been acting a little weird. I wonder why," she said vaguely.

Atem stood, brushing himself off a little more before turning to Mana and holding out his hand for hers. She quickly took it and let him pull her up. As she stood, she found her eyes locked, for perhaps the millionth time, with his.

She took a deep breath. "Seems like you're always breaking my fall," she said cheerfully.

Atem chuckled, "Maybe one of these days you'll break mine for once."

They laughed, and Atem hooked his arm through Mana's. "What else do you want to do today?" he asked her as they began to stroll along the garden.

"Oh… I don't know…" she said nervously. Should she just say it, or should she wait? She couldn't be sure how he would react. Pulling away, she sat down beside one of the many pools thoughtfully, her lips puckered and moving from side to side. She almost couldn't stand it.

"Mana?" Atem asked, sitting beside her. "Something wrong?"

"No," Mana replied slowly. "Nothing wrong."

Atem raised his eyebrows and sat back, trying not to push it. Mana would tell him when she wanted to, he thought. "Well," he huffed. "What should we do now?"

Mana, in response, flopped back on the grass, gazing up through the overhanging branches. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Sure, why not?"

Grinning, Atem lay back beside her. "Cloud gazing?"

Mana nodded eagerly and they both set to intensely studying the shapes. "There," Mana said, pointing up, "Can you guess what that one looks like?"

"A turtle?"

"Yeah!" she agreed, before cocking her head to study a particularly large one. "What about that one?"

Atem turned his head as Mana had done, trying to distinguish it's shape. However, he turned it the opposite direction Mana had, and ended up with their heads touching. At this, they laughed, but found no reason to move away.

Atem brought his hand up to point beside hers. "That one there?"

"Yeah, what does that look like to you?"

"I think it looks like a cloud."

"Well of course it looks like a cloud, silly!" Mana exclaimed, giggling, "But what shape would it be?"

"An oval, naturally."

"You're not very good at cloud gazing, Atem," Mana informed him.

"I'm an expert. I believe it is you who is confused as to the shape of said cloud. What shape would _you _say it is?"

"I'd say…" Mana said thoughtfully, "I'd say it's a plum."

"Ah, yes, I see," Atem said playfully. "Definitely a plum."

Mana nudged him in the side, "Quit that! You're just agreeing with me because you're not creative enough to come up with your own idea."

"Fine then, it looks like Shimon," Atem countered. "See?" he pointed again, their heads tilted together as they tried to see the same shape.

"Nope. Definitely don't see Shimon. I see a plum."

"Then you're the one without the imagination," Atem said with a glance at his friend. "I'd say it could definitely look like Shimon when you look at it the right way."

Mana dropped her arm, and Atem did too. "What if I said it looked like you?" Mana inquired.

"Then I would say that is very rude of you," Atem said. Mana laughed, and when their arms came down, their hands touched.

Looking down, Atem slid his fingers into hers.

Mana smiled at him, thinking ridiculously: a perfect fit.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for the pointless fluff that this story is based on! Ah, Atem and Mana. The only (mostly) clueless ones. Ah, love-ely fluff. (See that? I almost said <em>love.<em>) R&R! ^o^ **

**Ah, I also wanted to thank D17-pharaohfox for the review on pointing out my redundancy—thanks for the ConCrit! You're totally right, and I'll get on that. Really helped. I'll go back and take a look at that and try not to repeat myself! Thanks much for the review! Time to edit!**

**D17-pharaohfox_, _if you see any more redundancies, I'd appreciate any PM's you'd like to send. I probably don't even notice that I'm doing it! Anyway, thanks for reading, guys! (and girls)**

**-Anevay**


	10. Spell Practice

**Disclaimer: Every little bit of Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Even if I said I owned it, no one would notice—it's not like anyone reads these anyway!**

Author's note: sorry I haven't updated sooner! First the site was acting up and then I had homework :P as much as I procrastinate it for you guys, I've gotta do it at some point! Alright, here's the next chap.

And thanks to jgrl68 for the review! I'm glad you liked the fluff! :)

* * *

><p><em>Spell practice<em>

They were practicing at the pool now. It was already two o'clock—Mana glanced around hopefully, but Atem wasn't there yet.

"We must begin, Mana," Mahad called from the other side. Sighing, Mana nodded in consent and held her wand at the ready.

"Ready, Mahad," she called back.

Holding his staff before him, he closed his eyes. Mana copied him, breathing out and letting her magic flow through the wand. Stepping in sync, she and Mahad moved their arms out gracefully, and the water rose on a ribbon of dark magic.

Swirling elegantly through the air, the two strands of water and magic combined while Mana and Mahad twisted their bodies with them, eyes closed. The water was flung into the air with a splash, remaining there for a fraction of a second before crashing back into the pool, sending droplets cascading everywhere.

Together, Mana and Mahad cried, "Dark magic attack!" and the two dark purple spheres collided, nearly spinning out of control, but Mana and Mahad quickly cast spells to contain the blast so that they exploded in a protective sphere. The dark purple swirled lazily around the globe until it dissipated and the bubble sank into the water.

As the water closed over the clear bubble, Mana sprang into the air, spinning. The water grew up around her, encasing her in it's watery embrace. Mahad channeled the water around her form, twisting his staff. The water fell away and Mahad led Mana gently down to skim across the water, leaving a ripple of a trail. She landed gently on to solid ground, beaming.

Before either could speak, someone applauded. Mana's beaming smile, if possible, grew bigger. "Atem!" she cheered, bounding forward and wrapping her arms around him.

Atem, smiling, placing an arm around her waist, "Hello, Mana, sorry I couldn't make it here earlier. You seemed to be doing just fine without me."

"Yeah, but now that you're here, I can really show off," Mana grinned, her eyes alight with excitement. Atem chuckled as Mana pranced away, looking to Mahad expectantly, who was smiling slightly.

Mana held her wand at the ready. Mahad folded his arms and closed his eyes, stepping forward towards the pool. Mana's wand lit with a light blue glow and the water, along with blue and purple light, made a pathway for Mahad to walk along.

Mahad's feet walked along the path that ascended up to meet him and fell from behind him. He made an entire round around the pool before turning towards the center, where the water moved around him on all sides like a triangle and twisted in a double helix. Dark purple streamers intertwined with them, making a tall pillar. After a moment it expanded around Mahad in a dome. Water moved with it to create Egyptian symbols through the dome—holding it for a moment, the Mana let the water go so that it fell back into the pool.

There wasn't a drop of water on Mahad, and the pathway continued under his feet as he stepped from the pool. He set his hand on Mana's shoulder, smiling, "Well done, Mana."

"Thanks, Mahad! You didn't do too bad yourself," she grinned.

"Pharaoh," Mahad greeted. "Now that you're here, how about being our test subject?"

Atem raised his eyebrows, "Test subject?"

Mana jumped up and down beside him, holding his arm, "Oh, would you, please?"

Both Mahad and Atem knew that with Mana begging him, the Pharaoh was going to give in. Atem laughed, "Alright, Mana."

"Yay!" Mana cheered, pulling him towards the pool. "Okay, just close your eyes and relax, Atem. We'll do the rest."

Atem did as he was told. Moments passed and when he opened his eyes, he found himself encased in a sphere of swirling water and purple magic. Outside, Mana and Mahad caused the dome of water to continually rise, bringing more and more water with it. When it had surpassed even the palace walls, they allowed the water to fall away from around the Pharaoh so that it made a platform.

Atem looked around, turning in a circle. He could see for thousands of miles, see the gardens in the palace and servants walking along them. He even spotted Seto, and amazingly, Seto saw him. Atem waved, and Seto seemed to wave hesitantly before hurrying in his direction.

The Pharaoh laughed. Slowly, everything began to sink below him until the water was back in the pool and he stood beside it, smiling. "That was incredible!" he told his magicians. "I could see everything from up there!"

"Whoo," Mana said gustily, "Wish I could have been up there and you had been the one down here doing all the work!" She shook herself and yawned, "I'm tired."

"Not too tired, I hope?" Atem asked.

"Oh, no!" Mana assured him, but she looked pretty tired to him. Mahad even yawned. "I'll be fine," she grinned, blinking.

"You may run on an endless flow of hyperactive energy," Mahad said, "But I'm going to take a little nap before I get back to work."

Mahad gave a little bow to Atem before leaving, and Mana yawned as soon as he was out of earshot. "Don't tell Mahad, but I'm really tired," she said, closing her eyes. "We've been practicing since six this morning."

"Then you should rest," he suggested, taking her hand.

Mana immediately protested, "But we were going to play tag today!"

"We can play when you're rested," Atem grinned, "Right now, I think its best if you take a nap like Mahad suggested." When Mana yawned again, Atem moved in front with his back to her, glancing back, "Get on, Mana, you should rest."

Mana squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. She _was _tired… and sleep sounded so nice.

She didn't protest like Atem thought she would. Grabbing his shoulders, she jumped onto his back as he bent down slightly, gripping her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him, her eyes closing without her consent.

"Thanks, Atem," Mana murmured.

Atem carried her to her room without a problem, setting her down on the edge of the bed and tucking her in when she rolled onto her side. He closed the curtains to her window before sitting at her side, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Mana, half conscious, curled her fingers around his arm. When Atem pulled back, he looked down. His cheeks flushed a little and he grinned sheepishly, but Mana's grip was firm. He sighed and laid down beside her, pulling the covers over her and putting a hand behind his head while Mana snuggled into his side, already asleep.

He didn't find it strange to lie beside her, though his gut tingled. He had known Mana for thousands of years (literally) and in the past they had slept together before—but it was more of a _in the same bed_ almost _siblings _kind of thing, nothing more. Mana would get nightmares when she was younger, and she would go to find Atem in the night when she woke up scared. There were other times, too, like when Atem's father had died. Mana had stayed with him to give him comfort.

They were closer than almost anyone knew. Closer, probably, than even they knew.

Looking over at Mana's peaceful face, he knew she didn't have those nightmares anymore, and that pleased him. It also pleased him to be home, with all his family and friends. He may have missed Yugi and the others, but he was where he was supposed to be, thanks to them.

Atem reflected on his relationship with Mana. They were best friends, the closest of friends, but there seemed to be something more between them. That much he knew.

If he hadn't had Mana, he thought, if he _didn't _have Mana, his life would have been awfully dull.

As it was, he had actually had a more enjoyable childhood than most princes. Princes were royalty, of the high esteemed, privileged and so much more, and yet Atem had been allowed to play with Mana. Because of her, he had become the person he was. Without her his life would have been and would be vastly different.

Smiling at Mana, he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, hope you guys liked it—this is another one of those minimal fluffers. Like, don't like…? The chapters get better, I promise.<strong>

**-Anevay**


	11. I Spy

**Disclaimer: I'd like to own Yugioh, but I don't. You're just skipping this, aren't you? Eh, I don't blame you, it's kind of unexciting.**

Author's note: FF has been having some problems, but anyway… new chapter! And I like this one (thought I usually do) ^o^ playing a game of I Spy can always have consequences, especially while hiding. You never know what you're going to find…

There _is_ fluff in this chapter, just a different kind of fluff… hehe.

* * *

><p><em>I Spy<em>

"Let's see…" Mana muttered, "I spy with my little eye, something brown."

Atem rolled his eyes, "Almost everything is brown, Mana."

"Then you better start guessing!" Mana sang.

The pair sat on the roof of the palace, having a grand view of Ancient Egypt below them. What Atem said was right—nearly everything was brown. The ground, the houses, clothes, people, dogs, trees; the list was nearly endless.

There was nothing Atem could do but guess, so he did: "House."

"Nope."

"Ground."

"Nope."

"Tree."

"_Which _tree?"

Atem groaned, but he was laughing inside as he pointed, "That one."

"Nope!"

"Great. That one?"

"Nope."

"How about that one?"

"Oh, definitely not."

"Is it in that _direction?"_

"Maybe."

"Is it a tree at all?"

"Oh! Nope."

"Mana!"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me it wasn't a tree?"

"Well, you didn't ask specifically if it was a tree."

"Yes I did."

"Keep guessing or you'll loose!" Mana prompted.

Atem laughed, "Is it someone's shoes?"

"Could be. Who's shoes?"

"That's way too specific to guess," Atem countered.

"Oh, fine."

"Is it… a tarp?"

"No sir-ee."

"A person?"

"Depends on the person."

Atem gave up on the person idea. "Is it somewhere in the closer area?"

Mana smiled, "Very close."

Atem gave her a disbelieving look, "It's your hair, isn't it?"

She laughed gleefully, "Yep! Good guess, Atem!"

"You gave me all that grief for nothing?" he teased.

"You know I just like to play with you, Atem," she grinned. "Now it's your turn! What do you spy?"

"I spy…"

"Don't forget the 'with my little eye' part," she prompted, grinning.

Chuckling, Atem continued, "I spy with my little eye, something that starts with an E."

"Eggplant?" she guessed, looking towards the distant farms, but Atem shook his head. "Um… ear of corn?"

"That's three words," Atem pointed out.

"Oh, it still starts with an E. Ear?"

"Who's ear?" he teased. Mana almost pushed him off the roof, giggling.

Looking around some more, she grinned, "Elephant?"

"Very close—but no."

Mana frowned in disappointment. "Um…" her eyes grazed the skies and near the Nile, where she finally found it. "Egret!" she exclaimed definitely.

"Turn," Atem instructed, and they spun around to view the gardens and courtyards in the palace.

"I spy with my little eye…" Mana paused, turning her head sideways, "Something that starts with an M!"

"Mahad."

"Ra!" pouted Mana, "How'd you know?"

"Because he's right there," Atem grinned, pointing, "He was the first person I saw, too. And besides, we always use him in I Spy."

"Fair enough," she agreed. Her eyes narrowed, "What's he doing?"

"Talking to Isis," Atem said simply, but Mana's eyes were wide open and staring.

"No! Look!" she exclaimed excitedly. Before Atem could reply, Mana spun around and climbed down from the roof. He quickly followed, catching up to her as she entered the hallway.

"I thought it was my turn," he said, but Mana seemed to have forgotten all about the game.

"Come on," she said, leading the way.

Atem shrugged and followed, completely clueless as to what could have gotten Mana's attention. As they neared the courtyard where Mahad and Isis had been speaking, Mana seemed to move into stealth mode, and when they reached the courtyard itself, she was in full-on ninja mode.

Bent double, Mana crept along the minimal shadows behind the pillars, her eyes alight. Atem suddenly realized what Mana wanted to do, and he had to grin. They crouched behind one of the vases, peeking around cautiously.

Atem hissed in Mana's ear so only she could hear, "I Spy with my little eye something starting with an 'M' and something with an 'I.'"

Mana's ear and cheek prickled. She involuntarily shivered, struggling to clear her mind. Looking back, she grinned at him before turning her attention back to the elder Guardians.

They were too far away to hear what they were saying, but Mana was absolutely certain there was something different about Mahad. Something in his eyes…

Mana drew a breath to shout, but Atem's hand quickly covered her mouth as he made the same revelation. Drawing her back behind the vase, Atem met Mana's surprised aquamarine-green eyes. Mana nodded once she had gotten control of herself, and he pulled his hand away.

They crept off, unable to speak as they made their get away. Stopping in another courtyard, they faced each other and grinned.

"Mahad and Isis?" Atem voiced their thoughts.

It was so obvious, Mana thought. Why hadn't she seen it before? Mahad looked at Isis differently. His eyes were soft and happy, and he actually looked like he _laughed _with her.

"Was he _laughing?_" Mana asked.

Atem nodded, his eyes bright. "I think he was."

"He must like her a lot," Mana said.

Atem could just see the wheels turning in her brain. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" he asked.

Mana nodded slowly, a mischievous grin growing on her mouth. "You bet I am."

"Uh-oh," Atem said, "Mana, let's not meddle with Mahad and Isis's relationship. You know how Mahad is."

"I know," she smiled, "That's why my idea is brilliance."

"Uh-huh," Atem agreed dryly.

"Just trust me on this one, Atem! I know what I'm doing."

"Don't you always?"

"Now you're catching on."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, boy. If it's Mana's plan, no good can come of it... Stay tuned for the next chapter and <em>please review! <em>Thanks for reading and don't forget to eat a marshmallow today.**

**-Anevay**


	12. Another ball

**Disclaimer: if I owned Yugioh… heck, we all know I would have made it vaseshipping.**

Author's note: Why do I do this every time, you ask? Well, I'll tell you.

Thanks to:

**Hinata001** for adding this to their story alerts and favorite stories list ^o^ you rock!

That's all ^-^ please review, peoples! What you like, what you don't, what you want to see more of… you know, anything, really—except swearing. It is much appreciated if we keep swearing off my pages. Thanks!

* * *

><p><em>Another ball?<em>

The trap was set.

Atem wasn't so sure how he felt about it, either. It mostly involved him, since Mana couldn't do much about it. He was the bait and the trap? He wasn't so sure he liked the idea, but Mana had talked him into it and he wasn't about to back out.

Besides, it could be fun, he thought vaguely.

Another ball/dance/party had been scheduled, to his father's delight—he thought it was all because Atem wanted another chance at one of the princesses, but that wasn't it at all, not even close. He was just helping out a friend.

The good news this time was that he didn't have to dance with _every _princess there; just the ones he wanted to, and then he could decline all he wanted. Halleluiah.

The gold throne he sat on wasn't exactly the most comfortable chair in the world, but he had gotten used to it long ago. Sitting on it now, he remarked that his first moments in the chair, he'd had to discipline himself with an iron fist. A numb bottom? That was nothing. Parties were much scarier.

That made him think about how much he had changed in the last five-thousand years, with a few more years on top of that. Thinking about change made him think about Mana—and what he was going to do about _that _situation. He was quite sure he liked Mana as something else, but the big question was how it would affect their relationship.

He saw her every day. If it didn't work out, then what? He didn't want to loose Mana as a friend.

It was a big problem that he would have to solve later, because at the moment the ball had begun.

The formal speech he gave announced that there would be fixed dances at the beginning, and _that _revealed his next surprise: all the princes of the kingdoms had been invited as well. That would keep the princesses occupied, Atem thought in satisfaction.

Atem, as arranged, was dancing with Mana first, and in the first phase of their brilliant plan, Mahad had to dance with Isis. Seto was with Kisara (naturally), Aknamkanon and Amisi, and so on and so on.

Mahad about blushed his robe off when Atem announced his partnership. Atem had _never _seen Mahad blush before. Mana was right, this plan was pure brilliance.

Mana and Atem were too busy watching Mahad and Isis to pay attention to much else, including each other. While they danced, their eyes were glued to the Guardians whenever they got the chance, hissing comments to each other.

"Do you see his face?"

"He's blushing again!"

"Wait, did _Isis _just laugh a little?"

"They dance perfectly together!"

It was bad enough that they were spying on them; now they sounded like two girls gossiping—which, in Atem's case, was even worse.

"Do you think they'll spill it any time soon?" Mana wondered.

"Their feelings? I doubt it," Atem replied. "Mahad is very good at keeping his feelings bottled up."

"Ra, you're right," Mana cursed, "We've gotta upgrade the plan!"

"Whoa, right now?"

"Yes, right now!"

"Well what do you suggest?"

Mana bit her lip, looking around. "You have to suggest it to him," she said, "If you say it, he usually listens to you."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, what? Suggest what?"

Mana lifted her eyes to heaven. "Suggest him and Isis, of course! Son of Horus, Atem, you can be so dense!"

"Suggest him and Isis?" Atem asked in horror, "I'm not suggesting that! Mahad would blow a fuse! It would be like lighting a bomb! You do it!"

"Me? He won't listen to me!"

"Mana!"

"Atem!"

They argued quietly as they turned together, and eventually, but not surprisingly, Mana won. "Just kind of slyly suggest it!" Mana told him, "Mahad will listen to you!"

"But—"

As the dance ended, Mana played her final card: she kissed his cheek, hooked her arm with his and towed him away. Atem just blushed and blinked a lot, thinking that he would never win against his best friend.

Mahad stood beside Isis near his gold chair, and the two talked quietly. Atem took a hesitant step forward, thinking he would much rather sit in his uncomfortable throne than do this. Mana gave him a little prod in the back, and Atem had to consent.

Just as he had expected, Karim was the next to take Isis into a dance. Mahad looked disappointed, and maybe, just a little jealous. Atem stood beside his long time friend, "Enjoy the dance, Mahad?" he asked.

Mahad glanced around at him suspiciously, "Yes."

Atem nodded, "I'm glad. You know, Mahad, I've wondered why you haven't ended your, ah, single life."

Mahad did a double take, "Pharaoh?"

Atem felt rather uncomfortable, but he kept on a calm façade. "There is a double purpose to these balls, Mahad. While my father throws them to help me, I have other ideas." He gave Mahad a significant look, "It isn't just me in need of a wife, and I think we both know who each of us has in mind for the other."

Mahad's face actually colored with surprise. He had no idea what to say. While Mahad had been hinting at the Mana idea for a while, the Pharaoh was now hinting at someone for Mahad.

Atem cleared his throat, "I think I'll ask Mana to dance. You might want to think on the idea of a future wife."

Hurriedly, Atem seized Mana's hand, tugging her onto the dance floor and twirling them away while Mana held in a smile and a giggle.

Mahad stared after the Pharaoh in surprise. He had a sneaking at suspicion who he had meant.

"That was classic!" Mana beamed, her clear emerald eyes dancing. "Oh, you really got him, Atem!"

Atem shook his head in horror, "Do you have any idea how awkward that was?"

Mana nodded vigorously, "I was standing right there, you now. I heard everything. You played it right, though, Atem, I'll give you that."

He sighed, "I'm never going to live this down."

"Not with Mahad you're not! One day he'll thank you," she beamed.

Atem just groaned. "You get the next awkward situation."

"Alright, fine, if it makes you feel better," she grinned.

Atem smiled. No matter what Mana did, he could never be angry with her, and if he did, he couldn't stay angry at her—not for long. He had known her too long to ever hold a grudge against her.

"You know, there's a thing that helps people get revenge," Atem said conversationally. Mana cocked her head, and Atem grinned, "It's called 'karma.'"

Mana just shook her head, "You wish."

Atem and Mana moved through the swaying bodies, moving gracefully together. Mana sighed, like she had been thinking about something, and Atem's attention turned back to her. When she looked at him, he raised his eyebrows in an obvious question.

Mana gave a little half smile, "I'll tell you later."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, Mahad and Isis… *O*<strong>

**If everyone could review the story _once _I'd let you off the hook ^-^ all it takes is one little touch of a button! Like, hey—there it is! Right at the bottom of the page! Gasp! Isn't it amazing to have such modern conveniences?**

**ANYwho, thanks for reading and make sure and to put touching a cactus on your bucket list.**

**-Anevay**


	13. A visitor at the gate

**Disclaimer: Is Yu-Gi-Oh vaseshipping? Nope. That's evidence enough that I don't own it.**

Author's note: This chapter is a _good _one! I know, I know, I say that about every chapter… but seriously, this chapter is good. It actually introduces the plot for the rest of this and the next continued story: The Return of the Pharaoh! Be excited. I know I am.

Thanks to:

**SoulLezZ** for adding this fluffy story to their favorite stories list and reviewing! ^o^

**Aqua girl 007 **again for being a constant reviewer! I know, I didn't think I'd ever see Mahad blush either hehe!

WARNING: FLUFFY CONTENT! (I'm_ serious!_)

* * *

><p><em>A visitor at the gate<em>

Out on a walk, Mana plopped down on the wall of one of the lotus pools, dipping her finger in the water. Atem sat with her, watching her fingertip trace patterns on the surface of the water.

Atem and Mana were the talk of the palace—without their knowledge, of course. It was exclusive news that the Pharaoh had been unofficially courting her for the past three months, and continued to do so every day.

Isis and Mahad were continually shooing and even punishing peepers who wanted a first look at the couple. The two Guardians patrolled the garden outskirts now, behind the pillars. Peepers had finally begun to realize that _peeping _wasn't such a good idea.

Mahad and Isis, naturally, didn't peep. That would have been hypocrisy.

Mana brought her finger out of the clear blue water fractionally, hiding a grin. She always liked to mess with Atem, and now she had a great idea.

Thinking a spell, she lit the tip of her finger a bright magenta and drew a swirl on the surface of the water, leaving a bright magenta trail behind.

"Very nice, Mana," Atem commented—too innocently.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, suspicious. Still, she continued to doodle swirls and patterns, even going so far as to write 'Atem' in symbols. Whether Atem had caught it or not, Mana wasn't sure, but she blushed enough for him to figure it out if he looked.

Suddenly, Mana's finger caught fire. She cried out in shock and brought it further away from the water, but Atem caught her hand and pushed it back, extinguishing it. He brought it up to study it while Mana pretended to be worried and afraid. Quickly, Atem pecked her finger and smiled, "Nice trick, Mana," he commented.

"Worth a try," she shrugged, "Since when did you get smart? I used to be able to do stuff like that to you all the time!"

"Exactly," Atem agreed, "You did it _all the time."_

Mana sighed, "I guess it _was _pretty predictable."

Atem laughed, sticking his hand in the water behind them. "Mana," he said thoughtfully before stopping with a frown.

"What?" Mana urged gently.

He turned those amethyst eyes on her thoughtfully and shook his head, trying to sort his thoughts. Mana scooted closer to him, squeezing the hand she held. "Come on, Atem. You can tell me."

Atem tried to force himself to relax—he just had to go for it. It was now or never. He had to pluck up the courage to just make a move. But for the moment, he postponed it. "You said you were going to tell me what you were thinking about," Atem told her, "That night at the ball, but you never did."

"Oh, that," Mana said, smiling. "Well… I…" she swallowed nervously. Sure, she and Atem had gotten Mahad and Isis to confess their feelings, but hers and his were a completely different matter. It was more complicated than that.

The Mahad and Isis thing had been simple: once Atem had _suggested _it to Mahad, within the week they were spending all the time in each other's company. The swiftness with which Mahad had acted surprised Mana and Atem, but they were pleased nonetheless.

Mana shook herself. Atem had been back for nearly four months now and they spent their time exclusively in one another's company whenever they could. They held hands sometimes, and it had become their strange practice to kiss one another's cheeks at times—there was no doubt about the fact that they were nearly a couple, and yet she couldn't seem to come out and say it.

"Well, I was…" Mana tried again, "Think about… um…" it came out so that she was mouthing it as she looked down, "Us."

Sometimes Mana was sure Atem could read her mind. Taking her hand, he drew her attention, "Us?" he asked. Their eyes caught again, and Atem moved in closer.

Mana realized that she wasn't breathing. She drew a ragged breath, making her head light. She felt Atem's fingers at her throat, caressing it lightly so her skin tingled. His face touched hers, their lips brushed, and their lips met in a momentary kiss.

"The Pharaoh must come at once!" cried a voice in alarm and horror, pleading with someone.

Mana and Atem looked around, breathing shallowly. "Pharaoh, I apologize—" Mahad said hurriedly, trying to bow. His cheeks were on fire and he was trying with great difficulty not to smile, even given the situation at the gate.

Atem blinked and tried to steady his heartbeat, interrupting Mahad with a dismissive gesture. "What is it, Mahad?"

"It seems there is someone at the gate," Mahad replied quickly, having stood erect. "They…" he took a deep breath, "You had better come see for yourself, my King. It is something I never imagined would happen."

Atem frowned, "Very well." As Mahad drew away to wait, Atem intertwined his fingers with Mana's and stood. Mana obeyed him, catching up to his brisk walk beside Mahad.

Inwardly, she was erratic. Her lips tingled and her heartbeat flew. Not only that, but Atem was holding her hand, making it burn with pleasure. She squeezed his and he looked around, smiling. Mana smiled in return, her thoughts reeling.

At the front gate, they could hear shouting just outside the gate. Angry shouting. "What is going on, Mahad?" Atem demanded.

Mahad handed him a cream cloak, which Atem covered himself in, understanding. He had to disguise himself. Swinging the hook over his head, he took Mana's hand again and followed Mahad to the top guard post.

Looking down the golden wall, they saw a single man standing before the palace, shaking his fist upward and ranting about souls. All around him the people of Egypt had gathered and were demanding that the man stop his words of treason and leave.

"What on in the name of Amun Ra is this?" Atem asked, clearly confused.

"He seems to be protesting, you majesty," a guard told him.

"And he may be drunk," added Shada, who stood to his other side.

"Drunk?" Mana queried, "Protesting? Why?"

Mahad shook his head and waved his staff, murmuring a spell. The man's words came to them clear as day: "Pharaoh! You think you're so high and mighty in your palace, but the Soul Collectors say differently! You have no command over the people of the world! All souls will be freed!" he burped, confirming Shada's guess that he was drunk. "Come down here and fight me if you're no coward! The Soul Collectors rebellion will bring you to your knees!"

Again he burped and actually seemed to giggle, swaying on his feet. Atem shook his head, "What is he babbling about? Soul Collectors rebellion?"

"I do not know, my King," Mahad said, "But it can not be good. I will deal with him for you."

"_Your majesty," _the man mocked, swaying, "If you're not a coward, show me you're power."

Mahad moved to deal with him, but Atem held out a hand. "No, Mahad," he said, "I will deal with him."

"But Pharaoh—" Shada and Mahad immediately said, only to have Atem cut them off.

"I'm going to have to prove my strength eventually," he told them, "Why not now?"

Still his Guardians seemed hesitant. Mana wasn't sure, but she was leaning in Atem's direction. "I think he's right," she said to Mahad and Shada, "He needs to take this one."

Atem nodded gratefully. The shouting was growing louder below, and it was his job to bring order back to the Spirit World. He tossed the cream cape aside, holding his arm out so that his diadhank appeared on his arm.

Holding it before his face, his baritone voice carried magically to the courtyard below for all to hear:

"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. I beseech thee, bring me aid. But first, I shall—call out thy name!"

The Pharaoh raised his arm and a glare brighter than the sun seemed to come from the Pharaoh himself. All those around shielded their eyes against the light, and the man below fell to his knees in fear. There was a terrifying screech as the Pharaoh cried: _"Winged Dragon of Ra!"_

The light brightened and above the King the beast appeared. Golden and larger than could be described, the enormous bird's wings were spread. It loomed over the man in the courtyard.

Atem leapt upon the battlements, holding his arm up, "Who are you? You do not belong here, thief. You are a liar and a cheat. I demand that you tell me how you came here."

The man trembled in pure terror. "I-It was the, the Soul Collectors! They brought me here! They freed me!"

"Freed you how?" the King demanded, his anger making him a terrible sight to behold.

The man opened his mouth to confess, but suddenly screamed in pure agony. Slowly, he seemed to melt until he was no more.

Everyone stared in surprise. Glancing at the Pharaoh, the people of Egypt looked to him for an explanation. The Pharaoh lowered his arm, his brow furrowed, and the Winged Dragon of Ra faded from sight. After a moment's thought, he held up his hand for silence and the people obliged.

"My people," he said loudly, "I do not know what the cause of this man's disappearance is, nor of his appearance. What I can tell you is that his soul was dark. There are some of you who will know this, because you can sense it as I can," pausing, he got several nods and continued, "How a dark soul was able to come to this world, I cannot imagine. But do not be alarmed," he assured them, "All will be resolved in time."

The people seemed to be satisfied and nodded, cheering for their king. Atem waved before jumping down from the wall and looking around at his Guardians and soldiers. "We have much to discuss," he said heavily, "It seems we have a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Da da! Plot introduced! I know, it's taken forever but vwa-lah! Liking so far? Review and let me know! ^O^ Or PM me; either one.<strong>

**And I know the chant for the Winged Dragon of Ra is a little different. I used lines from both the way the Pharaoh says it and the way Marik says it, because it fit my purposes! Well, you know the drill: review! **

**-Anevay**


	14. Planning

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh, please be my Valentine :) (so no, I don't own it)**

Author's note: I know Valentines was a few days ago (hate the day) but I decided that Yugioh is my Valentine! Even if it is late. Anywho! Have I told you guys how much I love you all? I got some really great reviews yesterday/today, so here are my special thanks:

First of all to an anonymous reviewer under the name **me **(very original, by the way) I love you to death right now! Your review definitely made my day ^O^ I'm glad you're liking it! It's always pleasing to hear that someone enjoys your stories! (Even if you don't own the characters. Go figure.)

Also again to **Aqua girl 007**, your reviews have kept me writing! The plot of The Return of the Pharaoh? That, my friend, is introduced in these next few chapters!

Other thanks to: **BakuraLOLZ99 **&** Amara Nyx, **who added this story to their favorite stories/story alerts!

Whoo, that was a lot of thanking! Well, keep reading and enjoy the chapter, but in the mean time, I've got homework! (Snuggles into to bed to procrastinate)

* * *

><p><em>Planning<em>

Atem sat, deep in thought.

The man's soul had been dark, that much he was sure of. But how could the dark soul of a thief have escaped the Realm of Dark Souls?

There were many names for the place of dark souls: Dark Realm, Dark World, Realm of Dark Souls, Darkness—there was no way out and no way in unless sent or brought.

So who had brought that man out and who had destroyed him?

Whoever they were, they had broken nearly every law Atem had set into place.

Mahad tried to jog him from his thoughts. "Pharaoh," he urged, sitting at his left with Mana beside him, both looking anxious.

Seto sat at the right, watching his king with uneasy eyes. "What are we to do?" he asked softly.

No one liked the circumstances that had just presented themselves. They didn't know much about what they were facing, so they couldn't act on it in any way, which was probably the most frustrating part.

Mana didn't like the way Atem was acting. He sat with his eyes down, brow furrowed and arms crossed. It was like he was in a whole other world, thinking about something completely different and lost in his own thoughts. It was almost as if he hadn't even heard Mahad.

She liked it when he was carefree and happy. She liked it when he was with her.

Now, he was back in business mode—pharaoh mode.

She just wanted her friend.

"Atem," Mana said quietly, earning a sharp glance from Mahad, but she ignored him. Atem looked up, only because it was Mana speaking, and met her eyes. They shared a long glance, and Atem took a deep breath, relaxing.

He nodded. "I don't think there's much we can do now but wait and see what unfolds."

"A very wise decision, my Pharaoh," Isis said in her soft-spoken voice. "We do not know much yet."

Atem nodded and sighed, "I think there is one thing we can do. We'll have to call my Court of Kings in."

"But it hasn't even been announced," Shimon said, standing beside him.

"I know," Atem agreed, and continued rather reluctantly, "We've going to have to throw… another party."

Inwardly, Atem and Mana both groaned. What fun this would be.

"But in the mean time," Atem said, "I think we need to be prepared for any possible attacks, just to be safe."

The Guardians and Shimon murmured their consent. "We will arrange for a training session," Shimon agreed, nodding, "When shall we train, Pharaoh?"

"As soon as possible," Atem said, looking around at his Guardians, "Tomorrow."

Atem dismissed them, and he and Mahad shared a glance, nodding. Several things passed between them.

Atem and Mana locked eyes. After a moment of silence, Mana stood and moved over to him, holding out her hand and smiling. Atem looked up, thinking that though things were serious, he could still enjoy himself.

He took her hand, returning her smile, and together they went outside.

Atem studied their linked hands, thinking, when Mana nudged him. "Come on, Atem, don't go into pharaoh-mode on me."

He couldn't help it—he laughed, "Pharaoh-mode?"

"Yeah," Mana agreed, "Whenever you're being all pharaoh-ey you get this serious look on your face and you can't seem to think about anything but being the pharaoh." With a shock, he realized she was right. Mana continued: "When you're with me, you can't go into Pharaoh-mode. You're in Atem-mode."

"Atem-mode."

"Yes. You being you. Not the pharaoh."

They stopped, and Atem considered his long time friend. "Alright, Mana," he agreed, "I won't go into pharaoh-mode. When I'm with you, we do whatever you want."

At that idea, Mana beamed, "Really?"

"Yes," Atem smiled, "Really."

"Okay then," she said, "Let's play tag." She pecked his check and danced away, crying: "Tag! You're it!"

Atem, the dignified pharaoh, took off after her with his cape trailing behind him. Mana was as lithe as a cat, skittering away from him whenever he got closer. Atem was as sure footed and crafty as a fox, darting here and there to get a chance at her.

As time passed, Atem tossed his cape aside, dashing away from her as she reached out to grab him. They laughed delightedly, tagging one another and generally looking like small children, but they didn't care. They were enjoying the game immensely.

The pair sprinted through the corridors, using people as obstacles. They ran through gardens, jumping over potted plants and hiding behind trees. They ran through Mahad's study, laughing manically and surprising Mahad, who was trying to sort through spell books.

"Um…" he trailed off uncertainly as Mana, giggling, darted past him so that he had to hold up the books he held to avoid dropping them. Atem quickly followed, bounding out the door after her. Mahad heard Mana's giggling and the Pharaoh's deep laugh echoing down the corridor. He shook his head and couldn't help smiling, turning back to his books.

The laughter and smiles of the servants followed them wherever they went. And when they tumbled into the kitchen, almost on top of each other, the kitchen staff could only turn away chuckling and smiling to themselves.

The head chef, Calpernia, waved her spoon at them so that they scurried from the room. But as they left, she told the kitchen staff: "I'm surprised those two aren't already married."

The next place they ran through was the throne room. Shimon was going over a list of the Pharaoh's Court of Kings when he suddenly lost his balance as something ran into him. He waved his arms around frantically, trying to regain his balance. Just as he gave up, beginning to fall, someone caught him.

Looking back, Shimon found the Pharaoh holding his arms to support him. Atem set him back on his feet, grinning and dipping his head, "Shimon." After which he bolted after the sound of Mana's giggling, disappearing through a side curtain.

Shimon just shook his head.

Mana stayed on Atem's tail after he tagged her. They ran the length of the palace and back, tripping through the guard station and almost falling into the pool. Not only that, but Atem followed Mana up to the roof, where they had to move slowly and carefully.

Mana, of course, managed to nearly trip several times. On the final time, Atem dashed forward at her scream, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing them both carefully down from the roof.

"Guess I'm it!" Mana replied cheerfully as they got down, at which Atem quickly dodged her.

The final place that they managed to careen through was the room where Isis, Karim and Shada all sat discussing the past events. They fell into silence when Atem leapt on the table between them and sprinted from the room with a delighted Mana on his trail.

Mana finally managed to catch him as they entered the Plum courtyard. She sprang on his back, pushing both of them into the fountain at the center.

Soaking wet, they sat up in fits of laughter. Mana pounced on him again, gently this time, hugging his shoulders. "See how much fun it is in Atem-mode?" Mana asked, smiling.

Atem just laughed, taking her hand and pulling them both from the fountain. While Mana rung out her dress, Atem shook his head like a dog and scattered water everywhere.

Mana held up a hand to shield herself. "Atem!" she exclaimed, grinning.

He just smirked. "Are you going to dry us off?" he wondered.

Mana drew her wand from the air, waving it and speaking a spell quietly to dry them. "Better?" she asked him.

Atem smiled and twisted his fingers with hers. They fell into an easy stroll, moving along the garden pathway.

"Atem?"

"Yes, Mana?"

"I have a feelings these 'Soul Collectors' are dangerous," she said seriously. "Even though we don't know who they are, I just have a bad feelings about it."

Atem looked Mana over, seeing the change that had overcome her. He had to remind himself that it had been five-thousand years since they had been young. Over all those years, of course Mana would change—with age came wisdom, and Mana had acquired more than he had realized.

"I do to, Mana," he agreed softly, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "But everything is going to be alright."

Snaking her arm around his waist, Mana smiled up at him gratefully as he rubbed her shoulder. As with everything he said, Mana believed him.

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason this took me like an hour to write! But it was well worth it ^_^ You know what I'll ask—review! Let me know what you like and what you want to see in this story!<strong>

**Well, until next time, go watch some X-files! (Don't own that, either. Big Surprise.) It's healthy for you!**

**-Anevay**


	15. Training

**Disclaimer: Yugioh, my friends… belongs… to… Kazuki Takahashi… sigh.**

Author's note: _Ahhhh I'm such an obsessive Vaseshipper! _In the last two days alone I've grown from an obsessed Vaseshipper to an overly-obsessed Vaseshipper. Gah! I almost can't take it! They're so cute!

ANYwho! My thanks to:

**Angel's Riot, **who reviewed both this story and Boredom Games! Both reviews have made me very anxious to update ^o^ and I'm glad you're hooked on to Vaseshipping! It's a _great _pairing! (more than you know! I'm crazy about them)

Anonymous reviewer **fanficfan, **thanks for reviewing! I loved your review and I'm so glad you can relate this story to the show! That was my goal X)

As usual, **Aqua girl 007, **for being a great consultant and friend on FF net to me!

And anyone else who's been keeping up and reading! So, here we go. Huzzah and onward!

* * *

><p><em>Training<em>

Atem sat watching the Guardians train. Mahad and Mana had practiced their spells, and sword training had begun.

Aknadin and Aknamkanon were assisting, taking turns with each Guardian. Mana wasn't the greatest with the sword, but everyone helped teach her. In a matter of weeks, the title of Priestess would be added to her titles of Guardian and Magician.

Seeing Mana struggle, Atem drew his curved sword and made a gesture for Mahad to step aside. Mahad turned to Isis and set to work, letting Atem coach Mana.

"Let's go, Mana," Atem said, holding out his sword, "Give me your best."

Mana took a swing at him, knowing that Atem would block it. He met it with the clash of steel, and each stroke she made, he countered. Side cut, thrust, side, overhand, thrust, jab and slash, another side-cut, Atem met each attempt with ease.

Blocking another slash, Atem stepped in and easily pushed the sword from her hand, taking it in his other and stepping back from her. Mana sighed, "I'm no good, Atem."

"You just need to practice," Atem disagreed, flipping the sword around and giving it to her handle first. "Practice makes perfect."

Mana rolled her eyes, "You and Mahad always told me that about my magic."

"And it paid off, didn't it?"

Mana had to consent that Atem was right. Practice had made perfect.

She held the sword up again, and she and Atem got back to work.

An hour later, Mana stepped back, covered in sweat. Atem was sweating, but not nearly as much as Mana. He had long since removed his cape and was tempted to take off his shirt. "We'll take a break," he called, breathing heavily. Everyone did so gratefully. By now, most of the men had taken off their shirts—Karim, of course, was already shirtless. Mahad had simply removed his headdress, and that alone left him feelings strangely naked.

Mana collapsed on to a bench, but Atem hauled her back to her feet. "Oh, no, Mana," he said, "We've got to stretch before we rest."

Mana groaned, letting Atem drag her to her feet. Atem led her in a series of stretches, which the other Guardians engaged in. Pulling the arm across the body, touching their toes, pulling a leg up behind them to touch it to their bottom, crouching and giving small lunges—each stretch left them more and more relaxed and free.

Finally, Atem let Mana collapse.

He himself didn't sit down, but moved away to converse with Mahad and Seto, who appeared to be nodding in agreement.

The hour of relaxing seemed to fly by for Mana, seeing as she fell asleep on the bench—while Atem readied himself for training.

When the hour was up, Atem woke Mana by gently shaking her shoulder. She blinked, stretched and yawned, and eventually stood.

"Next part," Atem said, "Combat."

Mana was pretty good with combat, but she knew that Atem was an expert.

Apparently prearranged, Atem stood at the ready before Seto. "Go," he instructed, and immediately Seto stepped in and made a strike at the king.

Atem met it with his forearm and stuck Seto's torso with a fist, quickly following up by using the leverage of his arm pushed against Seto's to urge the Guardian back. He flicked Seto's arm away and fisted his chest twice before the tall Priest was able to retaliate.

When Seto was able to make a move, he grasped the Pharoah's shoulder, throwing him off balance. He rammed his elbow into Atem's chest, driving him back. As he moved to strike again, Atem seized his arm and twisted it, turning Seto and holding the arm to his back.

"Good, Seto," Atem said, releasing his Guardian's arm. "Next."

Seto bowed fractionally, breathing deeply and stepping away. Mahad took his place. "Give me your best, Mahad," Atem grinned, "No going easy on me."

Mahad sighed, "If I must." He was dressed now in a shorter robe, his headdress replaced by his shoulder-length chestnut hair.

Without warning, his knee flashed out and took Atem in the torso. Mana stared in surprise—even instructed, she was surprised at the swiftness with which Mahad had attacked Atem. She didn't think he had it in him.

As soon as the wind was blown from Atem, he dropped to the ground and attempted to take Mahad's legs out from beneath him by swiping his leg at him. Mahad jumped to avoid it, backing away in a ready position.

Atem smiled. He was enjoying it.

The two dashed forward again. Now Atem took control, digging his forearm into the Magician's belly and causing him to lean over, which Atem used to his advantage. Grabbing Mahad, he flipped him over his shoulder.

Atem knew how Mahad would react, and he was right. Mahad threw out his hands and rolled over the shorter figure, coming to his feet and spinning around.

Mahad met his Pharaoh's eyes and dropped his arms, nodding. "Well done, Mahad," Atem approved, smiling.

Mahad smiled fractionally in reply, "Thank you, Pharaoh. I didn't hurt you, did I...?"

Atem just laughed, dismissing Mahad's question.

Next up came Shada, looking focused and ready. The short bout was over in under a minute, with the Pharaoh holding Shada in a headlock that Shada had had the Pharaoh in only moments before. Shada stood when Atem released him, nodding and giving a slight smile good-naturedly when Atem complimented him.

Karim was next. Mana bit her lip. She wasn't so sure Atem would win this one. Karim was not only an expert on combat, but he was extremely strong.

Atem looked a little nervous too.

Karim mostly used force in his combat, and so therefore, being taller and well, _buffer _in a sense than the Pharaoh, it was likely he would have the upper hand here.

Atem was quick and light on his feet and danced away from Karim, who was surprisingly fast for his bulk. Atem attempted to hold him off, but only moments later and Karim had the Pharaoh's arms behind his back.

"Very good, Karim, as always," Atem smiled when Karim released him. Karim bowed, giving a small humble smile. Now it was Isis's turn.

Isis smiled. "Don't be afraid to attack me, Pharaoh," she said calmly.

Atem nodded in consent and stepped in, seizing her forearm. Isis struck a pressure point, making him release her. Isis performed her combat in a different way than the men. She was generally calm and well, delicate, in a way, and using outright force simply wouldn't do.

Using pressure points on the body, Isis was able to incapacitate her foes.

Atem was aware of this and had a new plan to use against her.

She waited patiently for Atem to make his move. As he came closer, Isis moved swiftly, pressing a point on his shoulder and causing his arm to go numb. Atem relaxed, closing his eyes and forcing the feeling back into the numb body part as Isis made to press another point on his elbow.

Atem's forearm flicked up at the same time he jerked his shoulder free, dislodging her hands. Isis's next point was his neck, and while Atem knew this, he let her fingers begin to press it before making his move.

He grasped her upper arms, using pressure points of his own and spinning her around, his finger hovering over the point on her neck that she had been about to use on him. Isis smiled. "Very impressive, my King. I see you have trained yourself well."

Atem smiled, releasing her. "Thank you, Isis. You did well."

As the others had done, Isis gave a partial bow and urged Mana to stand before the Pharaoh.

Mana did so warily, eying her friend cautiously. Atem grinned mischievously. "Ready, Mana?"

She nodded, thinking that she might not stand a chance against him, but she would never get better if she didn't try.

Mana made her move. She kicked Atem in the stomach and jumped forward to gain her advantage, but Atem wasn't as winded as she had hoped. His arm flashed out, clasping her wrist and twisting her away.

Mana kicked her leg back, wrapping it around his knee and tugging. When his leg came out from beneath him, she grabbed his ankle and pulled, finishing the job. He went tumbling to the ground, releasing her wrist.

When Mana turned to him, planning to pounce, Atem's legs came forward to hold her back—or at least, that's what Mana had thought.

What Atem actually did was push into her stomach and lean forward, grabbing her wrists and pulling her towards him. Mana squealed, ducking as she sailed over him. She did a somersault, rolling back to her feet and spinning around.

Mana's roll had given Atem enough to gain his feet again, and he was already in front of her when she got to her feet. Having caught her off guard, Atem took her wrist and spun her around, pulling both wrists behind her back and hooking his arms up beside her shoulders.

Mana gave a gusty breath, "Well alright, Atem, we get the point."

Atem released her, "Very well done, Mana."

"I did pretty good against you, huh?" she beamed.

"Yes," Atem agreed, "Very good."

Mahad gave Mana an approving nod, and she felt the warmth of pride spread through her at her teacher and friend's praise.

Atem, now sticky with sweat, looked over his Guardians and friends with satisfaction. "Well done," Atem told them all, "I'm impressed. We all worked hard today, so I suggest you get some rest."

Each Guardian nodded and bowed, giving their king glittering eyes of praise before turning away.

Shimon patted Atem's shoulder before quickly drawing it away. "Ah, well done, Pharaoh," he said, looking for a place to wipe his hand.

Atem and Mana both laughed. "Thank you, Shimon," Atem said.

Shimon gave a partial bow before hurrying away to wash his hands. Atem wiped his forehead, realizing how sweaty he was.

"Ew, you're all gross, Atem," Mana voiced his thoughts.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Mana."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for minimal to no fluff haha. Don't worry, we'll get some good major fluff next chapter, which I'm posting soon since I haven't posted since two days ago. Just a little treat!<strong>

**Well, review, PM me, blah, blah, blah you know the drill! HUZZAH FOR VASESHIPPING!**

**Make sure you turn on a pumpkin today.**

**-Anevay**


	16. Confessions

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, Atem and Mana would be a prominent couple, so I obviously don't own it.**

Author's note: Here's the chapter I've been wanting to post…! Don't make me go all freaky and lovey-dovey on you cause I already have in this chapter! EEE! I'm excited…!

No one to thank yet, cause I'm posting this right after the last one!

**WARNING: cheese and fluff! (Major) you can laugh if you like, but let's face it, love and romance involve cheese and fluff and lots of it!**

VASESHIPPING!

* * *

><p><em>Confessions<em>

The party was tomorrow—all the kings were invited, along with the _princesses. _She knew that Aknamkanon wanted Atem to marry soon, but…

Weren't her and Atem…? Hadn't he…?

She was so confused.

Mana now sat alone by the pond in the Jasmine Garden, picking moodily at one of the delicate flowers. She knew how she felt, she knew how he felt. Had anyone not noticed the way they were lately? Apparently Aknamkanon hadn't been around enough to notice. But how was she supposed to tell them? How would they react?

She sighed, staring at her reflection in the clear pond miserably. Her eyes were noticeably red, even though she had tried to stop the stupid tears over and over again. She shouldn't be crying.

Mana was a Guardian and a Magician—sure, she wasn't a full-fledged priest like the other Guardians, but she was working on it. She was a high enough class for him to marry, wasn't she?

A hand brushed a lock of hair away from her face and she jumped. "Sorry," Atem said, "I didn't mean to scare you."

For a moment, Mana tried to forget he was there—but that was impossible. She was aware of him even when he wasn't around. She forced a laugh, "Its okay."

Atem studied her carefully, "Mana? Something wrong?"

She closed her eyes, fighting the swelling in her chest. She loved that he had noticed something was wrong, she loved how he always gave her his undivided attention when they were together—she loved everything about him. Quickly, Mana shook her head, "Nothing."

He leaned around to see her face, pulling her chin gently towards him when she looked away. A look of realization betrayed his shock.

"Are you crying?" he asked, clearly surprised.

Mana pushed herself up, standing and taking a few steps away from him. Atem followed, grabbing her hand.

Carefully, so as not to hurt his feelings, Mana disengaged her hand from his and crossed both arms over her chest. Atem set his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently. "Mana," he begged softly, "What's wrong? Please, tell me. I don't want you to cry."

She loved that he was worried and she loved that he didn't want her to cry. Before she could stop them, tears slid down her cheeks and she fought the urge to breathe. For a long time she succeeded, but eventually she had to breathe, and it came out in a gasp.

"Mana, please," Atem pleaded softly as Mana pulled away.

Now Atem was confused. Didn't Mana know that he would do anything for her?

Mana sped away, Atem calling after her: "Mana!" he cried, sounding hurt and confused. There was a note of pain in his voice, and that was the only thing that made her stop at the garden wall. "Why won't you tell me? If I can help you, I want to."

"Just go away," Mana choked.

There was a moment of silence. "Fine," he said, barely above a whisper and yet loud enough for her to her. His deep voice was full emotion. He sounded hurt. He turned away, his cape rising behind him.

Before she could stop herself, Mana was crying after him: "Atem, wait! Come back!"

Atem stopped almost at once, looking back only with his head. He didn't say anything, but his eyes betrayed him. They looked hurt, and that alone burned her to the core, burned her good and deep. Mana swallowed, the tears welling more in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, and she eventually looked away.

Shaking his head, Atem turned away. Mana didn't like his back to her, and she went running after him automatically. "Atem!" she cried, "I'm sorry, I just…" she stopped herself, and Atem kept walking. She kept trying to get out what she was trying to say, but it couldn't seem to find a way out.

Finally, as he was almost out of sight, Mana blurted desperately: "Atem, it's because I love you!"

Gasping, Mana slapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. Had she really said what she thought she had? Had it really come out at long last?

_Now _he paused, and Mana wasn't sure if she should have kept her big mouth shut. Everything always seemed to come out at the wrong time!

He turned around fractionally, "What?" Mana looked away, down at her feet, biting her lip. Atem came back, standing before her. "Tell me again how you feel about me, Mana," he pleaded softly.

She swallowed and looked up into his amethyst gaze, finally managing to say it. "I love you."

Atem smiled and his eyes softened. "Mana, don't you know that I love you?"

Mana's heart jumped in her chest. "You do?" she whispered, and Atem nodded.

He stroked her face, "Of course I do. How could you doubt it? Is that why you were crying?" he asked, taking her hands.

"Well, I mean, there's that party tomorrow and I was just thinking about Aknamkanon and how he wants you to marry and…" Mana babbled. "I mean…" she trailed off again, "Do you really love me, Atem?"

Atem kissed her forehead, "Of course I love you. I always have."

"Like…" she said, thinking all was too good to be true, "You're… _in, _love with me?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "Yes, darling, I'm in love with you."

A slow beaming smile spread across Mana's face. Happiness danced inside her. Giggling, she threw her arms around him. "I love you, Atem."

"I love you too, Mana," he said, closing his eyes._ More than you know._

Mana squeezed him tightly. "Do we still have to go to that party tomorrow?" she quietly pouted.

He rubbed her back, sighing, "You know I have to announce my Court of Kings. And it's the best way to break it to everyone that I'm taken." Atem smiled to himself, very much liking the idea.

Mana smiled, liking the way it sounded—Atem was hers. Looking up at him, she grinned, "As long as I get to stay with you, I guess I'll survive."

"You really don't like those parties, do you?" he asked.

She shook her head wholeheartedly, "Uh-uh. They always made me kind of mad."

The two linked hands and started walking, "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore, do you?"

Mana squeezed his hand, "Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a short chapter, don't kill me! ^{}^ I just figured the cheese and fluff had gone on long enough, so… well, I ended it! Review, please!<strong>

**-Anevay**


	17. An Announcement

**Disclaimer: I'm just going to go simple today—I don't, sadly, own Yugioh.**

Author's note: sorry guys! I got hung up in my X-files obsession… :O I know, I know, it's not Yugioh, but hey—X-files is _pretty _great. Kind of obsessed. Alrighty… so here's another very fluffy/cheesy chapter ^0^ hope you like it!

Author's responses/thanks:

**Thedarkpaladin666:** whoa! You favorited, alerted, reviewed… I don't know how to say it well, but _thank you! _^D^ I'm glad you like it!

From my anonymous reviewer **Me**, it makes me so happy that you're L-O-V-I-N-G I-T! Don't worry, I'm not stopping! More to come. And the next update is now!

**Aqua girl 007, **as always for reviewing and continuing to read!

And dear non-FFnet-registered reviewer **princess atemma**: haha no, it is not the end. As you can see, the story has not been marked _complete_, so please, wait to judge.

**Chaos Infinity-X: **You totally guessed it. Right on the dot.

And to: **Nick-Arach, **for favoriting this story. And to anyone else I neglected to mention! I get too many emails, guys, whoa.

Anywho, here is your **WARNING: fluff and cheese ahead! Make sure watch your step and remember, all seat belts buckled during the ride!**

* * *

><p><em>An Announcement<br>_

Mana hated these balls—these parties.

_Well_, she thought, _at least I'm his body guard, and now he's mine, so…_her thoughts trailed off blissfully at the thought, and she quickly shook herself, _so I have more say over who he dances with. Namely, _me, _or no one at all…_

Again, Mana shook herself and smoothed out her dress. Just past her knees and ruby red, adorned with a gold belt and intricate gold edges, the shoulders just hung off and it hugged her form gracefully. The gold circlet adorned her head again, along with matching gold sandals.

As soon as Mahad escorted Atem into the grand ballroom, Mana was at his side. They gave one another a nod and Atem squeezed her hand before taking his seat.

The ball proceeded as normal. Atem gave another fancy speech saying that the Court of Kings would be announced in half an hour, but to dance until the time came; at which point princesses were surging forward for a chance at the Pharaoh and Mana had to step in, taking him into a dance herself.

Atem smiled at her throughout the full half-hour, during which nearly every princess tried to cut in. Mana had to remind herself that they already hated her. Might as well, right?

The music stopped and Mana guided Atem to the throne, where he was once again safely surrounded by his Guardians. He clasped his hands behind his back, "My Court of Kings is a select group of rulers that, over the course of these balls, I have determined to be trustworthy and good leaders. They will be the final verdict on matters of the kingdom. First, my Court of Priests and second my Court of Kings. They are, as follows," Atem said, his expression serious.

He proceeded to name them. There were so many, Mana couldn't remember all of their names. It took almost an hour to announce all of them. There were a few chiefly important ones: King Dartz of Atlantis, Alexander the Great, and an Indian Chief: Tastan. Other than that, she couldn't remember many others, but had a feeling Atem had picked well.

The announcements finally came to a close. "If you were not chosen," Atem was saying, "Do not be offended. I was only allowed to pick a number out of every one." His head bobbed in a variation of a bow, "Now, this is a party. Let us enjoy ourselves."

There was applause and cheers as usual, but Mahad, standing behind the Pharaoh, had a strange feeling enemies had been made tonight. He shrugged it off. It had to have happened eventually.

Atem leaned back to Mahad and whispered something to him. Mahad nodded and gestured for the Guardians to step forward. They did, and Mana, as instructed, escorted Atem from the room, outside where the air was crisp and clean.

Almost as soon as they were outside, Atem dropped the pharaoh act, stretching and taking Mana's hand. "It's good to be outside," he said, "It's always so stuffy in there."

Mana pranced ahead of him, pulling him with her. "I like it out here too," she said cheerfully, "No princesses."

Atem laughed, and they set to a comfortable walking pace. "Mana, I wanted to ask you something," Atem told her quietly, bringing them to a halt. Mana waited, cocking her head with her aquamarine eyes alight. Atem smiled, "Close your eyes, would you?"

Mana pursed her lips for a moment before closing her eyes.

After a moment's silence, he spoke: "Alright, Mana, you can open your eyes now."

She opened them.

Mana found that she had to look down, where she found Atem.

On one knee.

And holding a small red box.

His amethyst eyes were bright with anticipation and he looked like he wanted to smile. Mana's breath caught in her throat, "Atem…"

Letting go of her hand, he opened the little red box.

Inside was one of the most gorgeous rings Mana had ever seen. There were swirling patterns in the general shape of a narrow diamond around an oval ruby. On the top and bottom, at the highest ends of the swirls were very small amethysts, and on each vertical end of the farthest swirls were sapphires.

All the swirling patterns and the rings itself were made of shining gold.

The faucets of the ruby shined and Mana almost couldn't breathe.

"Mana," Atem's soft baritone broke through, "Will you marry me?"

"Is that even a question?" Mana asked quietly, her eyes shining, "Yes. A thousand times yes!"

Immediately that smile that had wanted to break through Atem's face came, and he stood to slip the ring on to her finger, where, just as he had made sure, it was a perfect fit.

Almost as if it had been planned, they faces touched and Atem's lips graced hers.

Mana's heart raced in her chest, somehow trying to escape. Her fingers clutched at him and her mind jumped into overdrive.

Gently, Atem's lips intertwined with hers. While a hand caressed her face, the other held her waist. His heart flew, his head felt light and he was sure that heaven had finally been completed—as cheesy as it was, he knew it was true.

Mana gasped as their mouths momentarily broke contact. Atem's lips quickly found hers again, his fingers stroking her cheek.

They pulled apart for a moment, smiling. "We don't have to go back in there, do we?" Mana asked him.

Atem tilted his head, "Not yet. Not until the end."

"Why?"

"So I can announce our engagement," he said simply, "You and I both want to get those princesses of my trial sooner rather than later."

"Alright, fair enough," Mana agreed, leaning into him. "What are we going to do until then?"

"What ever you would like," Atem said, embracing her.

"Hm, I like that," she said thoughtfully, at which Atem had to chuckle. "You know," she began, "I think I've loved you ever since we met." She brought her head up to look him thoughtfully in the eye, nodding, "Yep. I haven't realized it before, but I've always loved you. Maybe because it's so natural to me."

Atem grinned, "Then that makes two of us." Cupping her cheek, he kissed her again—this time for longer.

"Atem?"

"Mm," he murmured, his lips making a trail along her cheek.

"Is it really possible," she breathed, "For me to have you forever?"

Atem laughed at that, throwing his head back, "Mana, my love, you can have me for as long as you could possibly want."

* * *

><p>The Pharaoh had his arm around Mana, which in and of itself should have been a clue to everyone that something else had been going on outside.<p>

As the ball ended and everyone was readying themselves to leave, the Pharaoh held his hand up for attention and almost immediately, everyone fell silent. "Tonight's party has ended, and as we leave, I have something I must say to you all."

Once he had everyone's undivided attention, he smiled and continued: "It is the news of my engagement."

The talking rose again and the Guardians called for silence, appearing just as surprised as everyone else—well, almost all of them. Mahad wasn't so surprised. In fact, he was extremely light and happy inside.

"It is only just recent," he told them, and Mana thought that _that _statement was an _under_statement. "But I am to be married to my Guardian, Priestess and Magician: Mana."

Taking her hand, he showed her to the crowd. Mahad was the first to begin applauding, and the Guardians quickly followed, their enthusiasm causing their applause to ring the loudest in the room. The next to follow was King Dartz and his party—particularly Chris, who had known inwardly that it had to happen eventually.

Everyone had to consent that the two made a lovely couple. Just outside the room, the kitchen staff heard the news and practically stumbled in with applause and cheers of their own. They even went so far as to dance around the room arm in arm, banging their pots together and rousing the entire room to a loud, ringing and merry mood.

Atem and Mana were arm in arm as everyone exited, but Dartz and his party stayed to congratulate the couple. Chris came first with a knowing smile on her face. She embraced each of them with the statement: "I knew it had to happen sooner or later—I'm just glad you chose sooner."

Atem laughed at that, "Thank you, Chris. Your advice that night helped me acknowledge my feelings."

Chris bowed, "My pleasure."

Dartz and Ironheart were next, shaking their hands. "Congratulations, Pharaoh," Dartz said, "I'm very happy for you both."

Ironheart bowed to Mana, "You must be a very fine young lady to be the soon-to-be wife of our king."

Mana blushed at that, "Oh, thank you." She liked the 'wife' part.

Atem squeezed her hand, his eyes glued to hers. Dartz, Ironheart and Chris left, leaving Atem and Mana with the Guardians—and Shimon.

Mahad was first, and to both of their surprise, embraced them. "I knew it!" he exclaimed, "I just knew it."

Atem and Mana both laughed at their friend, who continued to beam ridiculously. At least, it was ridiculous for Mahad. They hardly ever saw him smile.

For several minutes they stood talking, during which Shimon stood taping his foot impatiently. That was never a good sign with Shimon.

Atem sighed, turning to his vizier, "Yes, Shimon?"

His foot stopped.

Slowly, he smiled, "Excellent choice for a spouse, my King. She will make a wonderful wife."

Atem and Mana blinked at once another. Mana stepped forward and kissed Shimon's cheek, "Thank you, Shimon Muran."

Shimon bowed, "Anything for our king. And besides, you are quite liked around here, Mana. As are the two of you as a couple. You've been the talk of the palace for months now."

Every Guardian knew this, and they had to laugh at the looks on the couples faces. They hadn't even known how they _really _felt until several days before.

Aknamkanon was the last to find out, who came into the room to see what all the noise was about. He had heard the kitchen staff's explosion of excitement and all the cheers, and now he had heard the laughter from down the hall.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

Everyone turned to look at him, and he made his way to his son, who he saw was linking arms and holding hands with Mana. No one said anything as he came forward, studying everyone's faces. They all appeared to be very happy.

Very calmly, he said: "So, I take it that the two of you are engaged?"

Blinking, they both nodded.

Aknamkanon held out his arms and embraced them at the same time, almost lifting them off their feet. "Well!" he exclaimed, "This is cause for celebration!"

Again, everyone was left laughing and Atem said, "Another night, father. The ball just ended."

Aknamkanon nodded in agreement, "Another night." He was smiling, and slapped Atem on the shoulder as he and Mana left.

Instead of Atem walking Mana to her room, she walked him to his, since she was still his body guard and all, and would probably continue to be. Reaching his room, they stood before his door, grinning.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, while the guards pretended not to notice. Atem grinned, "Do you know how happy you've made me tonight, Mana?"

Mana loved the way he said her name. "I think I have an idea."

They kissed again and when they broke apart, foreheads touching, Mana said conversationally: "So, forever?"

Atem, his eyes sparkling, had to agree that forever sounded good.

* * *

><p><strong>Whooooo! They finally really kissed! Let me know what you think of it! Guys, this was a <em>long <em>chapter. Four pages! Usually they're maybe two and half, cause it's easier to update that way. ^O^ I'm happy I got this done! There's about 4-6 chaps left before I finish this up, so stay tuned!**

**Review, favorite, blah, blah, blah you know what to do—and hey, watch some X-files this week! They're _awesome! _(And Fox Mulder is pretty attractive) Anywho, goodnight FFnet!**

**-Anevay**


	18. Court of Kings

**Disclaimer: seeing as I'm on FFnet… no, I don't own Yugioh. Sigh.**

Author's note: Sometimes I get the distinct feeling that someone doesn't like me… hm. Hello again, vaseshippers and Yugioh fans alike—I've had some great reviews so far! So we ready for another chapter? Then here we go.

After I give my responses/thanks to all reviewers, of course.

First of all to my so far amazingly dedicated reviewer **me**: you were the first one to review! Huzzah! Here is my response to your wonderful review ^o^ I know there's a ton to write about, and that's why it's going to continue in my The Return of the Pharaoh story, coming right after this one! Seeing as I might have the first three or so chapters already written… hehe! Not to worry, friend, all will be resolved and written on! Stay tuned XD

**Thedarkpaladin666:** I know, I updating right now hehe! I get super impatient too, so that's why I try and update every day ^_^ huzzah to VASESHIPPING!

Thanks to: **Aqua girl 007, **who once again has been a faithful reviewer. I'm running out of ways to thank you for following my stories haha.

And finally to **Firehow113** for favoriting this story and Boredom Games!

Okay, _now _here we go!

* * *

><p><em>Court of Kings<em>

It was a lie that Aknamkanon was the last to find out—Amisi was.

She fluttered over her son, asking him why she hadn't been told immediately. Atem couldn't get in a single word, for all the questions she asked him. "Mother!" he finally cried, "I would have told you but it was very, er, last minute."

"Last minute?" she inquired.

Amisi was one of the only people Atem was taller than, but for all the difference it made, her attitude made up for it so she seemed to tower over him. He might as well have been a head shorter.

"Well, yes," he said carefully, "I only decided to ask her, um, maybe two days ago. So I got a ring, asked her father if I could marry her, and then asked her."

"And you expected her to say yes?"

Atem blinked and nodded as if it were obvious. "I fully expected her to say yes. She told me the day I got the ring that she loved me so…"

He got no further. He hadn't expected to. Once he mentioned that, he knew she would be all cloud-like and happy. "She did?" Amisi swooned. "Oh, that's wonderful, Atem! She really is a lovely girl, you know. I'm so happy for the two of you!"

She continued to talk, but Atem was just relieved.

Quickly, Atem kissed his mother's cheek and hurried away, off to the grand dining room, where the Court of Kings was to be held.

He settled into his seat. Already, Mana sat to his right, beside Mahad, who sat beside Isis. On Atem's left were Seto, Shada and Karim. Shimon, as he usually was, stood just behind the Pharaoh.

The room, if it could even be called that, was nearly as large as the grand audience room—hence the term 'grand.' The table was enormous, able to fit every one of the Court of Kings. Huge windows on either side of the room allowed a view into one of the gardens, lighting the room naturally.

With a nod from Atem, the huge doors at the other end opened to admit the Court of Kings.

As appointed, Dartz, Ironheart, Alexander and Tastan sat closest, with the next highest coming after. It wasn't fair, Atem knew, but it was reality.

Each king was seated and after a moment, Atem stood. Looking around the group, he began, "Greetings, rulers of the Spirit world. I have gathered you here today to discuss an important item of business. Several days ago, a strange matter was brought to my attention. I would ask any who know what I speak of to step forward with any knowledge they may have."

With the grave attention of each ruler on him, he continued, "Has anyone here heard of the Soul Collectors? Or the Soul Collectors rebellion? Anything at all?"

For a moment, there was silence. The Guardians hoped and prayed someone had something, anything to go off, and they were rewarded when a towards the center raised a timid hand. Atem nodded for him to speak.

"Well," he said in a timid voice, "I have heard speak of this name in my province. They say there is a group of Soul Collectors who, well, collect souls." With the eyes of everyone on him, he took a deep breath and continued more boldly now: "They hide in secret. They are said to be dark souls who have somehow escaped."

"You have heard all of this?" Seto asked beside Atem.

The man nodded. "I thought it was only rumors, but I had spies sent to out to listen for information just in case. They brought me this information just days ago."

Atem nodded, "Thank you, King Narem. This information is appreciated on your part. If you could continue to keep me posted on any information you hear—it would be very helpful if you kept a record."

Narem bowed his head, "Of course, your majesty."

Another man's hand came up, this time more confidently. "I have heard vague rumors of this as well, my King. As with King Narem, I thought they were just that: rumors. We hear things like this occasionally. Small whispers of made up, even used or old ideas to create some form of interest for the people to gossip about. But this time it seems much more, well, authentic."

Atem sat thoughtfully, his eyes far away. "What is this talk of 'rebellion?'"

Dartz seemed to have something to say, and Atem pointed it out. "King Dartz," he said, drawing his attention, "I sense that you know something."

Dartz' piercing, gentle light brown-tan eyes were very clear, pondering something. "I did not want to alarm you, Pharaoh. I wanted to make sure it was true before I said anything." Atem nodded for him to speak, and Dartz did so: "My people are very sensitive to the darks and lights of souls, and they have seemed nearly restless as of late."

"Restless how?" wondered Atem.

"They have told me that they sense a strange darkness," he said, eyes tight, "That there are some in the Afterlife that wish to do harm." He stopped for a moment, "I have collected information that I wanted to share with you in private, but…"

"Tell us what you know, Dartz," Atem urged, abandoning formalities.

Dartz' eyes were dark. "A man in my home, a servant, has a talent for seeing things that are dark and unusual. He has seen a group of dark souls who wish to capture the rarest and most highly valued souls, so that they may take over the entire Spirit World."

"That's not all," Ironheart broke in, "There is something else they want, but it is very unclear."

Atem sat back in his chair. "This is very heavy news," he said, "When did you find this out?"

"Only about three days ago, Pharaoh," Dartz said, his eyes watching him anxiously. "As I said, I wanted to speak to you in private about the matter, but it seems our suspicions have been confirmed, as you have just asked. What alerted you?"

"A man, a drunk by the looks of it," Mahad said for him, seeing the pondering expression on his king's face and knowing he was deep in thought, far too gone to answer the question. "He came to the gate and challenged the Pharaoh, calling him a coward. When the Pharaoh summoned an Egyptian God, the man trembled and confessed that the Soul Collectors had released him. When asked what the Soul Collectors rebellion was, he disintegrated on the spot by some unseen force."

"We assumed it was something bad," Seto continued, "But we did not expect something of this magnitude."

Seto and Mahad glanced at the Pharaoh worriedly. Mana's eyes never strayed from his far off amethyst ones, knowing that he was off somewhere in his head—in pharaoh-mode. She wished he would say something.

Isis, for her part, wished she could see as well as she used to. Without the Millennium Necklace, she wasn't able to see barely anything these days.

Atem closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "If anyone hears even a whisper of these 'Soul Collectors,' they must report to me immediately. I want security tripled everywhere. If you hear any rumors about the group, send spies to find any information. Keep me informed."

There were several nods. Looking up, Atem fixed his eyes on his four chief kings: Dartz, Ironheart, Alexander and Tastan. Alexander's blue eyes were pondering and determined. He nodded in Atem's direction as a confirmation of his loyalty.

Finally, the Pharaoh sighed, standing again. "Any news reaches you, send word to me," he repeated, "Thank you for coming here today. You are dismissed."

The rulers stood, filing from the room with muted voices, talking quietly or not talking at all. The guards escorted them out, leaving the Pharaoh and his Guardians sitting silently by themselves.

"What do you want done, Pharaoh?" Mahad asked softly, and every Guardian reinforced his inquiry, pleading quietly.

Atem looked up, his amethyst eyes tight with apprehension. His gaze traveled around his Guardians and he felt a surge of warmth for them, smiling faintly. "I want what I said before," he said, "Security reinforced and spies sent to find information."

"Yes, Pharaoh," they all agreed quietly.

They took that as their dismissal, standing. Isis left with a strong determination to see something, anything to help the situation. Mahad, to Atem's surprise, set a hand on his shoulder and nodded reassuringly. Atem remembered Mahad's vow: that he would always be there to protect him.

Mahad truly was his most loyal and devoted friend.

Atem smiled a bit more confidently now, knowing that he was in good hands. Shimon told him exactly what he was thinking, "Do not worry, Pharaoh. You and this kingdom are in good hands. These Guardians of yours are some of the most loyal and stubborn I have every known."

And with that Atem had to be content.

Mana scooted her chair closer to him and took his hand. For once, her aquamarine-green eyes were intense. They were the only two left in the room. The meeting had left the brightly lit room feeling surprisingly gloomy.

Mana scooted closer again, leaning her head on Atem's shoulder. "Don't worry," she said quietly, "We're in this together, right?"

"Right," Atem smiled, more genuine this time.

A new and terrible weight hung around Atem's neck now, and one he was familiar with. It was the weight of the world on his shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>The plot thickens.<strong>

**Like, dislike, hate, love, you know what to do. Review, read, favorite, don't do anything at all—whatever you like, but honestly, it's not that hard to review. Hey, look! The review button is _right _there! At the bottom of the page! Amazing.**

**Go eat some chocolate powdered sugar covered cookies—they're my favorite.**

**-Anevay**


	19. Cause for Celebration

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, in case anyone was confused as to why I'm on FFnet. Although, if you are, I would suggest getting a brain check or something along those lines.**

Author's note: Does anyone know how so very obsessed I am with this couple? I think I mention it every time, so you should know by now. And whoa… lowest views today! Anyone wanna spread the word on this story? ^-^ You'll be my favorite… X)

Thanks/responses!

First of all, **Angel's Riot,** can I say that you are my favorite person right now? Is that weird? I love your review! ^D^

Next, my dear reviewer **me** (I promise it's not really _me, _me, it's a real reviewer) thank you for complimenting my writing skills! ^o^ I like to think I'm a good writer, but it's good to have it reinforced by someone else! And yes, the Return of the Pharaoh is going to be a continuation of this one, not to worry :)

**Aqua girl 007, **yes, the Soul Collectors are pretty creepy! Even I think so! And too bad you don't have any cookies haha—just make some with chocolate cake mix! They're delicious X)

**WhamBam**: It was my intention to show some Mana 'character evolving.' I mean, after five-thousand years, you'd think she'd grow up just a little—I'm glad you picked up on that!

And thanks to anyone else who has been reading this continually ^_^ or even just started!

One last thing: is there anything else you want to see happen in this story? I need some ideas, admittedly.

So… onward? I think so.

* * *

><p><em>Cause for Celebration<em>

Naturally, Aknamkanon started it off.

While Atem was making his way towards the garden to meet Mana, he suddenly heard a booming laugh and was swept into someone's arms. Looking around in alarm, he found his father throwing him over his shoulder.

Aknamkanon hauled him away cheerfully, almost whistling.

"Father, I'm supposed to go meet Mana," Atem protested.

"I know," Aknamkanon replied happily, "We made sure to round her up, too."

Atem sighed, rolling his eyes. Nothing could deter his father.

He found himself set in good sized room, furnished with elegantly curved couches and armchairs in bold colors accompanying gold and white. Two couches and armchairs were arranged in the center area around a long and square low table, where a short vase was arranged with small blooming flowers.

The rich brown walls were decorated with gold and lowly blue wall embellishments—not too much so as to over-indulge the room. There was a single long window along one wall with a view of a garden, as many windows did.

Aknamkanon plopped Atem down on the couch, where he looked up at him in disgruntlement. "You could have asked," he told him. Aknamkanon chose to ignore him, setting himself in an armchair and looking around pleasantly.

Minutes later, Mana was placed down beside him, having been put there by a dully smiling Mahad. She smiled at Atem, leaning into him as he put an arm around her. "Mahad kidnapped me," she told him cheerfully. "Who kidnapped you?"

Atem jerked a head at his father, "He did."

Aknamkanon smiled as Isis entered to sit beside Mahad. The last of the Guardians followed, along with Amisi, and finally a group of servants bearing trays clad with food and drinks.

They passed out warm spiced tea (weird maybe) and set out brownies, fruit—grapes, apples, even crackers to munch on. As they were all sipping their drinks, Atem began conversationally, "So what's the reason for this gathering?"

"To celebrate, of course," Karim answered.

"And to plan," Amisi put in seriously.

Atem was afraid to ask. "Plan?"

His mother nodded, her long black hair swaying, "Oh, yes. Do you have any idea how much planning a royal wedding is going to take?"

Isis smiled at Mana, who she knew would be doing most of the planning. "I'll help," she said generously, "After all, the wedding show is mostly for the bride."

Mana beamed gratefully, "Thanks Isis, and thank you Amisi."

"Please, dear," Amisi said dismissively. "If we're going to be family, you can call me mother if you like." Again Mana gave that infectious beaming smile that made everyone love her.

Atem gave a small, adoring smile beside her. "Yes, well, if you're going to be doing that…"

All three women gave him that 'look.' He shrugged like 'what?' and they just shook their heads in disbelief. Men.

"I was going to say," he continued, "That if you're doing _that, _then I can focus on the security efforts."

Shimon tsked, shaking his head. "We'll have to see about that." Atem sighed in annoyance, but didn't push the subject anymore.

While Mana spoke animatedly about the wedding to Isis and Amisi, Atem sat back and listened to the planning of his 'bachelor's party,' which he wasn't so sure he was looking forward to.

"The purpose of a bachelor's party," he interrupted, "Is to mourn the ending of being a bachelor. I'm not in mourning, so therefore there's no need for a bachelor's party."

He was surprised to see that Mahad, Seto, Karim, Shada _and _Aknamkanon were shaking their heads in disagreement. "You're going to have one," Seto said with a suspicious smile, "And that's final. No arguments this time, cousin."

Arguing against Seto when his mind was set never worked for Atem, so he let it drop. He _could _technically order them not to do it, but he knew it would disappoint them and he wasn't one to abuse power that way. Besides, even if he did order them to drop the subject, they would throw him one anyway.

Either way, he lost. It was just better this way.

Amisi and amazingly, Aknamkanon, made Atem tell them the details of how he had asked Mana to marry him—which he found uncomfortable and a bit awkward. Not only were his parents listening intently, but everyone _else _was too.

Mana just leaned into him, smiling smugly at his discomfort. Which she naturally found highly comical. It was always fun to make fun of her best friend, even if he was her fiancé. Nothing had changed about their relationship, except that they had acknowledged the fact that they wanted to be together in a different way.

When Atem had finally finished telling the story, he took a good long breath. "So there," he said, "Happy now?"

"Yes!" Amisi exclaimed in a very girlish fashion. "Oh, Atem, you're such a good boy."

"Thanks, mom," Atem grinned, rather embarrassed.

Mana kissed his cheek, causing his face to burn, but he smiled. That kind of embarrassment, he could endure.

They finished their drinks and got more, laughing the entire time about who-knew-what. Mostly it was Mana telling cute and potentially embarrassing stories about Atem, and Atem denying each and every embarrassing one that she told. Mahad was brought up several times and denied it too—it was his and Atem's word against Mana's.

Her stories were still taken as true, despite Mahad and Atem's denial.

The 'celebration' lasted nearly all evening, and at the end, everyone left Atem and Mana alone. Atem sat comfortably on the soft with his arms around Mana while her eyelids threatened to close. Without asking, Atem lifted her into his arms and carried her to her room.

He removed her shoes, cap and the jewelry on her ankles and wrists, tucking her carefully into bed. "Goodnight, love," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her goodnight.

Mana replied rather enthusiastically, sighing when it was over and he chuckled, pecking her forehead. "'Night, Atem," she said hazily. "See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," Atem agreed, stretching and leaving the room. Gently, he closed the door behind him, yawning.

Despite the fact that he was a spirit, he was extremely tired. While the day had been fun, he still had a lot on his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that was a little short :O just a little fun chapter for the characters to rest, but hey, I updated and another one is coming tomorrow! Tomorrow's will be more intense, I promise. Spread the word about the story and please review ^c^<strong>

**Remember, not every earring is safe for your ear.**

**-Anevay**


	20. Discussions

**Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh… you could probably answer that yourself, huh?**

Author's note: goodness. Ready for another chapter?

Anonymous reviewer **me**: Thank you! XD I'm so glad you're still reading and enjoying it.

**Fanficfan:** good ideas! Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading.

**Aqua girl 007:** you totally got to the core of it, haha!

**Princess atemma:** Thank you very much! It makes my writing worth while! Good ideas, thanks!

Well, that's it for the responses/thanks, so, here's that intense chapter I promised you!

* * *

><p><em>Discussions<em>

Atem, Mana, Mahad, Seto, Isis, Aknamkanon, Karim and Shada sat in a long, lavishly furnished living space, discussing the past events and the meeting with the Court of Kings.

"I want to help," Atem was saying. "I want to find these Soul Collectors."

"It's too dangerous, Pharaoh," said a voice. Shimon. Of course. "The Guardians can handle that. You stay inside the palace." He had just entered and now sat with his hands clasped before him. He knew the exasperated look on Atem face and continued: "If you were to leave the Palace while these 'Soul Collectors' were about, who's to say they wouldn't 'collect your soul,' as it were?"

Atem's spine snapped straight as he sat forward, a look of realization on his face. Mahad had the same reaction, suddenly straightening where he sat, as if a rod had been shoved down his robes.

"Of course!" Atem exclaimed, leaping to his feet and looking out the window. "That's it, Shimon!"

Mana, who had been sitting beside him, watched him with growing alarm. The fact that he was Pharaoh and the duties that it enrolled would always consume him. They captured him and held him in their grasp, so that when a matter was brought to his attention, it was all he could think about. Even when he was with her, Mana knew he was thinking about it. It was his secret pharaoh-mode, even if he didn't realize it.

"Soul Collectors," Atem said, "I was thinking about the name. The obvious reason they call themselves that is because they _collect souls_. We knew that, but for what reason they do it, only Ra knows. The term _collect…_"

"The term 'collectors' is key here," Mahad agreed, standing with him. Everyone's eyes were on the pair as they thought aloud. "A collector gathers things of interest. Maybe they collect them as trophies."

Atem nodded, wondering, "A double purpose?"

"Exactly," Mahad confirmed. "While they collect them as jewels, in a sense—like King Dartz said they collect the highest valued souls, and they not only keep them as rewards or trophies but perhaps they give the group power. Maybe they trade them for something."

"Like selling a soul?" Aknamkanon asked in alarm, catching on. "Using it?"

"Yes," Atem agreed, staring out the window, "When Shimon mentioned the danger of leaving because they might want to collect my soul—"

Mahad interrupted in a soft whisper, "That's what they want."

"What?" whispered Mana.

"They want _my_ soul," Atem clarified with gentle stress on 'my,' surprisingly calm. It wasn't the first time. "After all, a king's soul is usually considered valued."

"Not only that," Seto agreed, "But you are the Chosen King. Your soul is said to have enormous power."

Atem said nothing. Sensing Mana's growing panic, he turned back and sat beside her, pulling her into his arms. "But they'll have to destroy me to ever get it."

Mana had a bad feeling about that. Her arms wrapped protectively around him, snaring in his shirt. No one saw the small light of determination in her eyes as she looked down. Last time she hadn't been able to do much to help, but this time she could.

"What else do we know about them?" Shada asked ponderingly, "Collecting valued souls, double purpose—but _why?_"

Isis was unusually quiet. Atem, usually having a sense for these things, studied her. "Isis," he said, "What do you think?"

She could tell that the Pharaoh knew. Looking around, she saw Mahad's wondering glance as well and confessed, "I have been… seeing things."

Mahad looked at her with new interest, "What have you seen, Isis?"

"I have seen a force of dark souls. They move in secret and gather souls for power and sport, not only for trophies, but because they enjoy the suffering of others. They want a certain person's soul," she said hesitantly, looking at Atem and Mana. "I believe it to be yours, my King."

Atem nodded, "I would assume so. We have already determined that, and now we have it confirmed. Why have you not told me this before, Isis?"

"I only saw it this morning," she said, "I have been trying to see ever since the meeting. I felt…" she trailed off, "Useless. I wanted to do more."

"Do not overexert yourself, Isis," Mahad said gently, laying his hand over hers. She clasped it lightly back.

"I must try," she told him, "It's what I'm good at. I have been able to see."

"What else did you see?" Shada asked, he and Karim close by.

She closed her eyes, "They rampage the Spirit world, gathering souls. And then they move to the world of the living."

"No," Atem denied in horror, "We can't let that happen."

"It is inevitable," Isis said softly, meeting his aghast amethyst eyes. "I have foreseen it. My senses tell me that it will happen before they are stopped."

Atem's thoughts drifted, turning to his friends. Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan… everyone he had worked to protect the entire time he had been in the world of the living. He couldn't let it happen.

He shook his head, looking down. His eyes were far away again, and despite his closeness to Mana, she could feel that his mind was far away. His hand rubbed her back as she stared into his unfocused, amethyst gaze.

Mana looked away angrily. She knew it wasn't technically his fault, but she was still angry. She didn't want to say anything in front of the others. This was between her and Atem. She was worried about him. And so willingly, she held her tongue.

Finally Atem spoke, "We can still try." The others nodded in agreement and he continued, "Until then, we should try not to worry. Send spies and keep watch, keep your guard up, but go about your usual business."

There were the usual replies of 'yes, Pharaoh,' and the titles came: my Pharaoh, my King, your majesty. They were all delivered the way they always were: with loyalty and reverence.

Mahad offered to escort him and Mana to their rooms, and Atem, not thinking as most boys didn't, said yes, but Mana interrupted: "Actually, no, Mahad, thank you."

Mahad gave Mana a curious glance before exiting. Atem finally gave her his full intention: "What is it, Mana?"

Instead of answering, she seized his hand and pulled him from the room and outside, where she turned to face him, moving in surprisingly close. Their faces inches apart, her aquamarine-green eyes were hard.

Atem blinked, "Mana?"

She stepped closer, so that their bodies and faces were touching. Atem's breath quickened—what had gotten in to Mana?

Her fingers linked with his at the same time their lips did, and that was when Mana got his mind off every problem he could possibly have.

His arms snaked around her waist while hers traveled up around his neck. He kissed her cheek when the broke contact, completely oblivious to anything but her. Just the way she wanted it.

She sighed, smiling. "Atem," she said softly, "Please, just let your Guardians share the weight of everything and don't worry. With us around, you have nothing to worry about, okay?"

Atem brought his eyes back to hers, their faces touching. He smiled, "Thank you, Mana. You're right. There's no sense worrying about it yet."

He brushed his lips over hers, and Mana felt that he goal was accomplished.

That night, only one thing crossed her mind.

If they wanted Atem's soul, they'd have to go through her to get it.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, a little short, but I liked it… so now that you know the plot, we'll close this baby up with some fluff and a little more plot, and then on to <span>The Return of the Pharaoh.<span> **

**Tip of the day… eat some brownies. Yum.**

**-Anevay**


	21. A Bachelor's Party

**Disclaimer: Ah, Yugioh. Don't own it, but I sure wish I did.**

Author's note: Sorry, guys… X-files obsession again… you'll probably see some fics on _that _too. Oh, boy, look at this chapter… should be, interesting…

Thanks/responses:

**Angel's Riot:** haha I think Mana is one of my favorites to write, and Aknamkanon and Mahad are just awesome. Ah, yes, you are correct in noticing that I used the word 'collect' quite a bit, but it's kind of unavoidable. Sorry if it was annoying—I'll try and change it up. ^O^

**Me: **I'm glad the plot is making it interesting, along with the usual fluff! X)

**Aqua girl 007:** you bet your eye things are getting interesting! ^D^

**Princess atemma**: yes, I usually update once a day. Sometimes twice, but not usually. And sometimes I miss a day cause of homework and various other problems, but when that happens (like yesterday, for example) I'll post two chapters to make up for it.

**IMPORTANT**: And yeah, I was going to do something along the lines of the Hangover but decided against it… for various reasons. A) it would have totally taken this story down a different track and b) it would have made it longer. Anywho, this is probably more likely to happen in my opinion. Sorry if I disappointed you.

I think that's it… yep! Might as well get along with the story, so…

_Mush!_

* * *

><p><em>A Bachelor's Party<em>

Atem wasn't sure if he was dreading it or looking forward to it.

Strangely enough, Seto and Mahad seemed to be excited for it, which couldn't be a good thing.

"I don't really _want _to go," Atem confessed to Mana.

She laughed. "Oh, just get over it, Atem! I'm sure it will be fun. Anything embarrassing, well, I won't be there to see and neither will anyone else, so it won't matter."

He made a face, "Fine. But I won't like it."

Mana gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Right," she agreed. Atem could swear he heard a layer of sarcasm in there.

Atem sighed, shaking his head. _I might as well get this over with, _he thought.

He stopped at the door, making a face. He glanced back the way Mana had gone and found her peeking around the corner at him, grinning and looking like she was about to giggle. She motioned for him to go in, mouthing: 'Go _on! _Don't be ababy! Suck it up!'

He pointed at the door, raising his eyebrows, and she nodded. Mana wiggled her fingers at him before disappearing. Atem made a face after her and finally went in to the room.

As promised, Aknamkanon wasn't there. As much as Atem loved his father, he knew that it would be a bit…. awkward if he went to Atem's bachelor party. Shimon wasn't there either, and Atem inwardly relaxed.

It was just Mahad, Seto, Karim, Shada and him.

* * *

><p>"And I thought you were going to do something inappropriate, Seto!" Atem called over the yells.<p>

Seto grinned, swinging his sword. "I was! Mahad wouldn't let me!"

"Thank Ra for Mahad!"

To the left, Mahad smiled. Seto just laughed, "Oh, you would have liked my idea."

"I highly doubt that," Atem replied dryly.

"There's nothing like the adrenalin rush of battle," Shada said loudly.

Karim agreed, "And this is only the first stop."

Down near the newer Egypt, they had taken him (blindfolded, no less) to a sort of staged battleground, where spirits could battle all they wanted, simply for the fun of it. Atem definitely liked this idea over what Seto would have planned. He didn't even want to ask what Seto had been thinking.

Atem's sword ran through an 'enemy' and he continued to slash. He wasn't even remotely tired, which was one of the perks of being a spirit.

He was in disguise, seeing as people would have talked if they had seen the Pharaoh out an about. Not only that, but the 'enemy' would have been hesitant to attack him if they had known he was the Pharaoh. Then there were those Soul Collectors, who wanted his soul and all.

Instead of his usual kingly attire, he wore a plain white headdress to cover his chaotic hair and a simple white tunic with a black belt gathering it at the waist. He also wore black sandals and adornments, on his wrists, upper arms, ankles and neck.

The Guardians were wearing plain robes as well, to Mahad's dismay. None of them wore their headdresses and gold. Seto's brown hair was exposed and Mahad's short chestnut hair hung in the open, which was the source of his discomfort. He felt a bit naked without his headdress and staff. Karim was bare-chested as usual, and Shada simply wore a tunic with the sleeves cut off.

A man dashed forward to engage Atem in combat, at which he gladly obliged. The man made a thrust that Atem dodged and replied to with a double slash and a thrust.

They just kept coming back, and that was one thing that made the battle all the more exhilarating.

* * *

><p>They went through each era of battle: they used chariots, swords, spears, knives, axes. They battled on ships and in the air. Eventually they used guns, grenades, cannons, tanks, and even heavier artillery than that.<p>

Atem was enjoying himself immensely.

He particularly enjoyed the ships and up in the air. Modern warfare was so violent and they battled so far apart that he didn't find it as engaging and fun as old-fashioned warfare, with swords and knives and well, combat and actual _skill_. They didn't stay in the modern war battles very long.

Now they were paint-balling and laser tagging. This could be his favorite yet.

First up: paint-ball.

It was Atem and the others against another group. They were completely focused and ready. They were aware that they hadn't had barely any experience in this sort of thing, but what the hey—it was still a strange form of war.

They even wore strange clothing: padding all over them. Atem had replaced his headdress with a sort of helmet that he was surprised covered his hair, and they all wore glasses.

Atem hit three of them almost straight off, before ducking behind a barrel. Mahad grinned at him. "Well done, Pharaoh," he hissed.

"Mahad, I told you," Atem replied, "Just call me Atem here."

"But it would be—" Mahad began.

"Mahad, here I'm not a pharaoh," Atem told him, "I mean, I am, but if someone heard you calling me that, our cover could be blown."

Mahad sighed, "Very well."

Atem raised his eyebrows, "Well?"

"Very well… Atem," Mahad managed, and the corner of his mouth lifted.

Atem nodded in approval, "Don't get hit, Mahad."

"I don't plan to," Mahad smiled.

"Are you girls going to sit there talking or are you going to shoot someone?" Seto yelled, standing and hitting two of the opposing team.

Atem and Mahad grinned, joining Seto.

* * *

><p>Laser tag. Atem had never had so much fun.<p>

His aim had improved since the first gun he had picked up. Now he felt he could shoot anything. He just wished he could go against Seto in a game of laser tag—he was a demon. It would be an actual challenge, and a good one.

Seto took down four of the opposing players in a mere twenty seconds. Mahad caught on quickly, taking down just as many in the space of thirty seconds. Atem's record was closer to Seto's—they weren't sure who was better.

Karim and Shada were a bit slower to catch on, but as soon as they did, they were fast and accurate. The lasers zoomed between players: Shada out, Karim out—now it was Mahad, Seto and Atem against four other players.

Sure, they were outnumbered, but their skill made up for it.

Mahad took one out, and then Seto, and last Atem took another. The remaining man refused to back down. There was something about him that bothered Atem. His eyes were beady and strangely dark.

Those beady eyes roved between the three of them, strangely confident.

The man knew he was taking a risk, but…

Atem's eyes widened, sensing the man's thoughts, and he brought the laser gun up, but it was too late.

The man's arm flashed forward and he pulled the trigger, but the laser gun was different than the others. And instead of firing at the torso, where he should have, he shot the wrist.

Atem felt something burning his wrist and cried out in pain. He couldn't move, and he heard as much as felt the hot laser burning him. The Guardian's stared in surprise, and after a moment, horror. Mahad was the first to react. He threw his arm forward, casting a spell. The man was thrown backwards, smacking into the far wall.

Unfrozen, Atem straightened, seizing just above where his wrist hurt and growling angrily. He dropped the hurt wrist and reached towards the man, using his magic.

The man felt himself flipped over and then zipped through the air towards the man he had attacked—when he looked up, he found himself gazing into the angry amethyst eyes of the Pharaoh.

"Who are you?" the Pharaoh demanded in terrible anger.

"I-I—" he spluttered.

Atem felt the same force he had felt the day the man at the gate had challenged him—the force, he assumed had destroyed the other man. Frowning, he cast a layer of protective magic over them. The force abruptly stopped.

"Seto, would you please carry this man?" he asked.

The man screamed as Seto threw him over his shoulder. Mahad placed magical bonds on his wrists and ankles so he couldn't escape, then turned quickly to Atem.

"What has he done to you, Pharaoh?" he asked in alarm.

Atem held up his wrist. His face was contorted in pain. Gently, Mahad held just above the injury, examining it.

There was a strange symbol burned into Atem's skin—it was a _djed, _or the representation of the human backbone, which was symbolic of stability and strength. Not only that, but it associated the person it was on/near with the god Osiris.

"Why put a _djed_ on the King?" Seto demanded of the man.

"Because he needs to be marked," the man stuttered nervously, afraid they would hurt him. "So we know who he is, even when he's disguised!" he was almost falling over his own tongue to tell them everything. "So everyone knows he's one to be captured!"

Atem cursed in Egyptian under his breath, "The Soul Collectors. We were right."

Mahad conjured a cloth from the air, speaking a spell over the wound and covering it withthe cloth. "We have to get you home. It needs to be cleaned. It's not safe for you out here."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I know I didn't update yesterday, so I'm updating soon. Soon as in today. so don't worry just yet.<strong>

**Review please ^-^ let me know if it seems rushed or anything… or if it needs anything.**

**-Anevay**


	22. Descisions

**Disclaimer: _must _I say it again? Don't own Yugioh.**

Author's note: so yeah, I'm updating without many reviews cause I said I'd update twice soooo… no thanks but this:

**Aqua girl 007**: I know, I was going to use sort of bits and pieces of the Hangover but… (shrugs) as I said, various reasons. And I haven't seen the whole movie, just bits and pieces. PS: I'm reading that story you suggested—so far, I'm really liking it. Thanks for the link!

Well, onward and huzzah.

* * *

><p><em>Decisions<em>

Mahad gently wrapped the wound on Atem's wrist. "I don't understand why it won't heal," he muttered.

Atem didn't reply, but rather sat thinking. He had a bad feelings about all this.

"Pharaoh?" Mahad asked, halting his wrapping momentarily. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking…" he said, "That we shouldn't tell Mana about this. Or Shimon or my parents. Or Isis. They would get worried, and besides, it wasn't a faulty attack. His obvious intent was to harm me, and in that he succeeded, but we have someone to question now and that's all that matters."

"Then what should we tell them?"

Mahad finished wrapping the wound, and at Atem's request, placed a gold cuff to cover it. Atem inspected the wound, thinking. "Tell them it was an attempted attack, but that he didn't succeed," he told him slowly, sliding down from where he sat.

Mahad nodded hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Mahad," the Pharaoh said, "It will heal soon enough."

Night was approaching, and Mahad accompanied Atem to his room. On the way, Atem stopped at Mana's room, knocking quietly, "Mana?"

The door opened faster than he anticipated. He was quickly enveloped in one of Mana's full-body embraces. "Hey, Atem!" she beamed, "Have a fun bachelor's party?"

Atem laughed, "Yes, actually."

"Told ya," she grinned.

"Actually, you didn't tell me anything. You were quite sarcastic on the matter."

"Was I, now?" Hoping down, she just smiled. "Are you heading off to bed?"

Atem nodded, "I just came by to say goodnight."

"Well then, goodnight," she smiled, allowing Atem to kiss her goodnight. "See you in the morning, bright and early."

Atem stroked her cheek before they both turned away. Mahad said nothing throughout the entire conversation, but on their way, Mahad surprised Atem by asking something he hadn't anticipated.

"You love her very much, don't you, Pharaoh?"

Atem looked up at his old friend, and perhaps his most loyal one. His expression was one of deep thought and very serious. Atem nodded, "More than I can say."

Mahad nodded in satisfaction, leaving Atem at his room with a bow. "Sleep well, my King," he said in a low tone.

"And you, Mahad," Atem said, entering his room.

Inside, he blinked tiredly. He removed his shirt and adornments, feelings unusually free. Now all he wore was his kilt, and it felt to relaxing and welcome. He ran his hand through his hair, yawning. He was so tired that he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Atem stood in a black place. Purely black. He smelled burning.<p>

Whipping around, he found himself staring at a burning building. Just watching it steam.

Someone came out of the building, stumbling towards him, and instinctively he caught them. It wasn't just instinct that made him do it.

"Yugi!" he exclaimed, supporting the boy. "What happened?"

Yugi shook his head, nearly collapsing as he coughed. He couldn't speak, as much as Atem wished he would. He opened his mouth to speak several times, but couldn't. He was coughing more than anything.

Unexpectedly, he collapsed right there, half conscious. Atem lowered him to the ground, feelings his pulse and finding him breathing, but only just. "Yugi, say something," he pleaded.

He sensed something and looked up to see a man towering over him. An indistinct figure he couldn't quite make out.

"Poor boy," he said without pity, "I guess the heat was too much for him."

"What happened to him?" Atem demanded.

The figure shrugged. "If the heat is too much, you have to get out of the fire," they said simply. "It was too much for him. Can you take the heat, Pharaoh?" but the man answered his own question, "Let me guess—if you can do it to help save someone then the answer is yes."

Atem's brow darkened. "What's going on?"

"This is only a dream, is it not?" the figure asked, "Tell me, is it possible that this is simply a metaphor dream, not really happening, just thought—or is it real? Is that boy in your arms really your friend, or just a _thought _become real?"

"What do you mean?" the Pharaoh demanded. "This _is _a dream."

"But who's to say that boy isn't real? How do you know he's not and how do you know he is?"

Atem was rather confused by the whole thing. "Tell me what's going on. I don't need a metaphor. I need the truth."

"Very well," the man said. The burning building disappeared, but Yugi didn't. "You're dreaming, but so is Yugi. The burning building is your crisis. Everyone is inside it. Including little Yugi. Does that clarify anything?"

Atem's eyes narrowed, "You're saying that the building is a metaphor? But Yugi…" he looked down, "Yugi is real?"

"He's still there, isn't he?" the man asked. He shook his head. "Tell me what this all means. What do you think it means?"

"I don't _know_ what it means," Atem growled angrily. "Who are you?"

"A powerful man that you're looking for," the figure told him very carefully, "And we'll meet soon. Don't worry, your little friend Yugi will think this is all a dream—he won't be harmed in any way. Simply shaken."

"Stop toying with him," Atem snarled. "You leave him out of this."

Atem could swear he heard the man smile. "If he's useful to me, he _will _be involved in this. But you haven't answered my question, Pharaoh—what do you think this means?"

"The burning building, as you said, is the problem. And as you so nicely pointed out, everyone is inside it, including Yugi—so you're telling me that not only is my problem going to escalate, but everyone I care about will be involved."

The man nodded. "I knew you would figure it out. It's not terribly difficult."

"No, it's not," Atem agreed, "And neither is this."

Swiftly, he stood, drew a sword, and swept it through the man's torso.

The shadowed figure disappeared, leaving Atem in a dark place with Yugi lying on the floor half conscious. He returned to the boy's side, shaking him gently. "Yugi," he said softly, "Yugi? Can you hear me?"

Violet eyes opened partially, peering at the indistinct shape over him. "Pharaoh?" he muttered.

Atem touched Yugi arm, "Yugi, everything will be alright. I'll make sure you're safe. I promise."

Before Yugi could reply, the dream faded and disappeared.

Atem opened his eyes, thinking only one thing, and he spoke it now: "Yugi."

His friend would be in trouble because of him.

Again.

"Not this time," he told himself confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it—kind of short, but hey, I came up with the dream thing on the spot! So like, don't like, love, blah, blah you know. Let me know: review! ^o^<strong>

**Hey—go hug a stuffed animal and read a book, maybe eat some ice cream—_that_, is good for you.**

**-Anevay**


	23. Preparation

**Disclaimer: sorry folks—Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh!**

Author's note: ^o^ you know, even I didn't expect the dream with Yugi… hey, I had to bring him in some time!

Responses/thanks:

**Me:** thank you much! ^D^ the fact that you're always reviewing makes me feel like a good writer! I'm a keepin', I'm a keepin'! XD

**Aqua girl 007:** hahah bleep! (The bleep reminds me of X-files!) -I didn't see it coming either ^O^

**Otaku-Entinty, **thanks for adding this to your story alert subscriptions ^-^

Well, that's all for that… this story is turning out longer than I thought it would. It will be the first story I have that will have a full-on ending! Huzzah!

Here we go.

* * *

><p><em>Preparation<em>

Mana asked him a million times if he was hurt when she heard about the man's 'attempt' to hurt Atem. "Mana, I'm fine," he assured her. She didn't seem too satisfied.

Interrogating the man got them almost no where. He told them the same things over and over again.

"He's watching me," he would say, near hysteria, "If I say anything he'll kill me!"

It wouldn't help if Atem pointed out that he was already dead, so he didn't.

The Guardian's replies were always the same: "He can not harm you here. We have made sure of it. Just tell us what you know."

He would then cry, "No! He'll find a way! He always does. He's going to destroy me!"

Eventually, Atem knew they would have to resort to violence if they ever wanted to get anywhere. He didn't want to, but knew that eventually it would have to happen.

For now, he allowed the man to rest and think, protecting him. He was the only asset they had for the moment. He needed to be protected until he decided to talk.

The wedding was in two days. He hadn't seen Mana since yesterday, and not only was he constantly questioned and pestered about the wedding, details, details, blah, blah, blah—no one would leave him alone! Every second, someone was there filling him in on last second plans, telling him this and that.

The food wouldn't be ready, the banners were torn and they had to make new ones, the Guardians were too busy to help, Mana was being difficult—every second of every moment, he was constantly being battered by complaints and problems.

"Oh, almighty Ra!" he finally yelled, flinging out his arms for space as servants crowded around him. "If you have any problems, talk to the Guardians!" he bellowed as he stormed away.

The servants hurriedly dispersed, apologizing left and right, running off for fear of angering the king further.

Ten minutes later, he was hurrying away from the Guardians, who were quickly gaining on him. He ran around a corner, only to find himself at…

A dead end.

He grabbed his head, looking around frantically, "There's no where to hide!" he hissed to himself. He could hear the Guardians behind him, calling for him to come back. Atem ran his fingers hysterically through his chaotic hair. Where was he supposed to hide?

Something grabbed his cape from behind, yanking him back.

He was pulled into something dark. Looking around him, he found himself in a closet that he was sure hadn't been there before.

Atem opened his mouth to speak, but someone clamped a hand over it before he could. "Shhh!" someone said quickly, "Don't say anything, Atem, or they'll find us!"

Atem shut up immediately. The Guardians passed them moments later, and they sat silently for several minutes after, just to make sure they didn't come back. They heard Seto's voice down the hall: "Where in Set's name did he go? Pharaoh!"

The two in the closet chuckled to themselves. "You made the closet door look like the wall?" Atem hissed, "Genius, Mana!"

She giggled, throwing her arms around him. "Thanks, Atem!"

They stood and Mana turned on the light, wrapping her arms around him again. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Forever is a long time, Mana," Atem grinned.

"Oh, you know what I mean," she said dismissively, her arms slung around his neck.

"I think we need a way out of here," Atem told her. "If we leave and they find us, we'll both be sucked into all this planning again."

Mana rolled her eyes, "The maids said I'm being 'difficult,' but I just wanted them to stop poking me with the pins!"

Atem grinned, "They've got to make sure the dress fits, Mana."

"Then they're really bad at it," Mana pouted, "It hurt!"

Atem kissed her forehead, "Don't you want it to fit, though?"

"Yeah…" she muttered, but suddenly brightened. "I've got it! I know how we can get out of here!"

"What's the plan, Mana?"

* * *

><p>Atem and Mana had popped into vase after vase, and as Mana did the spell again, moving them from vase to vase, Atem felt the vase <em>moving.<em>

They shared a wide-eyed glance. They heard voices as the vase was moved. "Oi, this one's heavy," said a man, "Come help me, would you?"

Quickly, Mana waved her wand and they disappeared, only to reappear in what was probably the same closet they had started in. And just their luck, they heard footsteps headed their way.

The couple scrambled around a lot before finally hushing up when Mana pushed him to the ground, her covering his mouth while he covered hers. The footsteps came closer and their eyes widened—they knew they were about to get busted.

"Wait a minute…" muttered the low voice of Mahad. "This closet…"

The door flew open, and Mahad glared at the bride and groom as he found them in a strange position. Mana sat nearly on top of him, with one hand clamped over his mouth while the other pushed at his arm, which was covering her own mouth. Atem, for his part, was in a semi-sitting position, trying to fend of Mana.

"What's going on in here?" he asked suspiciously.

They scrambled to their feet, nearly stumbling over each other. "Nothing," Mana said quickly, "Just this—bye!" she beamed as she seized Atem's hand and waved her wand at the same time, causing them both to disappear.

Mahad blew out a gusty breath. They were gone again. Great.

He closed his eyes and honed in on Mana's magic, trying to find them…

When he found where they had gone, he turned on his heel and marched away. That Mana.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, Mahad found them in a pond in one of the remote gardens of the palace—wrestling in the water.<p>

"Atem!" she shouted, and she screeched, "_Eee!"_

He heard the baritone voice of the Pharaoh laugh before there was more splashing. When he came upon them, he found Mana had gained an advantage and had her arms and legs wrapped around him from behind, effectively dragging him down while making it impossible for him to get anywhere near her.

"Mana!" the Pharaoh cried, "Come here!"

"You think I'm gonna come just cause you tell me? Make me!"

"I will!"

Mana shrieked as Atem managed to untangle her, pulling her around front. He tackled her so they both went underwater.

Mahad barely had to raise his staff to bring the two out of the water, where they floated suspended in the air, blinking at Mahad like children. They beamed innocently, but Mahad didn't buy it.

"Pharaoh, I'm surprised at you," Mahad scolded.

Atem shrugged, "Sorry, Mahad. I couldn't help myself."

Mana squirmed in the air. "Geez, Mahad, put me down! I don't want to be poked with pins!"

Atem reached over and took her hand, "I'll make sure they don't poke you anymore, Mana."

She stopped, defeated, "Oh, alright, but I'm not gonna like it!"

Mahad let them down. "Come on, you two," he said, folding his arms. "Seto has been looking everywhere for you, Pharaoh."

"I know," Atem replied dreadfully.

They dropped Mana off back where she was supposed to be getting fitted for her dress. Isis had a few stern words for her before they both entered the room again. Mahad dragged Atem to the throne room, where Seto, Shimon, Aknamkanon and the other Guardians waited.

"Where have you been, Atem?" Aknamkanon boomed.

Seto was in his face next, "Don't you realize that the wedding is in two days?"

Atem sighed. He decidedly hated preparation.

Shimon steered him away, where he was sure to have other agonizing duties to attend to.

* * *

><p>The Pharaoh collapsed onto his bed, having already changed. He buried his face in his pillow. "I hate weddings," he muttered, then elaborated, talking to himself, "Well, not the event itself—just the planning that comes with it. I never want to do this again."<p>

Good thing he wouldn't have to.

He fell asleep quickly, as he had the night before. The dreams came again.

This time he could tell he was dreaming. The edges of the picture were fuzzy and he couldn't get a clear picture on anything. From what he could tell, he was looking in on a dungeon.

"When are we going to attack?" someone asked.

"Soon," another snapped, "Not to worry. We'll attack soon. Sooner than he thinks."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for tonight, people. I'm tired and off to bed. Hope you liked it ^o^ review please!<strong>

**And remember not to go taking other people's candy when there's a _do not touch _sign—I learned that the hard way -_-**

**-Anevay**


	24. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: Yugioh, Yugioh… won't you be mine? Sigh. Don't own Yugioh, fic-ers.**

Author's note: ^o^ I can honestly say that I have some loyal reviewers/readers that I love! Huzzah!

Thanks/responses:  
><strong>Angel's Riot<strong>: Dang, I love your reviews! They're lengthy _and _informative XD Mahad is probably one of my favorites hahah! Ah, Atem and Mana—huzzah for Vaseshipping and its origins. And the "He's gonna kill me!" I know, it's killing you to know who! Maybe you'll get to find out in the next few chaps ^o^ but I ain't sayin' yet! Thank you for the great review!

**Princess atemma: **I'd say that right now there are going to be maybe three or four more chapters. There isn't much more I can put in here. Everything will be continued in The Return of the Pharaoh, in case anyone hasn't been paying attention.

**xMocha**: haha I wouldn't either!

And thanks to **Aqua girl 007 **and **me** for always reviewing! It reminds me of why I continue to write X) so I can put something fun for people out there to read!

That it? … yup, think so.

Hooray for Yugioh! ^O^ (look at the chapter heading! Go ahead—have a little freak out moment)

* * *

><p><em>The Wedding<em>

Atem was a bit rattled from his dream, and that kept him on edge all day.

But, that wasn't the only thing that kept him on edge.

The wedding was _today._

He paced the length of the throne room, unable to think or say anything. The only people in the room with him were Shimon, Aknadin and Aknamkanon, who were talking amongst themselves and paying Atem no attention.

There was a reason they were ignoring him. Every time anyone talked to him, he would snap back at them anxiously, or suddenly switch into a happy mood and beam, babbling without shutting up. In such an unpredictable mood, they decided it best to just leave him be.

He didn't know whether to thank them, yell at them or just leave—or maybe all of the above.

Carefully, Aknamkanon guided his son away to a room where he would be promptly dressed and readied. The spectators were already outside and waiting. There had been talk of having a private ceremony due to recent events, but had decided against it because everyone was looking forward to the wedding, and Atem didn't want to disappoint his people.

As was the practice, Atem hadn't seen Mana all day, or half the previous day. He was just about ready for all the hullabaloo to end.

Originally, an Egyptian marriage ceremony only entitled a sort of contract and then they were married, but things had changed in five-thousand years or so. Now they did something rather similar to a modern marriage ceremony, with the exception that it was in ancient Egyptian.

Atem was dressed and primed by several hands that weren't his. He would much rather have preferred to dress himself, but this was quicker. He wore a pure white tunic and a white cape to match, which he found an interesting piece. His crown still sat on his head, but it shined newer and brighter, the sapphires in the jutting wings glistening.

He also wore his usual adornments, with the exception that he now wore a gold armored vest beneath his shirt and his accessories were more like armor now instead of just accessories. Gold and white boots were on his feet, with barely an inch of space between the golden bands that ran up his legs to meet his kilt, which he had an armored kilt beneath it. Instead of single wrist bands, he now wore long bands that went to his elbow, engraved with patterns and symbols. His upper arms wore similar bands, longer than usual but simple, too.

He took a moment to get comfortable with the added weight. The choker at his neck was thicker than ever. He wasn't used to wearing quite to much heavy gold on his person, and it would take a moment to adjust.

One last piece of gold was added to his left shoulder: the ceremonial wing of Horus.

He fingered his cartouche, tucking it away and feelings the butterflies in his stomach. It was just moments away. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

After forcing himself to relax for several minutes, he nodded to himself.

Aknamkanon observed his process and spoke after Atem nodded and opened his eyes. "I'm proud of you, son," he said.

Atem glanced around, "What for, father?"

"You're so much more mature than I think you are sometimes," he said, "I forget that you're older than I think. And you chose Mana."

"I thought you wanted me to choose a princess," Atem raised his eyebrows.

Aknamkanon laughed, "No, I knew you would never fall for that. Princesses are too air-headed for a man like you. Mana seems air-headed, but she's not. She's smart and keeps you happy when I know you would be focused on the kingdom all the time without her—she makes sure you enjoy yourself. You take care of each other. I knew Mana was the only one for you."

"Then why…?"

"Why the parties?" Aknamkanon smiled, "I had to force you two together somehow, didn't I?"

Atem shook his head, "I suppose I have you to thank partially for all this, then."

"Partially?" he raised an eyebrow.

Atem grinned, "Mahad kept telling me, discreetly, that Mana and I liked each other."

Aknamkanon laughed loudly, "That Mahad! He's a lot cleverer than I give him credit."

* * *

><p>Atem waited beside Mahad and Seto, hearing the talking and cheering of the crowd.<p>

He couldn't see anything, because a curtain separated him from outside, but he could hear it alright. In a matter of moments, he knew, the ceremony would begin.

He felt a little guilty that Yugi and the gang weren't there to see it, but they were better off where they were. They didn't belong here like he did.

Trumpets were sounded as a warning that the ceremony would begin soon. There was the last minute scrabbling to get in a comfortable position or move closer, and then the noise died down. As soon as nearly all was quiet, or as quiet as it could get, the trumpets rang out again, this time longer and more elaborate.

Atem closed his eyes and breathed. He felt hands on each of his shoulders and smiled to see Seto and Mahad on either side, smiling slightly, though in Seto's case it was more of a smirk. Their presence was reassuring, and he nodded. As the trumpets came to an end, he entered the open air, high stage.

It was elevated above the crowd on a platform outside the palace. It had been erected explicitly for this purpose, and now everyone could see them from below. Of course, the wedding would be broadcasted to every available place in the Spirit world, which Atem found annoying yet inevitable, so everyone would be able to see it close-up sooner or later.

He entered the area before Mana did, and saluted his people to enormous cheers. Shada stood behind him, ready to speak the ceremony accordingly. His voice could be made grave and could waver and change as he chose, and so it was best that he spoke it.

Music sounded as Atem took his place before Shada, and Mana entered slowly from the opposite curtain from which Atem had come.

Atem caught his breath, beaming at her.

Her dress was predictably white, a tradition the Egyptians had adopted some time back. It was long and slim, making her look taller than she was and very graceful. The sleeves were short and graceful, and there was a simple, thin belt at her waist. One shoulder was artfully done: a strap and a separating sleeve that hung off her shoulder. The neck was outlined in an intricate pattern of gold, and the sleeves were outlined in strands of it. On her head she wore a gold crown much like a tiara, inlaid with rubies, sapphires, emeralds and amethyst.

Her wrists and upper arms were adorned with gold accessories that served as armor as much as they did accessories. On her feet were slim gold sandals, incredibly delicate.

She approached Atem with glittering aquamarine-green eyes. She took his hands with a smile, and Atem intertwined their fingers. Neither took their eyes off one another as Shada read the ancient Egyptian words and vows.

Aknamkanon and Amisi were in tears, as were Isis, Kisara and Shimon (good ol' Shimon). Karim was grinning at Shada like he knew something was coming and Seto, predictably, wasn't crying but smirking. Mahad looked pretty close to tears, his mouth twitching in an effort not to smile and his gray eyes blinking as he tried, unsuccessfully, not to cry.

They each slipped the rings on to one another's fingers: Mana's intricate, with a ruby at its center and beautiful made, and Atem's a simple gold engraved with hieroglyphs.

Finally, Shada spoke the last words, shutting the book and adding the rather modern phrase: "Pharaoh, you may now kiss your Queen."

There were laughs and applause, and finally Mahad was fully crying and smiling all over. And he may have imagined it, but he _thought _he saw Seto wipe away a tear, even though that was nearly impossible.

Without hesitation, Atem took Mana's face in his hands and kissed her enthusiastically. When they pulled apart, their foreheads touching, Mana laughed and embraced him tightly. The crowd was impossibly loud, crying, cheering and hugging all over the place.

But the happy mood was brought to an abrupt end at the roar of a mighty dragon.

Everyone fell into a shocked silence and they looked around for the source of the sound. Atem immediately summoned his diadhank, his eyes roaming the sky. He placed himself between Mana and the crowd, but his movement was for naught as she stepped to his side and took his hand, her own diadhank on her arm and a determined gleam in her eyes.

A dragon shimmered into existence, a man on its back. It was a sleek deep black; metallic black scales on its neck and underbelly. Its head was horned and its big black eyes bore into those they fell upon, causing them to shrink and try to hide.

Everyone screamed. The Guardians and Atem held their diadhanks before their faces, glaring at the beast that had shown itself. The dragon reared its magnificent head and the man on its back laughed, "We meet again, Pharaoh!"

Atem focused on the man, realizing that he recognized him. "You!" he snarled, and his diadhank glowed. "How dare you!" Atem bellowed, "Why betray the Afterlife? Why betray your world?"

"For a better one!" he yelled, and the dragon roared, preparing to attack.

The Pharaoh reacted quicker than the others. Atem roared, "Slifer the Sky Dragon, come forth!" The enormous red dragon appeared, growling menacingly as he sensed his master's anger.

Before anyone could stop him, Atem leapt forward onto Slifer's back, rising to the other dragon's height. The Guardian's cries of protest died behind him, but Mana and Mahad weren't ready to give up yet. They transformed into their Ka's: Mana the Dark Magician Girl and Mahad the Dark Magician.

They readied themselves to follow. The black dragon took off and Slifer followed with Atem on board. Mana and Mahad were quick to tail them, moving as fast as they could and leaving the other Guardians to deal with the panicked people.

Slifer fired after the black dragon, forcing it higher into the sky. Some distance away from the Palace, the dragons faced off. "What do you want?" Atem bellowed.

"Your soul!" the man cried, "What else do you think I came for? A pleasant chat?"

"It's not the first time someone's wanted my soul," Atem muttered, mostly to himself, "Tell me, Hamon, what made you join the Soul Collectors?"

"Join them?" Hamon laughed, "I lead them!"

"_You?"_ Atem gasped, "But why?"

"Because your rein is corrupting our world! We were just fine without you, but then you had to come back. Not only are you _not _the Chosen King," he snapped, "But you didn't choose me for your Court of Kings."

Atem laughed harshly, "Hamon, your reasons are just as twisted as you are. I didn't _choose _you because I knew you weren't worthy! Then I knew that you weren't worthy, but I didn't sense darkness in your soul until now. What made you change?"

"The cold hard truth," Hamon replied darkly, "That this world isn't any fairer than the last! The dark souls are angry, Pharaoh. They want retribution for those who put them there. They want to be free! And I'm going to do it."

"You're insane," Atem hissed.

Hamon laughed, "Insane, Pharaoh? I think not. It is you who shall fall today."

"Not if there's any justice in this world," Atem cried back. "We can settle this right now and I can banish you to where you _should _be!"

"I'd love to see you try!"

"I'll do _more _than try," Atem said, "Hamon, you can't win!"

"We'll see about that, Pharaoh!"

"_Dia-ha!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm not sure how to spell that word they use for 'duel' in the last arc, and stupid Google didn't have the answer (I know, shocker). And hey, you got a longer update than usual, so be grateful! ;)<br>**

**Anyway, I had to stop it here just to be all suspenseful. Well, hope you liked it! Review please! ^o^**

**Warning: make sure you put marshmallow repellant on tonight! Those marshmallows can be vicious biters.**

**-Anevay**


	25. A Duel

**Disclaimer: is there one of these at the beginning of _every _chapter? Ra! Well, don't own Yugioh in any way at all.**

Author's note: Yes, Hamon is my OC ^0^ specifically created because I've seen Bakura used again and again and well… as much as we all love him, he's done and defeated—I might bring him in later, but we'll see where it goes.

**Angel's Riot**: I know! Poor Atem! v_v Always having to save the world. Ah, Mahad, he's so fun to write! XD Ah! You're right on the Slifer thing—Ra, time to go do some editing! Thank you so very much for, once again, a great and informing review!

**xMocha**: Hahaha (good ol' Shimon!) I just had to add it in. Shimon is strangely fun to write. Thanks for complimenting my use of Mahad ^O^ Yes, Hamon is my OC—he's a bum haha. Thanks for reviewing!

**Aqua girl 007: **I'm glad you noticed that little detail! I knew I put it in there for a reason ^D^ Stinkin' Soul Collectors!

**Me**: thanks! I'm so glad you're liking it!

Also thanks to **JakeKontan** for adding this story to their favorites!

Well, that's it… yep. On with the duel!

Ah, wait for it… (I just can't help myself)

_Dia-ha!_

* * *

><p>A Duel<p>

"_Slifer! Thunder force attack!"_

A build of energy build inside Slifer's mouth, and he fired a huge sphere of crackling, white hot energy. The black dragon countered with an attack of its own, dark and groaning with terrible energy.

Slifer's got through, throwing Hamon and the dragon off balance.

"You're outmatched, Hamon," Atem said, folding his arms. He would give him no opportunity to surrender. He didn't deserve it.

Hamon readjusted himself and his mount, glaring at the Pharaoh. He was a fairly tall man with and a cocky air; his hair was light and his nose was rather pointed. His eyes were a common brown—all in all he appeared to be a common man, but the crown on his head said differently.

"We'll see about that," he snarled, "I'm just trying out my new dragon for later. If I can finish you now and take your soul," he shrugged, "Then all the better."

"So, what," Atem folded his arms, "This is just a trial run? A little fun on my wedding day?"

"Ah, yes, I am sorry about that," Hamon sneered, "But good things come to those who wait, and I have waited long enough."

"Be gone!" Atem demanded, flinging out his hand, and Slifer sensed the unspoken command. He fired again, and amazingly the dragon dodged it. The relaying attack the black dragon sent was smacked away with a flick of Slifer's tail, barely fazing him.

"You're fighting a _god,_ Hamon," Atem called, "Back down and I'll send you to the Dark Realm in a less painful way than before. Continue to fight and you will receive no mercy."

"Mercy?" Hamon shrieked, "I don't want your mercy! I was retribution!"

Darkness gathered around Hamon, coming from everywhere around him. The black dragon seemed to be sucking it in, rearing its head as it felt the power course through its veins. With a roar, it grew and turned those beady black eyes back on Slifer.

"Pharaoh!"

Atem heard the cry from behind him and knew who it would be. He had to stop Hamon before they arrived and were threatened; before they were hurt. This was his fight.

Holding his diadhank before him, Atem closed his eyes and offered his own energy to Slifer. The sky crackled with thunder. He flung a fist forward, his amethyst eyes flashing angrily, _"Slifer the Sky Dragon!" _he roared, _"Lighting strike!"_

Inside Slifer's mouth, the hissing, fizzing white energy grew larger than Slifer had ever produced, gaining power from Atem's energy as much as from Slifer's.

Meanwhile, Hamon's black dragon was creating a blast of its own. The darkness Hamon had summoned strengthened it while he offered his own energy, just as Atem had done, to strengthen it for one final attack.

The noise became almost unbearable. The snapping and crackling of Slifer's thunder, and the groaning and shrieking of the black dragon's. Until finally, the attacks were launched, taking off at incredible speed.

Darkness collided with light. Both opponents were thrown back with cries of shock, and while Slifer caught Atem, Hamon went down with his dragon.

When the noise and lights of the colliding attacks faded, Atem looked around. Hamon was no where in sight. It was as if he had just vanished.

He groaned, pushing himself up from Slifer's back and stumbling. Two arms caught him on either side; Mahad and Mana stared at him in concern. "Pharaoh," Mahad said, "Are you alright?"

Atem nodded, "I think so."

"Where did that sorry son of Set go?" Mana demanded, her brows drawn down angrily.

"I don't know," Atem said, sort of mumbling.

"Atem?" Mana asked, her manor changing completely from anger to worry.

Atem's eyes slid shut and he collapsed. At the same time, Slifer faded, leaving Mahad and Mana holding their unconscious king in midair. Both magicians quickly supported their king further. "He's exhausted," Mahad said, "We must get him back to the Palace."

* * *

><p>Atem awoke feelings sore and tired. He pushed himself up, but someone quickly hurried to his side, "Oh, no, Atem, you lie back down and rest right now!"<p>

He looked around. He was in his room—it was night and he wore nothing but his kilt. "Mana, I'm—"

"Don't even give me that," Mana rolled her eyes, "Lie down before I make you!"

Atem grinned and complied, settling into the pillows. He had barely even settled when he sat up abruptly again, "Mana! I know who the man was!"

Mana sat down beside him, pushing him back and feelings his forehead. "You do?" she asked.

"You remember that stuck-up king Hamon?" he asked, "The one who's daughters were, ah, disturbing-ly rude?"

Mana tried not to smile, "Oh, yeah. That guy? It was him? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Atem said, "He told me himself. He said he's the leader of the Soul Collectors. He kept going on about revenge and punishing those who had banished the dark souls to the Dark Realm, something about releasing them." It was getting increasingly hard to remember. He frowned, "He… said he wanted my soul."

Mana froze, looking up to meet Atem's eyes.

Atem shook his head angrily at himself for worrying Mana, "Mana, I didn't mean to worry you. I'm sorry."

"No," Mana said, "You were right to tell me."

Mana looked down. They wanted her Atem. She had just got him back, only that day he had been made hers, and someone wanted to take him away from her again.

She felt an arm snake around her waist as Atem pulled her into the bed beside him. They lay on their sides facing one another, and Atem touched their heads together. "Mana," he said gently, making her look at him. "We'll get through this."

Mana touched his face and smiled. "You're right. You and I are in this together."

She snuggled closer to him, fully realizing for the first time that they were_ married. _He was really truly hers now.

Unexpectedly, Mana kissed Atem. "Hey guess what," she told him, grinning.

"What?" he asked, kissing her again.

"You're mine forever," she informed him, touching his bare chest gingerly with her fingertips. "You don't mind that, do you?"

Atem chuckled, pulling the covers up over them, "Unless you have any reason to object."

Their lips met in a long kiss. Mana felt her head go light and her heart pound in her chest. She curled into him, feeling very content to be with Atem forever.

"Hm," she pretended to think, "Forever with Atem, my best friend… nope, sounds just perfect."

Atem's arms around her were warm and strong. "Then that makes two of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, all lovey-dovey and cheesy! We haven't had some of that in a good while. Well, hope you liked it. More to come yet—don't worry, this story isn't over yet! Almost, though. Two more chapters, I think.<strong>

**Then make sure you check out The Return of the Pharaoh!**

**-Anevay**

**PS: oh, and make sure you don't eat too much candy before writing. It tends to make a hectic story that doesn't make a lot of sense.**


	26. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh—can't you just be mine already? Ra! Nope. Don't own Yugioh.**

Author's note: WOW! Have I mentioned before how much I love you guys? XD I've gotten six reviews so far and already had more views than I have in the days past, and I haven't even updated yet! And to ALL REVIEWERS: You may PM me if you like! I don't mind ^-^

-Thanks to **Aqua girl 007 **and **me** for reviewing as always!- Along with the new reviewer **random**!

**Sinares: **Your review made me giggle! ^O^ I loved it! I'm glad you appreciate their relationship and the way Atem is portrayed ^o^ that was the way I intended to do it. Atem was, as you said, always the ah, bigger man (again with the pun) than Yugi. I mean, he's gotta let go sometimes. And with the six-year old thing—haha totally! If they decided they loved each other and just didn't play games anymore it would be lame! Hahah the fluff IS like that! XD Ra, I love your review—as you can tell from my lengthy reply. Feel free to PM me if you need! I'd love to chat ^D^ thanks much for the great (and long, though awesome) review!

**xMocha**: totally agree with your mention of Sinares' review ;) as you can see from above haha! Thanks for reading and well, reviewing! I've enjoyed your reviews thus far ^o^ and about that question… we'll get to that in just a minute, seeing as both you and Sinares, along with a few others asked!

**JakeKontan:** beautiful sweet and short review! Thank you much for the compliment and you are welcome for thanking you! ^O^ HUZZAH! I have a fan! Thanks for making my day!

**Princess atemma: **darling, in case you haven't noticed, this story is actually going to go to about twenty-seven or twenty-eight, but mostly likely twenty-seven. Also, I have the continuum story The Return of the Pharaoh, so there will be no summary ending. It will continue in another story.

*Sorry this is taking forever! :O there's **ONE QUESTION TO ADDRESS! **My dear Sinares and xMocha, about your joined question! Kids in the Afterlife—I was actually just thinking about that! I _might _put kids in at the end. And about the 'Is the Afterlife a heaven or spirit world' or something or other question—the answer is yes. It's sort of a heaven/place for spirits—it's divided into different sections: Realm of the Beasts, the Afterlife, souls to come (or something like that). Hope that answered your question!

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**_ does anyone even read this? So this is **NOT **one single story—there will be another one, continuing with the plot and such. **THE RETURN OF THE PHARAOH**_** will **_**be posted as soon as this story is done! Does anyone even read the Author's note?**

-Well, I have done everything in my power to tell inform you of the important matters. If **bolding, ****underlining,**_** and **__**italisizing,**_**along with **_**PUTTING IT IN CAPS**_ doesn't get your attention, well, I don't know what will!

That's all—huzzah and onward with the story! We are coming to the resolution, so we're closing things up. **Three more chaps**, people! Then tune in to **THE RETURN OF THE PHARAOH!**

Note: I am not yelling at you ^_^ I'm simply trying to get your attention!

Eternally so sorry for the lengthy author's note :P I'll stop rambling now and get on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Interrogation<em>

Atem and the Guardians combed the area for Hamon and any Soul Collectors, taking a whole three days to do it, but to no avail. It was as if he and every sign of the Soul Collectors simply disappeared.

They returned to the Palace feeling that they were right back to where they had begun. With no leads but the prisoner in the dungeons, who wouldn't talk. There was also the fact that they had no confirmed ID that it had been Hamon, just the word of Atem. And though he was the Pharaoh, they still had to be sure before they made assumptions.

When Hamon's position as head of the Soul Collectors was confirmed, Atem decided they would go to his kingdom. While it was at least three weeks away, it would be worth it in the end.

The only problem was the fact that anyone would recognize a royal escort, and with the Soul Collectors on the loose, they could either attack the party or run ahead and warn Hamon of the plan.

Either way, it would be an undercover trip.

But it would have to happen after the untimely wedding celebrations, and after the necessary precautions had been taken. Which, in short, meant weeks of waiting. The Guardians insisted that Atem and Mana take it easy for a few weeks as sort of a honey moon break, seeing as they couldn't leave the Palace.

And when the Guardians insisted on something, they usually got their way.

Atem sighed. He knew the day would come, but he didn't want to do it.

It was time to get some answers from the prisoner downstairs.

* * *

><p>The interrogation began.<p>

"What's your name?" Isis asked gently.

The man was shivering despite the soothing tone. Though the Guardians stood around him waiting, the air they gave was not threatening. They had tried this before, and Atem was hoping that this time it would do the trick so they wouldn't have to resort to other methods.

The prisoner shook his head frantically. "I told you," he said, "If I say anything, he'll destroy me."

"You are protected here," Mahad said quietly. "He won't harm you."

He didn't respond. The prisoner sat in a single chair in the center of a stone room, with only one exit and no windows. There was a bucket in one corner and a cot in another for his minimal comfort. There was still light in the room as the stones glowed faintly, giving off enough light to sustain them.

"We don't want to hurt you," Shada said, "Please, for your own safety, answer the question."

The man swallowed and muttered something. They all exchanged hopeful glances and Isis urged, "What was that?"

"Michael," he said quietly, "My name is Michael."

They were finally getting somewhere.

"Michael," said Isis, "Do you know a man named Hamon?"

Michael's eyes flashed around the watching Guardians and the Pharaoh. His breath hitched in his throat and they took that as a yes. "You have nothing to fear, Michael," Atem finally spoke, his baritone voice gentle, surprising the prisoner. "Hamon revealed himself to me as the leader of the Soul Collectors yesterday. All we need is you to confirm it."

Michael nodded, his eyes speaking for him. "It's him," he managed.

"Thank you," Isis said. "Can you tell us anything else? Any of the important members?"

Michael shook his head hesitantly. "I-I don't know."

"Then tell us this," Mahad spoke, "What do you mean when you say he can destroy you?"

"He has dark power," Michael's voice shook, "He controls the darkness in our hearts and destroys us with it."

Atem had only ever seen one soul destroyed, and that was the man at the gate. That event seemed so long ago now, but it still haunted him. He had heard of the destruction of a soul with the darkness in their heart, he had even had it almost happen to him—it had only been a rumor, a thought, and now he was having it confirmed.

Mahad was thoughtful. "How is it he can reach you here?"

"He can reach us anywhere," Michael said immediately, the fear eminent in his eyes, "He has a gift that allows him to control dark souls."

"Where did he get it?" Karim wondered.

Michael shook his head. They decided not to push it. Since he was giving them invaluable information, they wouldn't ask for what he couldn't give.

"What happens when a soul is destroyed?" Shada asked.

"Their energy is stored," Michael shuddered, "Stored where, I don't know."

Atem stared off into the distance, the wheels turning slowly in his head, gaining speed. He had an idea, but until he had more clues, he wouldn't say anything.

Mana studied the man, only just now speaking, "Michael, can you tell us any of their plans?"

Michael looked away, and they took that as an answer.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Atem asked, not unkindly.

Michael thought long and hard, honestly trying to find something that was just enough to give them a hint and small enough to keep him alive. Unbeknownst to him, the darkness in his heart was lifting.

In his life, he hadn't been a terrible person, but he hadn't been a terribly _good_ person either. Now maybe he could make restitution.

"The dragon," he whispered, "He had a dragon, didn't he?" They nodded and Michael said: "It's called the Dark Soul dragon. If he was just trying it out, it will get stronger as he destroys more dark souls."

_That _information was useful. "Thank you, Michael," Atem said sincerely, "If there is anything you can or want to tell us in the future…" he left the sentence hanging so it was open to Michael's conscious, causing him to perk and wonder. "You would be a great help."

Michael nodded, and the words popped out of his mouth: "It's my pleasure… Pharaoh." It wasn't said with malice or disdain, but rather, there was a degree of respect there.

A small smile lit the King's mouth and he left the dungeon room with his cape sweeping behind him. The Guardians were quick to follow, closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"I'll have him banished," Atem snarled under his breath, pacing the throne room, "Thrown into the Dark Realm!"<p>

"We have to find him first, Pharaoh," Karim said reasonably.

"Hamon," Atem muttered, "I knew he was selfish, but he had a reasonably good heart. How could he have grown so dark in such a short amount of time?"

"Foul play?" wondered Mahad, "Interference?"

"Maybe," Atem said, "But by whom?"

"There are a number of people," Isis said, "Old enemies. Bakura, Zorc, Anubis…"

"Not Zorc," Atem disagreed, "Whatever remains of him is in some nonexistent form in the shadows. Maybe Bakura or Anubis, or even Malik, but I don't believe he had anything to do with this."

He sighed and stopped his pacing, "We don't have much to go on. All we can do it prepare and wait."

"Do you have any theories, Pharaoh?" Mahad asked curiously.

Atem hesitated, "Perhaps, but if I do, they are in the early stages of development and need not be discussed."

Mahad nodded, and after a moment of silence there was a sudden sound.

A groan.

The Guardians jumped, jerked from their thoughts. They looked around to see none other than Mana, lying spread eagle on the floor of the throne room—and looking very… bored.

She groaned again. Her lips puckered in a pout and her face twisted in terrible boredom. "Mana?" Atem asked with a slight smile, "Something wrong?"

"N_o_," Mana said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "I'm just lying on the floor for _fun—_of course something is wrong!" When they waited, Atem with his eyebrows raised in amusement, she continued, "I'm bored out of my mind! We spent like, and _hour _in the dungeons and now we've spent a whole other hour talking about it! I want to go outside," she finished, crossing her arms tightly.

Atem strode over to her and bent down, hauling her over his shoulder. "Why didn't you say so?" Atem asked, "Let's go."

Mana squealed, "Ah! Atem!"

He laughed and swung her into a more comfortable position. Carrying her bridal style, he looked to Mahad as he left, "You know the necessary precautions for our trip, Mahad."

The Guardians chuckled to themselves and went about their tasks, glad they had Mana around to keep Atem's mind off serious matters—at least for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>That's that! Two more chaps and we're done here, then on to <span>THE RETURN OF THE PHARAOH.<span> No matter how many times I say that, there's always going to be someone who doesn't see it.**

**What was I going to say…? Hm…**

**Oh! Yeah, so Hamon is an OC, and so is Michael (obviously) and yeah, um… I can't remember what else I was going to say. Oh well—I'm sure it wasn't that important!**

**Review, please! ^O^ Random thought for this chap? Hm… never try to eat a marker?**

**-Anevay**


	27. Wedding Celebrations

**Disclaimer: READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! No, I do not own Yugioh o_O**

Author's note: **READERS EVERYWHERE!** If I may _please _hold your attention for **five seconds**! **This story will be continued in ****THE RETURN OF THE PHARAOH!**

**PRINCESS ATEMMA**:my dear reviewer… darling… _please _read my author's notes. I can't answer your questions unless you _read _them.

**Fan person**: That's actually a good idea! PREVIEW! Ha ha! Brilliant. Thanks! _That _will get their attention. I'm so glad you read my author's notes ^O^

**xMocha**: Thanks so much for reading my author's notes! I like to thank my reviewers so they know I appreciate them X) hahah good to know I have good grammar. SPOILER! **The Return of the Pharaoh**_will _involve **Yugi!** So thank you for the review!

**Aqua girl 007**: Thanks for complimenting my villain! Michael is growing on me ^o^

-Thanks to **Elesa Aura** for adding this story to their favorites! XD

-Whoo, good, a short one today! I was worried I'd have to do another long one… anywho, begin reading, yes? Let me just write it first so you _have _something to read…

* * *

><p><em>Wedding Celebrations<em>

Since the wedding had been interrupted, the scheduled celebrations for afterwards had too.

Upon the Guardian's insistence, they would have the celebrations anyway.

It was just like them to blindfold both Mana and Atem and not tell them the surprise. Not only that, but Atem and Mana hadn't seen any of them the entire day, so they knew that something was definitely up—even before the blindfolds.

They walked around the entire Palace without any signs of _any _of the Guardians or Shimon, or Aknamkanon or even Kisara or Amisi. The only person they found was Aknadin, who sat and waved pleasantly. That was weird enough. They hesitantly waved back before hurrying away, wondering what in Ra's good name had happened in the Palace.

The two were whispering to one another presently. "Where in Maat did they get to?" Mana hissed, "It's as if they all just left! We shouldn't be worried, should we?"

Atem frowned, "I don't think so. Mahad was acting strange yesterday, so that should have been warning enough. When Mahad acts strange, you know something, strange or otherwise, is most definitely going to happen."

Mana giggled, pulling Atem along by the hand. "Well," she said cheerfully, "Since everyone else is gone, why don't we do something fun?"

"Like what?"

Mana shrugged. She was doing more bouncing beside Atem than walking. "I dunno. Play a game, jump on that trampoline, swim, go through something Mahad or Shimon wouldn't want us to—the list is endless!"

Atem laughed. "What would _you _like to do, Mana?"

She assumed a pondering expression, halting in her bouncing and bringing them to a standstill on the garden path. Her mouth moved around thoughtfully while Atem stood waiting patiently, eyeing her thinking face.

She brightened. "We'll play a combination!"

Atem replied uncertainly, "…a combination?"

She nodded, certain in her idea. "We'll play tag, How Dare You, jump on the trampoline, swim and go through papers all at once! Then we'll play I Spy, Catch the Monkey and End of the World!"

"I don't think that will work, Mana."

"Oh, sure it will! Don't you trust me, Atem?"

"It's you I trust—it's your ideas I don't."

She pounced on him, clambering on to his back. "Just for that little remark, we're going to play horsy! _Hee-ya! Giddy-up!"_

Atem sighed. He should have known he would pay.

Mana directed him all over the palace while she was on his back, playing 'horsy.' Finally, she steered him to the pool—where she promptly pushed him in, cape, crown and all.

She dove in after him, even wearing he new red dress, which had quickly become her favorite. Atem surfaced, spluttering in surprise. "Mana!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Atem?" asked Mana sweetly, surfacing right in front of him and nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Don't do that!" Atem exclaimed, but he ruined it by laughing. Mana managed to engage him in a splash war, despite his protests. It was a good ten minutes before he managed to drag her from the pool—by which point they were already dry as Mana used a spell to do it before he noticed.

He shook his head, "You're even more troublesome than before."

"And when would 'before' be?" she asked curiously.

"Before you became my wife," Atem grinned, liking the sound of it as he set her down.

Mana beamed, throwing her arms around him. "Of course I am," she purred, "Now let's play How Dare You!"

"Very well—how dare you push me into the pool!"

"How dare you drag me out!"

"How dare you suggest we play this game!"

"How dare you say how dare you to my suggesting this game!" she cried, running away.

Atem took off after her. "How dare you run away from me!"

"How dare you chase me!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"How dare you accuse me of chasing you!"

"How dare you even try to catch me!" Mana laughed, dodging him.

"How dare you dodge me!"

"How dare I dodge you!"

"That doesn't count," Atem said, seizing her waist and bringing her against his chest. "You have to say something along the lines of 'how dare you grab me!'"

"Fine then. How dare you grab me!"

"Ah, too late, you already broke the rules. How dare you break the rules," he smirked.

Mana giggled, "How dare you accuse _me_ of breaking the rules."

"How dare you deny the obvious!"

"How dare you try to accuse your own _wife!"_

"How dare you go against your own _husband."_

They laughed. They hadn't said outright the fact that they were now husband and wife, and saying aloud somehow made it real. There was a warmth flowing through them, even without their acknowledging it.

"You know," Mana said conversationally, embracing him, "In a way, this is our own little wedding celebration."

Atem smiled, "I guess it is." He pecked her lips, "Any other games you want to play?"

"We could jump on the trampoline," she suggested.

They made their way to the out of the way spot Mahad had set it. They were nearly there when they saw someone run around the corner to avoid them. "Who was that?" Mana asked.

"I don't know," he muttered, calling, "Who goes there?"

After moments of silence, they were both blindfolded with the sound of a familiar voice: "Good thing we're ready for you."

"Father?" Atem said wonderingly.

"Hello, Atem," Aknamkanon greeted, proceeding to pick up his son and Mana, carrying them away.

They were set down minutes later. Atem reached up to remove his blindfold but a hand slapped his away and he hastily dropped it. He groped for Mana and found her hand trying to find his, and their fingers caught. They both smiled.

Someone hissed, "Okay, now!"

Both their blindfolds were removed.

They opened their eyes to find a whole precession of friends gathered in the garden where the trampoline had been set. It was a fairly large, grassy courtyard with other rejected gifts—such as a slide and monkey bars, and one of those dome things made of metal poles you could climb on. Why, Atem wasn't sure. It was like a mini park.

There was one long table where they would sit, and another where refreshments had been laid. Everyone assembled cheered when their blindfolds were removed, smiling.

There was Dartz and his party, Alexander the great and his vassals, the Guardians, Shimon, Aknadin, and both Atem and Mana's parents. There were even a few of Mana's old friends there.

They surged forward to engage the couple in conversation and Atem shook hands with everyone, looking at Mahad with a warm smile, which was returned. He knew it must have been Mahad's idea. Seto would have had something much more, uh, extravagant.

He had said it before and he would probably say it a thousand times over, but, thank Ra for Mahad.

Dartz was very pleased for Atem, "I'm very happy for you, Pharaoh. No one deserves happiness more than you." And he smiled. Ironheart agreed, and Chris's eyes were sparkling.

"Mahad, I really do have you to thank for a lot of this," Atem told his Guardian and friend.

"Why's that, Pharaoh?"

"You were the one who first helped point out the obvious," he laughed, "Not to mention you've saved me again and again from Seto's 'ideas.'"

Mahad smiled, "But of course. It is my duty. Dartz said it well today, Pharaoh. No one deserves happiness more than you."

Mana's mother beamed at Atem and embraced him the first chance she got, "Oh, I'm so glad Mana has you! So sweet to her."

As a strange expression of appreciation and love, she pinched his cheek before turning to hug her daughter. Mana smiled mischievously at him over her mother's shoulder, trying not to giggle at Atem's confused face as he rubbed his cheek, giving her a weird look.

Mana shrugged, winking at him and smiling. Mana's father, gratefully, just shook his hand. "I apologize for my wife's enthusiasm, Pharaoh," he smiled. He was a big man. "I suspect you'll take good care of Mana."

"Always," Atem vowed automatically.

He nodded in satisfaction and left Mana to Atem once again, steering his wife off to chat with Amisi. Atem took Mana's hand, and after a moment, she jerked him away, toward the trampoline. She pulled him up with her and began jumping, so Atem had no choice but to jump with her.

The celebration went well into the night, leaving Atem and Mana lying side by side on the trampoline and staring up at the stars.

They both had their hands behind their heads, chatting quietly. "Oh, look there," Mana said, pointing to a constellation.

Atem's hand came up with hers and he proceeded to name as many constellations as he could remember. Orion's belt, Hercules, big dipper, little dipper, the north star, Scorpio—various others. Mana pointed out a few she made up on the spot, giving them names that didn't make much sense, but caused Atem to chuckle.

Mana yawned. Atem slid his arm around her shoulders, stroking her hair gently. "Ready to go to bed, Mana?" he asked quietly.

Mana let out a long breath, letting his baritone voice sink into her. She turned on her side and leaned into him, nodding. Atem pulled her into his arms and carried her to his—their—room, where he set her down on the bed.

They dressed for bed in silence and as they lay down, they settled close, facing one another. Atem kissed her forehead and Mana brought her face to his, touching his bare chest. "Goodnight, Mana," Atem murmured.

Mana kissed him, intertwining their lips together for a long moment before breaking apart and smiling. Being with Atem almost every moment of every day and night had its definite perks—she didn't have to leave him ever again. "Goodnight, Atem," she whispered, "I love you."

Atem closed his eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Mana."

And they drifted off to sleep. If forever was always like this, then they were certainly going to enjoy forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheese, cheese—you know you love it.<strong>

**Suggestions, ConCrit? I was kind of half asleep when I wrote this 0_o  
><strong>

**Well… hm. Nothing much I can say except make sure you read the story after this: THE RETURN OF THE PHARAOH! A preview will be posted as the last chapter of this story.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Tip: make sure you understand something before acting on it.**

**-Anevay**


	28. Now what?

**Disclaimer: nope… don't own Yugioh… how sad that there are so many of us who write this **_**ever day**_**, or at least every week. Ah, well…  
><strong>Author's note: Last official chap to just close things up.

**Aqua girl 007**: Thanks for pointing that out, but I'm just trying to give it some closure.

**xMocha**: my answer to your question: no, there will be no love triangle! I hate love triangles XP haha sorry to disappoint you.

**Fan person**: You are welcome! I agree haha. Thanks for the review!

**Sinares**: Thanks! X) I'm glad I can be an effective writer haha. Thanks for reviewing/reading my Author's note ;) And yes, I like sleep haha! Hahah I love Pepsi XD

-Well, that's about it. Here's the last chap!

* * *

><p><em>Now what?<em>

The problems started only a week later.

"My King!" Shada cried in alarm, running in to the throne room. "The people—they're panicked!"

Everyone turned to him, and Atem stood, frowning, "Over what?"

"I—they—it—" he struggled to find a way, swallowing, his face pale. He pointed back the way he had come and Atem rose to follow him, the Guardians and Shimon at his tail as they rushed to the gate and up the to the battlements.

There was a mob of people out front, and they all began shouting at once as they saw him. Atem held out his hand for silence, "Hold your tongue! What is going on?" he roared. There was a short discussion between the people below and then one man stepped forward.

He called up, "My Pharaoh! We have a problem!"

* * *

><p>The man in question conversed with Mahad, whose face paled with every word. He thanked the man, shaking his hand and dipping his head, and addressed the people: "Do not panic! We will work on the problem! Please, remember that all souls return here," he assured them, "Do not be alarmed."<p>

Common sense reasserted itself and the people all nodded, bowing to the Pharaoh above and turning away, conversing quietly. Mahad returned inside, meeting the Pharaoh and the others inside the gates.

He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples: "We have a problem, Pharaoh."

Atem raised his eyebrows incredulously. "I gathered that, Mahad," he said shortly, "but _what _is the problem?"

"I am not sure," Mahad said uncertainly.

Atem sighed in exasperation and hurried off to the throne room. The Guardians and Shimon realized a moment too late that he was walking away and scrambled to follow him. Mana took off after him like a bullet, with Mahad shortly behind and the others after.

Shimon was the last one, hurrying after them and complaining: "Slow down! Short legs!"

Atem stopped abruptly at the throne and turned to face them, remaining on his feet with arms folded. "Explain, Mahad," he ordered, "All this indistinct babbling and vague words of a problem are becoming annoying."

Mahad bowed in apology. "Forgive me, my king," he said, "I was in shock. I am not sure how to phrase it."

Atem simply raised his eyebrows and gestured for him to go ahead. Mahad complied.

"The people say that spirits are disappearing," he said, "They walk into a vale of sorts and disappear."

Atem's heart skipped a beat. "What?" he gasped, dropping his arms and stepping forward.

Mahad nodded, all the blood gone from his face, "That was my reaction. I do not know what to make of it."

Atem closed his eyes. "What can we do?"

Mahad shook his head, "I do not know. We do not know enough to act upon anything yet."

Atem's head was turning. The wheels in his head had suddenly come to a standstill. "Then there I is nothing we can do," he said quietly. "Not yet, anyway."

"What do we tell the people, Pharaoh?" Seto asked, his blue eyes determined.

The Pharaoh stared across the room into space, his eyes far away as he tried to form a reasonable message to give his people. Mana stepped forward, up beside him, and took his hand. Atem met her eyes and after a moment of understanding passed between them, he grasped her hand tightly, intertwining their fingers.

"Tell them not to worry," he said, "You told them all souls return here, I believe?" he addressed Mahad now, who nodded. "Tell them the problem is being investigated. If any other issues arise, they are to send a messenger to the palace immediately."

Mahad nodded and he and Seto bowed before hurrying from the room.

"The rest of you," Atem said, catching Isis's concerned gaze, "Keep your guard up."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. I know it's not the sense of closure you wanted, but I'll give you a preview of <span>THE RETURN OF THE PHARAOH<span>, briefly next. Then tomorrow, THE RETURN OF THE PHARAOH, chapter one, will be posted!**

**Thanks for reading! Love you all ^x^**

**-Anevay**


	29. THE RETURN OF THE PHARAOH

**Disclaimer: Own Yugioh? Me? Ha! Nope. Good try, though.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE RETURN OF THE PHARAOH<strong>

Yugi's dreams had been getting stranger and stranger.

For a long time, they had been about the Pharaoh in the Afterlife. He had gotten small glimmers of how he was.

At first, he had been very pleased to see how the Pharaoh was getting along. He had seen him enter through the gate, greeting his Guardians, then he had seen the Pharaoh and Mana embracing—as time went on he saw more of Atem and Mana.

Perhaps the Pharaoh had been sending these to Yugi in what was left of their mind link, doing it subconsciously, in his dreams. Maybe it was an automatic thing, trying to reassure his friend that all was well.

But it was possibly by accident. Perchance, there could be a small remnant of their previous link that sent thoughts or images to one another automatically because that was what it was supposed to do. Whatever remained still retained their connection.

He saw the Pharaoh and his father playing Senet, Pharaoh and Mana swimming, dancing—he got a small clip of the Pharaoh walking along a corridor, peering in vases. He saw a lot of the Pharaoh and Mana: sitting in a tree, lying on the ground beside one another and looking up at the clouds laughing, playing tag.

It gave him a sense of joy to know that the Pharaoh was happy. It helped him keep moving.

As time went by—six months, to be exact—he saw other things.

A man disintegrated by darkness, and the horror on the Pharaoh's face. The Winged Dragon of Ra, overshadowing the form of the Pharaoh. And a man in rags shouting something to Atem and his Sacred Court in what appeared to be a dungeon.

He also saw what appeared to be a wedding—a wedding for Atem and Mana.

Then he saw Slifer, and the Pharaoh chasing a man on a black dragon. The last image he had seen in the last few nights came with a string of mumbled words: _Dark Realm. Veil. Soul Collectors. Darkness. Evil power. Hamon—Black Soul Dragon. Have to stop him. Can't let_ him_ get hurt._

The second 'him' was said differently than the first, and that was why it felt emphasized to Yugi.

The image it came with was the Pharaoh, staring off into space with an expression that was familiar to Yugi. It was the confident expression people had come to associate with Yugi himself, but it had started with the Pharaoh.

Yugi could never make sense of it all. The voice was an identifiable one: deep, but it was quiet and more of muttering than anything. It had taken him a good three nights to figure out each word, and he still had yet to understand it.

At first, the dreams had brought him happiness.

Now, all they brought him was worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, peoples! The sequel to this is actually<strong> **called ****DARK CRUSADE****, previously called Return of the Pharaoh. I suggest you read it ^o^**

**-Anevay**


End file.
